Fire Emblem: Awaken to Dreams
by Thoaria
Summary: Ugh...When I thought life couldn't get any worse *cough* MATH *cough* I was whisked away from my home and plopped down in Ylisse. It's just an avatar thing really. Wake up in a field, save a town and get dragged into these saving the world shenanigans. But that's not all. Something seems off about this place. As if the creepy lady wasn't enough. Yeah, I'm screwed...Oh joy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Day in the Ordinary Life

**Beh! My shot at a self-insert on the side! YAY. Another awakening fic, mind you. With the only pairing I can get myself to write OCxChrom! I mean I can pair other characters…but I have an add inability to not pair MU and Chrom…Grrr…Only those with OTP's will understand. Or not…**

**Heh…Well, this is sort of 'based' on my ordinary life…Eh…Sort of! What I'll (hopefully) be like in a few years.**

**The method of her being in Ylisse is based off of lambentLodestar's method for her story ****Daydreams and Nightmares!**** Go and check that one out! It's a really great, hilarious (if you like immaturity and obnoxiousness. Which I do. I can be obnoxious….Grrr) and hilarious. It deserved hilarious twice.**

**(Edit! 9/24/14! The method above will not be used! But still check out lambentLodestar's amazing story! That's where some inspiration for this fic came from!)**

**Just a rundown of what she looks like…**

**Height: Tall (Five feet, Eight and a half inches)**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Bright blue.**

**Chapter 1: A Day in the Ordinary Life**

Ugh. Face meet desk. Good. Now, you're acquainted.

Did I mention that I hate Math? Well, not Math per se…but my teacher...Gods! I mean God…I've been ready way too many fics and books with more than one god.

We were working out of the textbook and I had just been proven wrong, utterly-might I add-by the teacher. Me Ms. Genius. I hate it so much. And my average is going to get killed. That's going to affect whether or not I can become a peer tutor. GREEAAAT.

Bell? Can you just ring already? I need some way to gauge the time remaining in this DOUBLE period. English class, my only reprieve, I dream of you as I dig through my pile of never ending math problems and homework.

I mean seriously! This eighteen-year-old has a _life _outside of doing homework! And this week was not coolio! I need time. The first varsity volleyball practices are this week. I don't have time for your near impossible math-figure-out-word sheets! Then there's karate practice…And I'm getting my tutoree. That's not a word…Now it is…

I lifted my head as something hit the back of my neck. Probably an eraser. I turned to face the per-UGH. It was Brandon…

"Hey! Fedeltà! Don't let Mrs. M catch you sleeping!" ….That wasn't annoying or snarky. Oh, joy!

"I have a first name, ya know!" I sighed and pulled out my fanfic notebook. That's not weird. Nu-uh! "What's with you today? Acting all nice and such? Not annoying or anything…"

He snorted, "Please. If I had any interest in not annoying you, I wouldn't speak to you at all, Ms. Genius."

"…" I turned away. I'll just beat him up in karate practice today. Then we'll see.

I looked back down at my small spiral notebook. Hm. Now that will be an interesting topic. A Fire Emblem: Awakening fic with an annoying, snarky, Chrom. Oh, ho! That will be an interesting one indeed. A crude, dirty mouthed, Lissa and bitchy Sumia too. Oh! This'll be a fun-RIIIIIINNNG-hour.

* * *

><p>That was not a fun hour! Neither was the rest of the day…I got proven wrong three more times, got a C on the quiz that was handed back and had to have her recheck it and got a B+. That's more like it my friends!<p>

"Hey!" Oh, who now…I turned and saw one of my best friends.

"Oh, Rei, hi!" Get out of the building, you're almost to the dojo, just walk out of the blasted school. And sunshine!

"So, are you free today?" Rei, that wasn't her real name, was a pretty awesome gal. She was short, often thought of as a child, and had longish blonde hair that was usually in an intricate braid that I couldn't figure out. Don't let her size fool you though. She has a fiery personality, hence the nickname Rei (who ever guesses who I'm referring to is awesome), and like a…mother bear. Like she's overprotective.

"Nope. Planning to kick Brandon's ass at the dojo today, though."

Her blue eyes glittered with mischief, "Oh? Are you sure you wouldn't want to do something beside that to him?"

"Awww heeelll no!"

"Ha! Just messing with you!" Rei tilted her head in thought, "Don't you have that meeting with Mrs. Faulton today for who you'll be tutoring?"

My feet stopped on the sidewalk and threw my head back in annoyance, "Back to the school!"

* * *

><p>"You're client is…" Mrs. Faulton shuffled through the papers until she got to my name, "Brandon Gonzales."<p>

What.

….

WHAT?!

"B-Brandon G-Gonzales?!" I said before I could catch myself.

My old teacher nodded, "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

As I was saying before, Brandon Gonzales is really annoying, but he's smart and isn't quiet about it! So he wants to annoy me outside of our classes now? Oh, did I mention that he's in every single one of them? How is he failing?!

"Er…No, Mrs. F," I said quietly. Is this some sort of elaborate joke? "It's just that, you know how annoying he can be…"

"Annoying? He doesn't speak out of turn or misbehave." What.

Is it just me then? _Just_ me. Gawds. I wonder what his problem with me is.

"All right…What does he need help with?"

"English."

"Okay, when do I meet with him?" I said, yelling profanities in my mind. Must he ruin one of my favorite subjects? One of mine. Thank god it wasn't Social Studies. Sorry, English, but Social Studies takes the cake.

"Well, from the schedule I made from your combined time windows…Mondays and Fridays in the school library. During lunch and after school."

"Okay, I guess I'll go meet him then…" I regrettably trudged out the door, past Rei and into the library.

* * *

><p>"Okay!" I said as I found him in the library, "Must you always ruin my life?!" I received a glare from one of the supervising teachers. Sorry! "I ask for one moment's peace on Halloween! Why'd you <em>have<em> to fail in English?"

"Well, excuuuse me princess," The brown haired guy muttered before taking out his materials, "Maybe if English were interesting, I wouldn't fail."

"You _failed_ on _purpose_ just to get me as your tutor and bother me even more." I stated plainly before pulling out a random notebook, which I assumed was my English 'tutoring' one. I opened it and placed it in front of him, "Now read whatever sentence is in there and correct it."

"Er… 'Sumia flew in in on her pegasus's back, brandishing an iron lance and ready to kick ass like the bitch she was?'" He looked at me with a confused half grin.

"Eh…What?" I looked at the book as he continued to read, much to my embarrassment.

"'The javelin fell a few feet short of Chrom as Sumia yelled at him for being a dunce…'"

"Eh…Ah…Give me that!" I quickly pulled it out of his reach, blushing profusely. "Wrong notebook…H-here. I shove the correct book in front of him, but his eyes didn't leave me.

"You play Fire Emblem?"

"….Oh? What? Fire Emblem? Never heard of it."

"You just wrote a whole fanfiction on it."

"Oh, I write about many things, but none of them are that. Nope." I looked away with my eyes closed.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed about your interests. In fact…I've played a few games myself…"

I opened one eye, "Really? Then would you mind listing the names and roles of everyone in Awakening?"

Brandon sighed, "Can't I just show you?"

I turned to face him fully again, "Fine. My eyes are wide open." Okay, he's being a lot nicer than usual. I swear if he's lying about this whole thing…HUH? He isn't! And has the Awakening bundle…

"See?" He held up the Awakening 3DS and it was already running Awakening.

"What's Mr. Sport Scholarship doing with a strategy game anyway?" Strategy game or not, it doesn't exactly help out with football or karate.

"I was going to ask Ms. Genius the same thing." Oh, good! Mean Brandon is back! I almost had a heart attack.

I held my hands up in surrender, "Okay, you caught me. I'm a nerd at heart. I spend nights dreaming about what it would be like if this stuff was real and Math class daydreaming about it."

"But you've got the guts to write about it…." He muttered. And Mean Brandon is gone again.

Right! Back to my initial question, "Look. You never bomb a subject. Why did you fail English?"

He bit his lip and turned away, causing me to let out a snicker.

"Wait, you actually didn't do it on purpose?" My snicker turned into an actual laugh, "You dunce!"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" He snarked.

And he's back! I got up, forcing myself to frown, but utterly failing.

"See you later then, Gonzales." I smirked as I walked away. Though I will never know his true reasons for failing, it was quite amusing.

"Later, Erin…." He said lowly, causing me to think that I had misheard him.

* * *

><p>"Hehehe!" I squealed as I stepped out of the front door of my house. Trick or treating time! NOT! There's this small event in my neighborhood every year staring on Halloween and lasting for a week.<p>

You could say it's like Fanime or Comic Con. Everyone dresses up as their favorite anime or video game characters. Me? I'm going as my tactician! Well, I just had the coat…So I wore parts of my old batgirl costume, really tall matching boots and a beige leggings…So basically a mask and the shirt part of the old costume…I'm a weird person. I know. I would've gone as Lucina, but I didn't have the time to make the costume *cough* MATH *cough*.

"To the convention!" Rei yelled. Yeah it didn't really have a name. We just called it 'Awesome Halloween Anime Convention of Awesomeness.'

Rei was smart and actually got to work on her costume, which was the yellow alternate costume for female Robin in Sm4sh. Aka her tactician. She even got the skirt, pants and boots right. I'm so jelly right now…

Anyway, before I knew it, we were at the entrance of the convention center in NY. It was a short walk from home really.

"Oh! Look there's a Doctor Who booth!" Rei squealed happily and ran off.

I let out a sigh and headed in the direction of the Fire Emblem booth. I love Doctor Who, but I made it a tradition to _always _go to the FE booth first. When I reached it, I pulled off my mask, I'm not Gerome, guys, and looked at the wares. Ooo. Someone's selling a tome…And a Falchion replica. So tempting!

"Didn't expect to see you here, Fedeltà," A voice said sarcastically behind me.

I waved him off with my hand, "Who doesn't go to the Awesome Halloween Anime Convention of Awesomeness?"

"I mean at the Fire Emblem booth. And didn't you catch my sarcasm?"

"Didn't you catch _my _sarcasm?"

"Can't we have a decent conversation for once?"

"Nope." I said simply, picking up a replica of Lucina's mask. I'ma buy dis. I faced the teen selling it, "How much for this mask?"

"That would be $15.50, miss," TAKE MY MONEY!

I handed the boy the money and placed it in my beige medievalish looking knapsack before turning to Brandon.

"What do you want, Gonzales?" Now that I got a look at him, I noticed that he was cosplaying as a Fire Emblem: Awakening myrmidon with two 'swords' strapped to his belt. And a band similar to Say'ri's around his forehead with his brown hair covering it a bit, "Hm. I'd imagine you'd go as a fighter instead. To, ya know, show off."

"Says the one wearing the top of a batgirl costume with beige leggings and a tactician's coat."

Umm, "Touché?" Silence, "Okay…whatever. It's all Mrs. M's fault. I had no time to work on my Lucina costume due to her stupid math homework mountains."

I began to walk over to the nearby Batman booth. Oooh. 'Partners In Crime' rubber wristbands with bat symbols. Oh, it's a set of two? Better get these and give one to Rei later. Here's your money ma'am. TAKE IT. Thank you!

Hm. I wonder if I got any Streetpass teams…Just gonna-

A certain idiot interrupted my musing, "Gods, is it so hard to have a simple conversation."

DUDE. Stop talking in circles. This is why we _don't _talk.

"Well, you are interrupting my convention routine!" Yes, I am _that_ person.

"Hm. Smarty-pants has a whole schedule planned out?"

"No, I just wander aimlessly until I find something interesting," I said sarcastically, "Who doesn't plan ahead for a convention."

Now it's his turn to say 'Touché'

"Touché."

* * *

><p>I flopped down onto my bed, knapsack in hand with my convention survival kit inside. (3DS, iPhone, iPad Mini, fic notebook, some knives [for protection], a pack of pencils and the other stuff I bought.) Oh. That was a glorious day! ….Night! I got a bunch of crap that I'll never need and helped Nintendo print their money.<p>

Rei got lost. Again. You'd think she'd know her way around there by now. I found her in the corner accompanied by a bunch of Doctor Who, Pokemon, Sword Art Online and Sailor Moon plushies. Pokemon…Can't wait for OR and AS. Or Smash for Wii U…Oh and Sailor Moon Crystal! Has that even come out yet in English? Math is messing up my internet time too.

Yawn, "Well, I'm tired…" I looked down at my costume, "Ah, bugger it." I leaned over and turned off my lamp before dozing off.

* * *

><p>Gods, can someone turn out the lights? It's so freakishly bright here. I hope this is a dream. I want more sleepy time. My eyes opened to a field and a town in the distance. And I was just lying there. Like in Awakening. Humph. If this is a dream about Awakening, where the hell are the two royals and their stalker? Er…I mean retainer.<p>

"Okay, Erin. You got this. You're going to enter the town and get info there, maybe kill some bandits and meet people. Maybe then you'll die in your dream and wake up. Yeah. Let's do this." I said to myself.

I slowly trudged across the field, in the direction of the town, clutching my knapsack protectively. From here I could see a clock tower, cobblestone streets and stone/wooden houses. I'm no genius when it comes to medieval architecture, but what I do know is that the only form of 'industry' here is magic and…I suppose fire.

After about twenty minutes, I located a random person….

"Excuse me, sir?" I said, trying to make my voice sound nice and not snarky. That's a challenge for me, "I'm a little lost, you see, and I was wondering what the name of this town was."

"Oh? You're a traveler, miss?"

"Yes, of sorts."

"It doesn't really have a name, but the people in Ylisstol call it Southtown."

"Oh, so I presume that Ylisstol is north of here?"

"Yes, but be careful, there have been many bandit att–Ack !" The man was hit square in the back by thunder magic.

I barely had enough time to dodge some wind aimed at me and it hit the ground at my feet, spraying sand into my eyes.

"Well, that's just bloody perfect!" I yelled angrily, straining my ears for any sound of-

Oh, that's an axe, that's axe! Dodge, dodge. AND THAT'S MAGIC. OW. Sensei! Where are you when I need you?!

….

….

….

Okay, looks like we're going all Lucario from Pokemon Movie 8 up in this bitch. I can do this…Maybe…Not.

Karate time…Let's go. I punched someone. Okay, I hear magic. Dodge. Punch. Dodge. Kick. I heard something break. Sidestep. FALCO PAWWCH. And something broke. OW. MORE MAGIC GAWDS. Ohh. Someone got killed. I heard the Wilhelm scream.

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV (Two hours earlier)<strong>

I ran through my enemies, sword in hand and a fellow fighter at my side. He held out his lance as he rode atop his valiant steed, my sister riding 'safely' behind him.

"Take the left, I'll handle the right." I said to him and he rode off.

I'm not the best when it comes to strategy, but when people are in danger, saving them is more important than some strategy. As to why we were here in the thick of a fight? The exalt had sent us to Southtown because of a 'bandit' problem, but we all knew that they were really either Plegian soldiers or conscripts.

Thankfully, the bandits hadn't set fire to the town. The villagers were, hopefully, safe enough in their houses. In total there were about four bandits on this side, a small and simple number. Easily defeated and vanquished.

I slashed through the third bandit and was faced with the final foe. He had a simple bronze sword on him. Nothing Falchion couldn't beat. It easily tore through his vest and killed him immediately.

* * *

><p>"Chrom!" My sister yelled and ran over after they had finished off the bandits on the left, holding her healing staff tightly, "Do you have any injuries?"<p>

"Nothing that I know of, Lissa," I replied, "I assume you and Frederick are all right as well?"

Frederick rode up behind her, "Yes, milord. It seems that the bandits have been dealt with…but there's no doubt they will come back," He scanned the area silently, "We best be heading back to Ylisstol."

"All right, Frederick. Emm needs to hear about this," I slowly began the walk, but stopped when Lissa wasn't following, "What's wrong, Lissa?"

Lissa pouted, "Do we have to walk? Can't I ride on Frederick's horse?"

"The horse is tired, Lissa. Walking won't kill you," I started walking again

Lissa's pout increased as she began to follow, "Fiiiiinnne."

* * *

><p>Lissa skipped through the field in a sort of change of mood, I guess. She didn't seem as cranky as before. Frederick looked a bit cheerful himself. Looks like the walking did them good. I suppose we all could use some fun every once in a while. I shook my head as I ran after Lissa, Frederick trying to stop us from fooling around, saying that it wasn't proper behavior for the prince and princess of Ylisse.<p>

"But it is proper behavior for simple teenagers, Frederick!" Lissa chirped, "Must you _always_ be such a party pooper?"

Frederick sighed, "I do what I do because I care about your wellbeing."

I smiled at the knight, "And we care about yours, but a little fun outside never hurt anyone."

"Say that when you trip and injure yourself." Frederick said brashly.

"Okay, Mr. Serious," Lissa said playfully, "We'll see if that happens–!"

As Frederick predicted, Lissa tripped and fell.

"Lissa!" I yelled worriedly, running over to her, "Are you all right?!"

"Lady Lissa!" Frederick yelled, running behind.

"…Um…What…" Lissa muttered, before realizing what or who was on the ground, "Eek! C-Chrom! S-s-someone's collapsed here!"

I stopped next to her and helped her up, "Who are they….?" I muttered as Lissa turned to me.

"Chrom, we have to do _something_!"

The man had white hair and was about average height. I maybe had one or two inches on him. He was garbed in a beige shirt and white canvas pants. On his feet were brown boots. To top off his outfit was a long, dark purple coat with purple markings and a gold trim.

"What do you propose we do then, Lissa?" I sighed.

"I…I dunno!"

The man stirred awake, letting out a low moan. Our attention immediately snapped back to him. His eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing dark brown orbs for eyes.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!" Lissa said cheerfully.

""There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," I joked, holding out my hand, "Give me your hand,"

The man took it and I pulled him up.

"You all right?"

"Y-yes…Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah, then you know who I am?" I raised a brow questioningly.

"No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me..."

"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's... Hmm?"

…He doesn't know his own name, but he knows mine? Mysterious, isn't it?

"...You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

Lissa jumped and said, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

Frederick glared at the newcomer, "It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" He said.

I nodded, "...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution.'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock," Frederick continued to glare dangerously at the man.

"Right then—we'll take him back to Southtown and sort this out there," I started to walk in the direction of the town followed by Lissa and Frederick.

"Heh! Finally, a chance to rest!" Lissa cheered.

"You _do_ realize that we have to walk all the way back there, right?" I said smirking.

"…Oh…" Lissa ceased cheering and began to sulk.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" The man protested. I stopped and turned to him.

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come,"

The man sighed and began to follow us back.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV (Present Time)<strong>

Wait. Who _exactly_ killed the guy? I tried to open my eyes, but it was still no use. The sand was still there! GREAT! I turned on my heel and lashed out when I heard movement. Whoever that person was, is now on the ground. My fist level with their face. I was about to swing at them when a huge mass pushed me out of the vicinity.

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!" I yelled as I landed painfully on my rump. Pain equals real…I'm am happy and sad right now…Wait, is it forever?

Oh, great. Singing metal. Probably aimed at my face grrrrrrr-eat!

"Wait, Frederick!" Oh. My. GODS! I was about to be skewered by Mr. Frederick the Wussy? I mean Wary! Wait, person speak again! I don't know who you are! "Can't you see that she's injured and blinded?"

I heard the sound of the silver lance withdrawing and leaned forward, trying to not rub at my eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, "And what's going on? I can't exactly see right now…Blasted mage fired some wind at me and kicked up some sand or dirt or whatever into my eyes."

"Hm. Well…" Oh? Male Robin's voice one? Okay… "I'd say to lean over the canal, but I doubt it's very clean with all the dirt and smoke in the area…"

No shit, genius!

I feel like I've lost power while playing Five Nights at Frederick's…Heh. I mean Freddy's. I don't know what will happen and I feel like someone is about to murder me. Oh joy!

"…Where's my bag? I think I might have a flask in there," I reached around on the ground nearby and located it. I really did have a flask in there. I don't like plastic and big metal bottles are too clangy… "Aha!" I pulled out the flask and poured a bit of the day old water on my face.

My eyes slowly opened and I made an 'oh crap' face. Just as I thought. Chrom and his company.

"Here, give me your hand," Chrom held out his hand.

I hesitated to take it. When I did, I was pulled forward. Wow, THAT'S too close for comfort. I quickly stepped back.

"Thank you…" I muttered meekly, "I'm assuming I was about to punch you? Sorry about that, sir. May I ask your names? I already know the one who tried to skewer my face is Frederick."

"Oh, right. I'm Chrom. This Robin and my sister Lissa."

…

…

…

…

I pretended to be genuinely surprised, "Wait. Wait! WAIT. That name rings a bell…" I made my eyes drift to Chrom's brand before moving them back to the whole group, "Almost punched the freaking prince of Ylisse..." I continued to mutter, "Great job, Erin…!" Facepalm.

"But you didn't. Erin, was it? You seem capable of defending yourself, would you like to join the Shepherds?" Chrom…You sure are jumping to a conclusion there.

"Er…" I looked at the group. Wow. Why are all the men eye candy in this place? Eh…I suppose you're cute too, Lissa. I just don't swing that way, "Moving things fast, are we? The Shepherds? Your private militia? Are you sure?"

"We've brigands and unruly neighbors. The more on our side the better. The more the merrier!" Lissa said. I would've been surprised if Chrom did…Just doesn't have that 'Chrom' vibe to it.

"Why not? I suppose that's something better than writing all day…Sure. Even better that I can put my skills, if you will, to use."

"Milord, is this wise?" Frederick asked, "Two in one day? We could be endangering our flock by letting possible wolves in disguise in."

Chrom sighed, "Frederick, enough, please. I trust them both. They defended citizens of Ylisse. My heart says that's enough."

Frederick narrowed his eyes, "And your mind, milord. Will you not head its counsel as well?"

Robin sighed as if they were all going through the same lecture for the umpteenth time. Which I imagined they were. Okay, I'll try to lighten the mood…

"Hey, if I do anything to prove you right Frederick, you have my permission to run me through. A'ight?" I said, a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Milords!" A villager ran up, "Please, stay the night at the inn. It's the least we do for what you've done for us!"

Frederick kindly declined, Lissa complained and we were off into the night…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That has been bugging me a lot too as I've been working on other stuff. And daydreaming in math class...I hate that place! I pour what I feel that day into my writing. So this chappy was brought to you bye...MATH RAGE.<strong>

**Also! Who will Robin's waifu be? (Please don't begin a waifu war. We all know what happened last time!) If you do review, leave a who you vote for in there! The contestants are;**

**Maribelle (For the lawls), Cordelia, Sumia, Tharja, Olivia or Lucina! And Emmeryn...No, actually not Emmeryn...*Sniff* I'm sorry...**


	2. Chapter 2: And Now Come the Zombies!

**So far the points for the waifu war is/are/whatever….Maribelle: 2 and Sumia: 1. I give you all until…the ingame chapter six to vote!**

**Gods…I have a **_**really**_** bad Chrom. I need to work on that. I haven't gone into his head for a looooong ass time. So I'm a bit rusty.**

**Personally, I was leaning towards Maribelle (Damn. She is one awesome unit and person…), Lucina (Heh. If you couldn't tell. For the shenanigans!), Sumia (Best Mag based peggy knight! For me anyway.) and Cordelia. We all need to give Maribelle and Cordelia a little love, eh? If Lucina is voted upon. Oh ho! I will very much enjoy writing Chrom's thoughts on the matter! **

**A few people were confused about the time jumps and Robin's meeting. I was going by the comics because technically, that's a part of the story most people don't know. At the beginning of Awakening before they meet Robin; Chrom, Lissa and Frederick are sent south to Ylisstol by the exalt to see to the borders and prevent bandit attacks. Then they leave, run into Robin and head back to town.**

**I…sort of want to do some Outrealm shenanigans too…Heh. Chromance. Heh. Nope. Brain back out of that territory! Thank you. Just maybe a crossover…with another story.**

**Now let us commence…with the chapter thingy…**

**Chapter 2: And Now Come the Zombies!**

Bear meat. Is. So. Good.

I tried to eat quietly. We all know that awkwardness when it's quiet and you can hear yourself–Okay no one probably gets where I'm going with this…Anyway, I was _trying_, but it sounded more like. _Om-nom-nom-nom._ _Nom. Nom._

Well, it was nothing compared to Robin…I'm normally the person who is skeeved out by people chewing with their mouth open–

Right. Where am I now?

Around a campfire with Freddy, Lissa, Chrom and Robin.

What are we doing?

Eating.

It's that chapter.

Yay.

I'm surprised honestly. No one has questioned the Batgirl costume. I mean seriously. It has a hard texture obviously not found here and everyone is ignoring it. And Robin hasn't asked about the coat. I suppose they aren't exactly alike. The color I got had more of a blue tint to it.

"Isn't the bear meat great, Lissa?" Chrom asked, interrupting my musings, "It's been so long…Delicious."

"Delicious?" Lissa looked down at hers in disgust, "It smells like old boots! How can you people eat this?!" She looked over at Robin and me devouring ours. Well, Robin was. I have some table manners! "You're meddling with the food chain!"

Great, now I have to bring science into my reprieve from life, "Lissa. Actually, we aren't messing with the food chain. The same process happens except in a different way. Instead of the bear dying, we are simply slowing down the process of decomposition."

Lissa stared at me, even Robin stopped eating…Okay, "Nuts to that, Genius! I ain't touchin' that bear!"

…Wow. Okay that was out of character. She's spent too much time around Vaike–Wait….

Genius? Really? I'm not! It's just a nickname that stuck with me since second grade when I was obsessed with dinosaurs! I was the 'expert.' I don't remember any of that stuff.

Lissa instantly covered her mouth. Er? What?

"I mean…Er…" She turned to Fredders, "I don't see you eating anything, Freddy!"

Frederick tried not to smile, "The more you all have the better. Besides, I had a large lunch…Yes, quite!"

Lissa snorted, "Suuuure you did. Mhm. Yep. Definitely!"

"Frederick," I gasped, sarcastically, "I didn't expect a knight of your caliber to lie."

Robin tried to suppress a grin, "Yes, that is an odd occurrence, is it not?"

Frederick narrowed his eyes warily, "Hmph. I'd be careful what you say…" He muttered before turning away.

_Geez! What a buzzkill!_

Chrom chuckled, "Don't mind Frederick. He only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe…and when he puts the new recruits through his Fanatical Fitness Hours…"

I felt the color drain from my face as did Robin's, "W-Wait…" I stuttered, "F-Fanatical Fitness Hours?! What's exactly in these?"

He looked away in thought, "No one ever remembers. We've all fainted at one point after the harsh training and have completely forgotten the routine…I just remember it being painful."

Robin raised a brow, "Is it really that bad? Or is it the sight–You know what? Never mind."

_Was Robin about to burn Frederick? Heh. Probably somewhere along the lines of 'Is it really that bad? Or is it the sight of your face?'_

Lissa nodded slowly, "I've even had to endure it for a while when I lost a bet with Chrom! I'm a healer not a warrior, but still Frederick put me through that hell!"

I shook my head in disagreement, "Nothing can be as bad as being stuck in front of MLP for a full hour and escaping with your sanity! Or even Frozen! Oh, gods!" I leaned back onto the ground, "That was torment!"

_Wait…Crap…_

Lissa titled her head, "What's 'MLP' and 'Frozen?'"

"Er…Just two books I was forced to read and write a review about a few years back. It was this whole project because I lost a bet with my bestie…."

"Bestie?"

"Best friend…" I mumbled sadly.

_Where are you guys now? Do you think of me? Is this just some messed up coma? Will I see you again….?_

"Oh…I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't realize…" Lissa trailed off.

"It's all right, Lissa. I've simply just lost her. Which is pretty easy since she's so small…She practically blends into the ground with that dirty blonde hair and pale skin…"

Robin choked on his meat, "You can _lose_ a _person_?"

"Uh…Eh…Yes? I'm not the best with little people. I _always_ lose them…"

"A _person!_"

"Is that a problem?" What are you trying to get at Robin?

"Of–Fine. Whatever. Good night!" Robin leaned back and leaned on his side, using his arm as a pillow.

"Nighty night! Don't let the Dark Knight find you and murder you in your sleep!" I said and received some pretty odd looks again, "Just a thing. Nothing to worry about. Trust me, I haven't gone crazy. _Yet_."

Hm…I looked up at the sky in the clearing. I never liked sleeping on the ground. I was always _that_ person at a sleepover who was afraid of that very thing. I felt like monsters would get me and…yeah. And there are monsters and spewy lava in a few hours! So tree it is!

I stood and stretched before making my way to the nearest tree and started climbing. I didn't have a fear of heights, thank goodness or I'd be out of luck.

Lissa turned to where I was and was about to say something when she realized I wasn't there, "Hey? Where'd you go?"

"Why don't you look up? If you want to know that is…" I smiled down at her before leaning against the trunk on the outstretched limb, "'Night!"

I wasn't really going to sleep quite yet. I just wanted some alone time to check out my stuff. I hope my phone was all right! I used up a few months allowance on that! My 3DS and iPad too…Well, the latter was a gift.

Anyway, I pulled the knapsack off my back and began to dig through it. Hah! Yes! Everything is in here…That pack of shades I bought. There's five of them! Heh…I continued to dig through the bag until my hands came to a papery thing. I slowly pulled it out, trying not to rip it.

It was that origami dragon my friend made me…What was that doing in there. Lucas…Did someone leave it in here as a joke?! Are you trying to make me cry?!

In short, Lucas is a friend of mine that moved to Canada when we were really young. I don't know where exactly, but it was somewhere near the border with New York, my home. Toronto or Ottawa, maybe?

I let out a sigh and pulled out my phone and ear buds. I looked at the screen and tried to block out the light the best I could.

_Booooring….Hm How about this playlist? No…I'll make a new one yeah…_

After a few minutes I had the new one ready and pressed play.

Homeward Bound by Simon and Garfunkel

Ring a Bell by Bonnie Pink

And the Fire Emblem: Awakening opening theme because why the hell not?

Makes sense and doesn't. I like not making sense…

So, I'm a freaking self-insert now, right? Grrreat. I swear if my role in this becomes a Mary Sue…I will just-Pchhhheeeewwwww-myself. Insert weird hand motions.

Right, right. I should refresh my memory with this Awakening shenanigan! Okay, pull out the aqua blue 3DS and load ze file!

WHAT.

NO!

This can't be happening!

Everything is blank! No support log! Nada, nothing!

Keep calm, Erin. Everything will be fine…Just start a new file and remain calm. Keep calm and play Awakening.

…

…

Huh? What's this character selection screen? No customization?

The small sop screen said 'Please place your finger on the touchscreen.' Pokemon Mystery Dungeon flashbacks…

"Okay," I muttered, "Whatever you say, 3DS," placing my finger on the touch screen.

Seriously? What is the whole point of doing that? I just want to play my Fire Emblem! Can't a girl get what she wants for once?! And don't think pulling these shenanigans will make me like you again 3DS! You deleted all my five hundred hours of hard work. Yup. Fire Emblem has been throwing my life away since February 4th, 2013. You should see my Pokemon Black…782:10 followed by Platinum with 615…*cough* OFF TOPIC.

The screen changed and showed a Fire-Emblem-ified, movie animated (Like in the burning forest cut scene "movie". Cataclysm.) version of me. Hm. Now that I think about it. This whole world looks like that. It just has that ethereal feel to it. On the touch screen was an anime art drawing of myself. Wow. Magical beings of this world…I am a gods damned self-insert. This is, most likely, a _bad fanfic_.

It changed again, showing an opening movie. Not the normal Fated Clash one, but me fighting those meanies in Southtown. I admit. I looked pretty awesome. Oh…And that's when I almost punched Chrom in the face. So the mass of steel that hit into me _was_ Frederick? Just as I thought.

Oh! And now we're eating the bear meat. Now I'm in a tree–

Who's this?!

"_The real question is: 'Why are you here?"_

_You can read minds?_

"_When you placed your finger on the 3DS it scanned your magical energy and linked your mind to the device."_ Okay…That is a female voice.

_I think I'm gonna call you Tomina…Like Tom, but a girl…_

"_*Sigh* I wish you wouldn't talk about that insolent fool."_

_WAIT. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!_

"…_Though I hate to admit it…I'm your Tom…." _She appeared on the screen. Long red hair, blue eyes and a red trickster outfit.

_At least I was placed in a field instead of an ocean…so…YOU RIPPED ME FROM MY LIFE AND BROUGHT ME HERE?!_

"_Your anger is understandable. But this world needed help. And don't lie. You love it here…You needed an escape from Math for your sanity…"_

…_Touché. But that doesn't change the fact that YOU RIPPED ME FROM MY LIFE AND BROUGHT ME HERE!_

"_Ah, ah, ah! They've grown restless. Now, may I begin my explanation or will you keep shouting and hinder my progress?"_

…

"_That's a good girl," _She turned and held up a list, _"Okay, intro done…Oh. Right!" _She turned back to me and continued her explanation, which I interrupted.

_Are you an Anna?_

"_How is that relevant?!"_

_Trickster, red hair and a total bitch. Need I go on?_

Well, Anna isn't really a bitch, but I'm somewhere in between punching someone and squealing like a fangirl…

"_No. I am not an Anna," _She puffed her cheeks angrily, _"Now do you want to know why you are hear or not?!"_

_Can I make a guess?_

"…"

_This city needs a hero. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na... BATMAN!_

"…"

_Oh…Wait, that's Gerome's job. And Inigo's…He'd be the Boy Wonder…Robin._

"_Anyway! You've been sent to Ylisse, blah, blah, blah. Modifications have been made to you. Your physical strength has been slightly boosted along with your speed and senses. The downside is you've lost some…minor qualities. Well, however you look at them. For one, your stamina has been slightly decreased along with your book smarts…Not by much since you aren't wandering around like a clueless buffoon…Thinking on your feet will be harder now, though,"_

_This will prove to be a challenge, as I said, you'll have to get used to this and work with it. A trade of skills. You might be a bit clumsier now as well. All new…travelers are this way at first…."_

_Now that you mention it…I do feel a bit different…Anything else?_

"_Maybe a bit more…anxiety. It's a bit of a…side effect," _She looked back at the list, _"Oh and heads up."_

"What?" The screen turned blank as I was pitched out of the tree, with my belongings, from a tremor below, "OW!"

Robin and Frederick hadn't woken up yet so I quickly stuffed my stuff into my knapsack before jostling the two awake. Frederick immediately shot up, his lance level with my face again, while Robin leaned forward slowly before jumping to his feet.

"About time you both woke up," I said, "How can you sleep through an earthquake?"

Frederick narrowed his eyes as his horse pulled at the tree it was tied to behind him, "More importantly where is milord and milady?" He moved the lance one inch closer. I froze on the spot fearfully.

Why am I freezing up? Is this the anxiety she was talking about? Did she mean a full on anxiety disorder?!

Frederick lowered the lance and raised a brow, "Is there something the matter?"

Robin sighed before saying sarcastically, "Maybe it's the lance that you have ready to skewer her face…?"

I shook my head slowly, "J-just a bit of anxiety I guess…Er…I th-think they went that w-way…"

Frederick nodded before running to his horse and saddling up, "I'm going to ride ahead to find them. Follow up." He then charged into the burning forest.

Well, go on ahead! Leave us in the dust Mr. Wary! Go chase after the loves of your life now!

Robin stood in a 'hold up!' position before he dropped his arms and turned to me, looking a bit worried. I admit it was cute. Especially with the furrowed brow, "Are you going to be all right?"

"I honestly don't know, Robin," I grabbed his hand and began to speed walk in the direction Frederick went, "But what matters now is that we get to Chrom and Lissa ASAP."

"So…before you said that you almost punched the prince of Ylisse…What did you mean by that?" Robin asked.

"For a tactician, you can be pretty thick. I'd tell you, but it's better to wait for the story to unfold rather than jump to the ending, yeah?"

"Fine, have it your way…" Robin muttered.

Was he not paying attention before or is he really an idiot? I can't tolerate incompetence, so Vaike might be a bit worse for wear after I meet him.

* * *

><p>Chrom and Lissa were standing in the clearing near a fleeing figure when Frederick, Robin and I found. Lissa was trembling and Chrom was trying to comfort her.<p>

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick called from atop his horse, gaining the attention of the two royals.

"By the gods! Always sleeping through the excitement it seems," I said sadly, "I was hoping to do something exhilarating for once in my life…"

"Never mind that!" Robin yelled, most likely already thinking up a strategy, "The forest is burning around us and there's these…_things!_"

Lissa stopped trembling and looked up, "Y-yeah! One of them almost got me and then this masked guy came in and saved me!"

Chrom nodded, "Thanks to the man, Lissa's safe," He turned to the burning forest, "We best get rid of these things before they reach Ylisstol."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked, practicing my moves, "Let's put these invaders in their place!"

Frederick sighed, "Are you sure that you're up for this? That way you froze up earlier in fear…and to add fuel to the fire, you aren't armed. How do you expect to hold out in a fight?"

"You underestimate me, don't you?" I questioned. I honestly agree with him, but I want to fight! Is that a problem? I've sort of always loved violence, "I may be unarmed, but I can still stop a few blows."

Chrom turned to Frederick before turning to me, "She'll hold her own, Frederick. Let's just hope she isn't lying."

"Really?!" I felt my eyes sparkle, "Thanks!"

Robin was standing a few feet away from us with his hand cupping his chin in thought while we conversed. After what seemed like forever he turned to us with an 'Ah hah!' and began explaining his strategy.

"So, those things on the east seem to be wielding axes. Chrom, I would like you and Erin to head over there. I'll accompany you as well. Frederick and Lissa will head to the west and handle the sword wielding things." Robin explained, "Any questions?"

I shook my head, "Just don't do anything stupid." I saluted before running off in the correct direction, Robin and Chrom close behind.

Robin yelled from behind me as we neared the Risen, "Erin, left. Chrom, right. I got the middle!" He drew a sword and jumped at an axe wielding Risen.

I neared an opponent of my own fairly quickly and planted a fist in its jaw. The monster retaliated by aiming a slash at my torso. I narrowly dodged and received a long gash on my left arm which caused a cry of pain to escape my lips. You see I don't like seeing my blood. Other's blood is fine, it's just my own that freaks me out. So I froze. In panic. Grrrreaaat!

"Hyragghhhh!" Oh! Thanks, Princey!

I fell back onto my rump. My arm really hurts. Ow, ow, ow, ow! I thought I was good at this! I suppose I'm only evenly matched when my opponent doesn't wield a weapon.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?!" I cradled my arm, "Gods! I'm a fucking idiot! I thought I could run around and kick ass, but it looks like I'm just another fucking damsel in fucking distress,"

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea…Let's just get you to Lissa…" He held out his hand for support.

"No, I won't. I'm here for a reason," I said as a snap decision as I leaned up onto my feet on my own, "Just need to get use to this."

Chrom sighed, "You dance to one tune, but sing another. There's no need to–"

"Don't waste your time on me. Just another unimportant person at the moment…We've got a fight to continue. Get your ass in gear."

I simply walked to the closest Risen and kick him in his place for effect. Ha! The Risen even reached down to…Hah! Chrom then pierced the monster's gut before we made our way back to the group and found 'Marth,' Virion and Sully.

"Captain Chrom!" Sully yelled, her foot currently planted in Virion's face, "Are you all right? I rode out as soon as I caught wind that you had been delayed or worse. I would've been here sooner, but Ruffles here held me up."

Chrom shook his head in amusement, "No need to bash yourself, Sully. We were in good hands. Thanks to Robin. Where's Robin anyway?"

"Somewhere back in the fray probably," I took this moment to reach out my hand, "So you're Sully? I'm Erin. Nice to meet you."

Sully gave me a shit-eating grin, "Well met, Erin," She eyed the gash on my arm, "You should really get that arm of yours looked at."

I looked down at my arm. How could I have forgotten?

"Eh…Yeah…" I walked over to Lissa, who was conversing with 'Marth.' Ohhh! Time to confuzzle 'Marth!'

I looked over at 'him,' "Oh! There you are! Those beasts…I'll never get used to them…Hey? What's with the mask?"

'He' looked at me…Ya know what? Screw it! She looked at me, her frown wavering, "You…You're alive!"

"Eh…Why wouldn't I be? But seriously, kid. What's with the mask and the Hero-King Marth get up? And who are you? Impersonating heroes is a pretty ballsy thing to do."

Lucina's frown reformed and she looked away with an intake of breath. Heh. I'm mean. I know!

"So, Lissa…Could you maybe use that wonderful staff of yours on my arm, please?"

The princess turned from Lucina and looked at my arm, "Oh, gods! That's a big gash!" She held up her staff and murmured an incantation.

My breath caught in my throat as pain erupted from my wound as the skin stitched itself back together. After a few seconds the pain subsided and the tingling needles sensation was replaced with a soothing one.

"Thanks, Lis," I said as I gasped for air.

"No problem!"

Chrom approached us from behind with Robin and immediately turned to Lucina, "That was quite the entrance before, stranger. What's your name?"

Lucina looked at Chrom warily before saying…

"You may call me Marth."

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! I actually wasn't expecting to get this out until next week since I was working on Fated Awakening...but here it is! So! As I said up there the voting will commence until the ingame Chapter 6: Foreseer! Now! I need a few pairings for a few other OCS! And two more OCs! So if you have one that would like to make an appearance, shoot a message my way! That format will be below!<strong>

**OC Slots taken- All**

**Rei - Best friend - Has hubby. Cheerful, fiery, loves making references no one gets and loves plushies! Has kid!**

**Lucas - Mentioned - Has waifu. Straightforward, short tempered and the resident Scot. Has kid!**

**Miyaji - Will make an appearance! - Has hubby. Short tempered, childish, manakete and resident Frenchie. Has kid!**

**Brandon - Has Waifu. Has kid. We know him already. ****  
><strong>

**Tom - Has Waifu. Has kid. **

**Dylan - Has Waifu. Has kid. **


	3. Chapter 3: Messed Up Peeps

**Onward to the next chapter! OC acceptance is closed! This time there will be a bit of home world action with the newest member****s**** of the gang! And then the expected will happen!**

**The waifus that have been taken out of the vote are: Tharja and Cordelia. They have been shipped off already. So I apologize if I've disappointed anyone. I didn't choose, they were OC requests.**

**Also! I forgot to add Brandon to the list of OC's. How dumb of me! So I was really only accepting one, but then felt like adding more...**

**(Edit 10/7/14 I would like to thank Tumer for his help with this chapter and future ones! Also everyone who submitted an OC! You contributed greatly! Thanks a million!)**

**Brandon's PoV**

It was yesterday that all this happened. It made me think of few things. One, some trashy fanfic based off of Sword Art Online…Another, how one's life could be ruined so easily.

Yesterday, on my way back home from the Halloween anime convention, I walked past where Fedelta's house was. I expected to just see the same old neat garden and trimmed lawn against the big white house. Not an ambulance and Rei Feuer on the steps with Fedelta's parents, sobbing. Naturally, I wanted to find out what was wrong, but I knew it wasn't my place to bother them during their tragedy.

The next Monday in school our homeroom teacher told us about the tragedy. She was in a coma. For me, that didn't add up. Nothing seemed off about her at the convention Friday night. If anything she seemed even happier than usual, her permanent scowl missing and replaced by a real grin.

But enough on her…I thought this was insane…Until I was met with a similar fate…

* * *

><p><em>Ugh…Where the hell am I?<em>

I leaned off the ground and found myself in a forest. But that wasn't the strange part. I do tend to wander into forests a lot. I guess I just love nature too much. The strange part was who was on the ground next to me.

Curled up around a Mew plushy with a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth was none other than Rei Feuer. There was one word to describe this situation: cute. Then there was another: deadly. The girl may look cute and cuddly on the outside, but they called her Rei for a reason. In short, don't mess with the little flame, you'll just make it bigger. And more dangerous.

So what are the bloody odds of waking up in a forest with the most deadly girl at school? Almost none. That's why it happened to me. Because I'm unlucky.

Rei moaned in her sleep and yawned before turning over on the hard ground. She then reached for a pillow apparently, to cover her ears since she sensed that her alarm clock was going to go off. When she didn't find the pillow, she leaned forward and yawned again.

"I swear…If you took my pillow again Mr. Cuddlebugs…I'll…" She blinked a few times before turning to me and leaping backwards, trying to cover herself. Thankfully, neither of us were wearing our pajamas, "What the hell?! Gonzales! I swear, you won't see the next day if you dragged me out here to do what I think you want to do!"

I immediately leaped back and held my hands up in surrender, "N-No! I wasn't thinking about any of that Rei! I just woke up out here too, I swear! Do you even recall me abducting you?"

"…No…"

"That's because I didn't!"

"…F-fine, just where the hell are we?" Rei stood up and wiped her face.

"I was going to ask you the same," I stood as well, stretching, "From what I can see, we're in a forest."

"No shit, Sherlock! Do I need to call Watson?"

I sighed, "Look, can you hold in the snarks for five minutes?!" She closed her mouth, "Let's just find a way out of this forest," I began to walk in a random direction, but stopped when Rei wasn't following, "Rei?"

"Something's burning," She muttered, "Oh, great…" She angled her head in another direction, "I hear moaning too…"

"…Imagine if it were Risen?" I laughed as I began to walk away from the burning smell, Rei following this time.

"What's with that random assertion? Is someone a Fire Emblem fanboy?"

"Maybe I should be asking you the same? How is it that we're both here? In a burning forest with possible Risen running amuck?"

"I dunno," She searched through a knapsack that I hadn't noticed before, "Hah! My 3DS! And phone! Bless the lord!" She immediately flipped the screen open and began playing, from what I could see, Awakening.

"Hey! No fair!" I protested.

"Too bad, Gonzy!" She smirked evilly, "Why don't you check that bag on your back. There must be something!"

She was right. In the bag was my own 3DS and phone. Plot convenience much?

"That's a relief…." I opened my own 3DS and we both sank into zombie mode. That was until we loaded our files…

"What the frick?!" Rei yelled, "My support log! And my four hundred hours!"

"My waifus!" Well, I only had one waifu. I had this inability to pair myself with anyone else but-Wait!

Keep calm, Brandon. You'll pull through this.

"Four hundred hours of my life…Gone!" She sulked and pouted as she reluctantly started a new file.

"I guess new file it is…" I muttered, doing the same.

"Hey what's this? It wants me to scan my finger."

"Pokemon Mystery Dungeon flashbacks?"

"Yeah definitely…"

A female voice spoke up from the 3DS, _"Hmph…Took you long enough to crack open those 3DS's."_

Rei and I jumped in our spots and looked down as the red-haired woman spoke simultaneously from both of our 3DS's.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rei yelled.

"_Your deliverer…"_

"Deliverer?" I asked, "You brought us to wherever this is?!"

"…_I already had this conversation with your friend. Please don't make me repeat myself. You're in Ylisse deal with it."_

Rei's face changed from cute to 'I'm gonna kill you through that screen!' "DEAL WITH IT?! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DEAL WITH IT?! DO YOU THINK SOME FANTASY WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT LOSING MY BEST FRIEND?!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rei. Cool it," I admit, this is pretty messed up, but something the woman said…. "You had this conversation with our friend? Who?"

"_Um…The tall brunette in the batgirl/tactician get up…What was her name…Erin! Yes, Erin Fedelta!"_

"ERIN?!" Rei and I yelled in unison. Rei had tears at the corners of her eyes as she yelled at the woman again.

"Where is she?! What have you done with her?!"

"_Gods…Can I have some patience from any of you travelers?"_ She sighed and switched on some video in the background, _"She's safe and heading to Ylisstol with the Shepherds. You better hurry if you want to meet up with her before she leaves for Ferox…"_

Rei immediately ran forward, "What are you waiting for, Gonzy? Let's go!"

"_Other way! Towards the burning forest!"_

"Right!" She turned and began to drag me in a different direction.

"_NOT THAT WAY EITHER!"_ She facepalmed, _"Who am I? Gina GPS?!_" Silence, _"FINE! Follow the map on the screen please!"_

I let out an agitated sigh of my own before muttering, "This is going to be a long walk…"

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV<strong>

I didn't know what to think…Lucy and the others, including me, had just run through the portal as Mother safeguarded our escape. We had begged her to come with us, but she refused.

"_I watched my friends and family die around me. I will accept my fate. I'm sorry, but I must hold onto that hope that there is a better life within death…"_

But still we tried to drag her to the past with us. She was among the last survivors of the first generation of Shepherds, the ones led by the prince himself. Robin, our master tactician, had vanished prior to our escape, though there have been rumors of people seeing the mastermind.

My 'Aunt' Rei had passed away a few years earlier, adding to the grief that filled the Shepherds, especially Mother's. Soon after 'Uncle' Dylan had joined her, his carefree mood and insistence on raising morale, dying along with him. Then there was 'Uncle' Brandon, 'Aunt' Miyaji, 'Uncle' Lucas and lastly 'Uncle' Tom...

There were many more of course...including my father. He was missed. In fact, he was our pinnacle of courage. All I had left of him was some rapier and a world of troubles… Me. Asuna.

And now that I'm through this portal, I'm alone. Separated from my family and friends. But that was a given, we had each said our goodbyes and set out on different paths. To safeguard the Gemstones and Emblem. The items lost in our future past when we performed the partial Awakening. They were now in that Grima's hands. Or the same Grima. Or that time's Grima…Great Scott!

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV<strong>

Biejta. That was my name. Given to me by my heroic father and lovely Mother. An odd one, I know. But Mother was a bit of an oddball. Especially if she could make a profit from being just that. I didn't really object to Mother's greedy nature, considering I know what goes through the mind of every Anna…I was one after all.

Oh? Wondering why my name isn't Anna? Yeah…I feel like they picked my name out of some hat. At least my sister had 'Anna' in her name.

Though it would be bending the rules we set down as we made our jump to the past, I found my way to the northeastern coast of Regna Ferox. I never had been one for following rules, really. I had heard that Mother used to do business there. 'Course, there's also hundreds of her identical sisters, dating back to the time of the Hero-King Marth and the Hero of Shadow, Kris.

I've always found a sense of calm being near the ocean…and gold. I didn't like it, but it was a hereditary thing. Can't be helped. Thankfully, I have my faithful mount, Zlota, to keep me in line. That horse…Well, Father suggested the name. He said it meant something in another language and that I would be annoyed if I found out the meaning…Must have something to do with gold. Yup. Father and his shenanigans.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's PoV<strong>

_GONZY! JEEEZUZ! Can you walk any slower?! _

Stupid Gonzales and his slow walking. It's like trying to drag my sister out of some mall. And trying to catch up to her as she speed shops and walks and breathes and walks…

"Gonzy! Hurry it up!" I snapped at him.

"B-but my legs are tired….I feel like they're gonna fall off…" Gonzy muttered, slouching and dropping even farther back.

"Move it! Or your legs won't be the only things that'll fall off!"

"No…" He mumbled before collapsing behind me.

_REALLY?! _

"GET UP, GONZALES!" He didn't move, even when I 'nudged' him with my foot.

I heard a familiar voice from somewhere behind me, "Young couple in the forest, maybe?" The voice asked.

"Not the craziest suggestion…Although, I think they would have some decency to do stuff like that in the privacy of their own home…" I heard a familiar…baritone voice.

"Oh, Chrom. You haven't gotten out much, have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, Princey…" She hummed before tripping through the undergrowth and landing a few feet away from us.

_WAIT. CHROM?! PRINCEY?! SHEPHERDS?! ERIN!_

A few chuckles were heard from the other side of the trees. So there was a path! Stupid, Gina GPS!

Another baritone voice chuckled and stepped out of the forest…He had white hair…ROBIN. "Are you all right?" He turned to face me and Brandon. I mean Brandon and me. Sorrryyyy! "Oh? Who are you?"

Chrom looked at me with a raised brow, "Are you all right?"

I smiled, "Of course I'm all right! I'm the Doctor!"

"You're a doctor?"

"…No. Never mind…" I then spotted Erin and immediately ran over, running over Gonzy in the process, to the group of Shepherds, "Erin?!"

She slowly stood and looked at me before blinking several times. Her gaze then drifted to Gonzy and she blinked again, "Wow, Rei. Didn't think you were that kind of gal. Knocking out a boy–"

"I did not! It was stupid Gina GPS's fault!" I yelled, "And that is all I get?! No, 'Hi Rei! I missed you so much!' or 'Oh! I'm so sorry for leaving you!'"

Robin tilted his head as he and the Shepherds present watched our conversation, "See! I told you that you have a problem if you lose a _person_!"

A moan could be heard from Gonzy's direction as he slowly stood and made his way over to us, "You also have a problem if you try to kick an exhausted person awake…"

Erin's small smile burst into a goofy grin before she let out her barely contained giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

I let out maniacal giggles as everyone stared at me like I had three heads. With my luck, I probably did. Oh, well!

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I gasped out, "I-It's just the absurdity of the situation. I mean like…" I stopped giggling and frowned instead, "I can't explain it…"

Rei snorted, "Please excuse my dear friend. She has a few screws loose."

Brandon sighed, "Says the one who _tried to kick an exhausted person awake_!"

I rolled my eyes before walking over and slugging the guy in the face, like I had wanted to do many, many times, but couldn't risk it.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" He clutched his nose.

"HA! I can't be suspended from school~!" I ran away as the watching Shepherds, minus Sully; she cheered, gave me odd looks again… "*Ahem* I couldn't resist, all right?"

Robin facepalmed and muttered, "We're doomed," before walking in the direction of Ylisstol, the others beginning to follow.

"So who're these friends of yours?" Chrom asked as Rei and Brandon trudged behind us.

"Well, that's my best friend, Rei and that is Brandon. He's been screwing with my life since I was born…" I pointed at both respectively, "Though, I admit, it adds a bit excitement to my bland life. I mean…I'd just rather be punching stuff…or something. Is that weird?"

"You'll think it normal once you've met the rest of our company," Was all he said as he rejoined Frederick at the front. MEH. Which left me to walk in silence.

Yeah. That silence didn't last long. Queue Rei's afternoon stomach growl.

Rei looked around, embarrassed, "Er…How long 'til we get there?"

"You have the appetite of a dragon…" Brandon mumbled as Frederick turned from the front.

"It seems that we are here, Rei," He grunted, probably annoyed at having four new Shepherds in the course of two days.

I can't blame Freddy the Wary though. Watching over the royals is why he lives.

* * *

><p>Wow. I don't swing that way, but…Damn. Exalt Emmeryn is beautiful. The game doesn't do her any justice. Green robes, green eyes and blonde hair on an average sized, slender figure, walking gracefully through the streets of Ylisstol with her royal guards, the pegasus knights. Yeah. There's Phila and Cordelia…Sumia? Hm. Odd. Hold up. Oh! She's just there for the flower shop.<p>

Rei clutched onto my arm like a lost kid. Things is…She's a bit claustrophobic. So she's terrified right now. Why she clutches my arm even though she is claustrophobic? I don't know. It's part of the mystery of Rei.

Brandon is currently slack jawed. Dude. Stop staring at….Cordelia? Awe. That's adorable! He already had a little crush!

Frederick looked a little red as he watched Emmeryn…OH! My inner fangirl is really exploding right now!

Keep calm, Erin! Back away from the wonderful place and head to the other wonderful place known as the palace.

I barely even noticed when Emmeryn left with her royal guard and was roused from daydreams when Chrom said, "Sully, could you take Rei, Brandon and Virion to get set up at the garrison, while I bring these two to Emmeryn?"

Sully nodded and left with my friends and Virion as Robin just titled his head in confusion as I said, "Er…Forgive me, but…what business do I have seeing, your sister, the exalt? I mean wouldn't that be…I dunno," I moved my hands in a scale-like-manner, "I really have no place…"

Chrom shook his head with an awkward smile, "Nah, I'm sure Emmeryn would like to thank you for your efforts to protect Ylisse and get Robin here sorted out. She loves visitors."

"Yep!" Lissa chirped, "She's the best big sister ever."

Robin still held his head in thought before flicking his eyes from Lissa to Chrom and muttering, "Wait…" His eyes went back to Lissa and then to Chrom again, "Wouldn't that make you…"

I let out a really big sigh, "Robin. I think you have a problem if you can't pick up on subtle hints and still be an amazing tactician…"

"You remembered my name and not this?" Chrom asked with a chuckle, "But yes. That makes us the prince and princess of the realm."

Robin stood awkwardly for a few second before bending into an awkward bow, "Er…Forgive me, Chr- I mean, Pr-"

…

Both Chrom and Lissa burst out laughing, me joining in and Robin just standing there. Awkwardly.

"…"

Lissa stopped giggling, "You see…We're not really the formal type."

Chrom nodded in agreement, "We'd much rather be treated like anyone else you'd meet."

Robin stared at us awkwardly. Mr. Awkward then looked at me with a raised brow. Was I supposed to say something? Grovel, as well?

"What?" I asked, "Oh. I see. Never been one for formalities either. If I meet someone they'll instantly be my chum, doesn't matter if they're a nobody or a noble."

Robin nodded slowly as Chrom spoke up again, "Yes, well. Emm has a meeting with the council soon, so we'll have to hurry if we want to see her."

I nodded with a smirk, "If I were you, I'd steer clear of the palace until a boring council meeting was over. Maybe bash in some training dummies…But that's just me~"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person '?' PoV<strong>

Twelve figures sat in a circle, each on a respective throne, surrounded by the stars, eight glowing brighter than the others. On the biggest was a woman sitting on a throne of coral and blue shells wearing a blue gossamer dress with a wavelike skirt connected by a golden belt. On her shoulders was an almost transparent cape with seaweed littered across it. Her head donned a crown of sea pearls which covered aqua blue locks. In her hand was a spear with a swirly shell at the end for the point.

"This council meeting has begun," She said in a strong, clear voice. As their leader, it was her job to commence the session and choose who would start, "Capricorn. You may start."

A man wearing similar outfit that consisted of a shirt and pants and a horned helmet spoke, "What is this plan of yours, Aquarius? The others have failed, hence their dim lights. What makes you think that these seven will keep us connected to the mortal worlds?"

A man garbed in red, with a horned helmet, axe, steel shoulder plates and bare chest spoke, "Ha! You think of your own as weak! My man will survive, or he isn't fit to call himself the host of Taurus!"

Aquarius sighed, "Please. Calm yourself, Taurus. Let me explain…" She raised her hand and a ball of water formed in the center of the group, showing various people going through their day to day lives, horseback, archery, kendo, karate… "I led you to these heroes, did I not?"

"Yes," The group murmured.

"They are handpicked from the best possible backgrounds and then…tweaked by Ate (Eye-tea = I.T.). Therein lies the difference between the first five. Those fools went ahead and picked the first they could find. They didn't have the goddess of mischief tweak them…That is why they failed."

A woman with blond hair and a small voice wearing a very middle-eastern-like garb spoke (Think: Belly dancer), "That is a difference, but do you think these 'tweaks' will be enough? It seems as if the scales are tipped in Grima's favor still…"

"That's understandable, Libra, but we must play this wild card. We must stop this destruction. We cannot interfere with this world anymore, as is. Naga wouldn't allow it."

A man with short aqua blue hair, finned crown, bare chest and wavelike pants spoke, "That manakete is a fool. We could easily fix that timeline if she were to allow it."

A man in armor, wearing a ram helm spoke, "Pisces, Naga has her reasons. She is no fool, nor is she at fault. If we were to mess with time, it could have many undesirable consequences. You recall what happened last time, yes?"

The second to last bright one of the eight, a woman in a leaf-like archer outfit with red hair and a bow slung over her shoulder, spoke, "Indeed, Aries. The cosmos were almost destroyed in that last instance. The land was almost destroyed…Nature, squandered…"

Aquarius caused the orb to dissipate and stood slowly, looking over towards the water bearer constellation, "Day is almost upon this land. I fear that we must end this meeting," The group all nodded, "Zodiac council adjourned!"

With that the Zodiacs transformed into their 'spirit/zodiac' form and left the area.

**So? That puts a spin on things. I think. I need to get my head out of Fairy Tail. Nao.**

**By the story cover, you can see that I have very little artistic talent...If anyone wants to and is willing...That is a Pseudo-Marth concept Pseudo-Ephraim that is gender bent. If you do want to for whatever reason and have artistic talent. Then send me a PM or whatever. **

**Um yeah!**

**Aquarius - Leader of the Zodiac, Mermaid lady.**

**Capricorn - Mr. Goatman!**

**Aries - Rammy!**

**Taurus - Teh Bull!**

**Libra - The scale. Not the dude. **

**Sagittarius - Centaur/Archer of doom**

**Pisces - *snickers* Fish dude and dudette (not really that will be sorted out later)**

**Cancer - Mr. Krabs!**

**I apologize for the lateness on this and I'll only give one excuse. Sm4sh.**

**Erin: Humph. Chrom should've been in Sm4sh. And Lucy shouldn't have been a freaking Marth clone! When I find who came up with those ridiculous ideas, I'll- *muffled speaking due to hand clamped over mouth*...Sakurai. **

**I apologize ****for my friends behavior. **

**Robin: Wellllll...I can rub it in Chrom's face for all eternity. **

**Chrom: That's until I don't come and save your hide and am the one dealing percent on you! ...That sounded better in my head...Your neediness has infested me...**

**Lucina: Indeed-**

**Hey! You're not supposed to be here. Get! Get, I say!**

**Rei: Don't worry, Lucy. You can stay! Don't listen to the mean author! Right, Gonzy?**

**Brandon: Y-yeah! What she said!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Gave Rei a Fire Tome

**MERP! I admit this is so much for fun to write than FE:FA! Because it isn't linear! Three chaps in and we haven't even advanced much! **

**Anyway! What exactly are these hosts? The Zodiac? (I may or may not have been watching my brother who was watching reruns of Beyblade: Metal …Something…Fusion? I feel like a nerd now…Okay. I did collect those…When they were cool.) Lalalala. Who're the rest of the company? Why are five of the members of the Zodiac council dim? Find out…sometime….IN THE FUTURE. **

**(Disclaimer! I don't own Fire Emblem! All credit for everything besides my OCs goes to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems! [I wish I did…I would've made ChromXFeMU canon…And not shove his pairing with one of my favorite clumsy characters down our throats! Like in the gardens when-Never mind. This is dragging on longer than it has to…])**

**Rei: *sigh* Stop rambling!**

…

**Erin: Rambling is rambling…Why must we ramble…?**

**Brandon: Now you're rambling!**

**Rei: Anyway! Favorite and Review if you enjoy! I mean you don't have to…but yeah! FREE COUNTRY!**

…**Without any further ado…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Who Gave Rei a Fire Tome?!<strong>

**? PoV**

It was dark. Oh so freaking dark. And now this bugger's voice is in my head.

"_This 'bugger' is more important than you think…"_ Mr. Bugger muttered.

Uh huh. Yes. And?

…

Anyway, Mr. Bugger here keeps invading my sleepy time with these messed up dreams. That isn't cool.

Any minute now a dream on crack will appear. I mean it's messed up. Not what you all are probably thinking. Yeah.

OH! And so it begins!

…

That's different. It's a guy. With red crab-like armor. Hmmm. I dub thee Mr. Bugger Krabs.

…New scene? Okay?

A council…Some weird people…Damn! Is that a dragon? A six-winged, six eyed dragon of doom? That looks familiar…Where have I….Was it in RP on Skype with Erin and Rei? …No, it's from a game. I know this!

Nope. I'm drawing a blank.

"_This world is in danger…"_ Bugger Krabs said, _"IT will DIE!"_

And now I'm in the dragon's maw…I hope I taste horrible, you beast! Wait…Or good…I hope I taste good…I have horrible self-esteem sometimes…

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" I awoke in my room, sweating and screaming for no reason. Damn nightmare clichés…<p>

It's still dark?

I looked at the clock. It read 10pm…That was five minutes?!

Yeah. Sleep's hopeless. Let's see if Rei or Erin are on Skype…

…

…

I opened my computer and clicked on the Skype icon. It made the familiar noise and…

None of them are online…I do have that test on the human brain tomorrow in school…

…

…

I can't believe boredom and apparent insomnia has led to me _studying_…

"Sod it," I muttered as I typed 'brain' and didn't open the textbook on the floor…somewhere, like the lazy ass I am. Wikipedia it is…These are really bad studying habits…

Wait…What's that?

Something in the corner of the Google search result screen caught my eye.

"Three teenagers comatose without reason?"

That looks interes-

WAIT.

Is that Rei?! And Erin?!

"_Experts say that the three teenagers hadn't been showing any signs of ill health and had simply gone into a state of temporary coma or a sort of 'hibernation.' What happened is certainly a mystery and doctors are getting to the bottom of it as we speak. The three have been moved to a local hospital and have been hooked up to machines to give them oxygen and nourishment."_

"…This can't be…"

"_The three; Rei Feuer, Brandon Gonzales and Erin Fedelta are students at…."_

"That means…" I slowly stood, "We'll ne'er speak again?" I looked at the door of my room, "Erin…Rei…I need tae see ye guys…just tae ken that you'll awauken."

I ran towards the d-URPHH

Well, I found my textbook–Oh hello desk!

Goodbye desk!

And then my consciousness slipped away…

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

Wow! This is just…beautiful!

Outside the entrance of the palace was a giant fountain with a statue of Naga–the one from that cutscene? The palace was in the distance wasn't it?–back to back with the Hero-King, Marth, in the center, spouting water from the tip of a raised Falchion 1.0.

Surrounding the fountain were neatly trimmed hedges and well-kept gardens.

"Wow…" Robin muttered, "And I thought the markets were nice…"

"What do you expect, doofus?" I asked, earning a giggle from Lissa, "If the city is amazing, would this be amazing? The gardens are beautiful and the architecture is glorious" I looked at it again, "Annabeth Chase can't hold a candle to it."

"Who?" Chrom asked.

…Me and my big mouth…

"Oh, just an architect who lived nearby. She was really amazing." I think? Didn't she head the reconstruction of Mount Olympus in the PJ books?

"You never told us much about yourself. What's your story? Where do you hail from?" Chrom asked as Frederick let out a snort. Is it uncommon that Chrom uses fancy vocab or something?

Wait…Damn it.

"W-well…." I hesitated, "I am…kind of…lost. No joke. I guess I sort of set out to pursue some dream of mine and forgot which direction home was in."

Frederick snorted again, "You expect us to believe that? The amnesiac was crazy enough, but you expect us to just buy that without–"

Chrom facepalmed at the same topic Frederick had been bringing up for the whole trip.

"Frederick…Please. We trust them," He sighed, walking past the guards at the inner gate. There were two gates, "This way."

We swiftly moved up the steps and into the heeeeuuuuge palace. This puts…Buckingham Palace to shame! Actually, I've never been there. Never mind.

In the center of the room, standing in front of a throne and surrounded by her honor guard was Emmeryn. Her arms were at her sides and she had a wide smile on her face.

"Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, welcome home!" She turned to Phila, who was at her side, and gave her a signal. Phila turned to the present pegasus knights and apparently told them to leave, because they saluted and left the room, "I hope that your patrol to rid the border of those bandits Phila's knights reported was successful."

"We stopped the first attack and when returned, we barely stopped a second," Chrom nodded, "Though we shouldn't have problems from them for a while."

…_They knew about that already? Oh! Right! That was in the comics!_

"That's certainly a relief, but what of the people inhabiting the border villages?"

"The mayor of Southtown said that those border villages haven't been attacked in a while and that the bandits have been aiming at the heart of Ylisse. Southtown being part of it. We still need to watch our borders though. Those brigands were Plegian."

Phila bowed respectively, "Forgive me, milord. I should have sent the pegasus knights to intercept the second attack."

"There wasn't need, Phila. Your duty was here, protecting Emmeryn."

Lissa nodded, "Those brigands were running for the hills after we finished them off. Thanks to Erin and Robin, of course!"

Emmeryn moved her gaze to Robin and me at the back of the group, "You speak of the two who accompany you?"

"Yes, they both fought valiantly," Chrom said, "I've decided to make both Erin and Robin Shepherds. The latter becoming our new tactician."

Robin slightly bowed awkwardly as I gave a cheerful, but sheepish finger-wiggly-wave. I hope that didn't get me a death sentence...

Emmeryn's smile widened, "It seems that Ylisse owes you a debt, Erin and Robin."

"Not at all, milady!" Robin said as I let out a small laugh.

"What do you mean, Robin? You were amazing out there, Mr. Tactician!" I made him blush in embarrassment! Awe!

"Forgive me, Your Grace…I must speak!" Frederick said as Robin and I facepalmed, "Robin claims to have lost his memory and Erin claims to have lost her way…We cannot get rid of the possibility of them both being brigands or Plegian spies."

Oh! Can't resist like Owain's twitching sword hand!

"Forgive me, Sir Frederick, but I must speak…" I said slowly, "While that could be true, it could also be false as well. True, you shouldn't trust someone you've just met, nor can you judge them at a first glance. Being wary is a good trait, but judging someone before you see their actions isn't. And you've seen my actions thus far. That may very well be poor judgement."

I might have put myself into some serious shit, but going all author mode on him was worth it!

Yup. From Freddy's glare, I can tell that my head will be on his lance before next week. On the other hand, Chrom, Emmeryn and Robin looked slightly amused while Lissa giggled silently. Hell, Phila is even smiling slightly.

…

…

…

…

…

"Very well," Emmeryn started, "It seems as though you have both earned Chrom's trust. And with it, you have earned mine as well."

_How do you like them apples?! Huh, Frederick?!_

"Thank you, Your Grace," I said as Robin said;

"Milady."

She nodded and smiled at Frederick, who looked like a mix between embarrassed and wanting to strangle someone. I have that effect on people…

"Thank you, Frederick. You never fail to look after us. My brother and sister are blessed to have such a tireless guardian. I hope they acknowledge that fact from time to time."

Frederick nodded, "Yes. They sometimes express something akin to gratitude…" He looked toward Phila, "Phila, I assume you've heard of the deathly creatures we had encountered?"

"Yes, milord," Phila said, "There have been sightings all across Ylisse. I've sent out a few pegasus knights to dispatch them."

"Chrom," Emmeryn turned back to Chrom, "We are about to hold council and we'll need your knowledge on this threat in order to come to a decision. I was hoping you could join us."

"O-of course, Emm," Chrom said, clearly not wanting this.

Hey, I warned you, Princey. Should've listened!

Lissa giggled as Chrom and Frederick slowly followed Emmeryn and Phila into the council room.

"Looks like that's our cue!" She grabbed both my hand and Robin's, "I've got some peeps I want you to meet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's PoV<strong>

**Meanwhile…**

Damn. I'm so hungry!

Currently, I was walking through the garrison, trying to find some yum-yums for my tum-tum. I had just gotten my room and now I can't fine my way back to it or to the mess hall in this two story, labyrinthine fort.

Wait. Hold up.

I smell something good…Cookies!

Doing what anyone would do in that situation, I ran through the place, following the scent until I reached my destination.

…

Gonzy! Hey! I claimed those mentally! No fa–

Oh! There's more!

I wonder who made them….

"Hey, you're Rei, aren't you?" A familiar cavalier said.

"Yeppers!" I said, "And who might you be?"

I already knew who it was, but ya know…I don't really know him.

"I'm Stahl. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," I eyed a dish of cookies in the corner, "Did you make those beauties?"

"Oh you mean the cookies? Yeah. You can have some if–"

I immediately grabbed the dish and sat at one of the many wooden-school-cafeteria-style tables. Taking a cookie, I bit into it and the deliciousness washed over my tonguey-tongue.

"Dese are dewicous!" I said around the cookie, "What are they, chocolate chip? They sure taste like it!"

Stahl shook his head in amusement, "Nope. They're oatmeal raisin cookies."

…

…

Oh shoooooot.

"Wait a minute. Those cookies aren't chocolate chip…I'm allergic to raisins! Shit!" I jumped up and began running around the room like a headless chicken. That is the Rei way. Hey! That rhymes!

"Those...are...raisins. WHYYYYYY-HY-HYYYYY?! SHAWTY, DESTROY ALL THE FOOD DISPENSERS! WIPE THE RAISIN ABOMINATIONS OFF THE MAP!" I pointed at Gonzy, "I JUST WANTED CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?"

Stahl looked at Gonzy awkwardly, "Um….Will she live?"

He just nodded, "This is an everyday occurrence. Meet Rei. She just gets a bad cold."

"Another question…What's a food dispenser?"

Gonzy looked from the cookies to Stahl, "Well…It dispenses food? I dunno. Rei has one overactive imagination."

I let out a loud sneeze before turning to them, "Stop tawking abouf meh!" Great! Now my nose is clogged!

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

Lissa had just introduced us to everyone and all that. There really isn't much to note there. We talked and Sumia fell on her face when Chrom returned. So yeah. We're heading to Ferox in the next week or so.

Joy…

Me? I decided to explore. I need some form of instrument to play or I fear I will die. No joke. I need something…I can't risk anyone seeing my other worldly stuff, so this is my best bet. To keep my sanity of course.

Where will I search, though? Meh. Maribelle has bound to have some type of instrument in the garrison…

Hell, I think I hear one now…

I've lost it.

…Wait. It's coming from down the hall.

I made a left in the labyrinthine garrison and found an open door. With Maribelle. And a piano. SCORE!

I slowly entered and waited for her to finish playing before applauding. Maribelle jumped in surprise and then quickly 'composed' herself. Oh, damn me and my music puns.

"Hmph," She stood, "I didn't know that the lowborn had an appreciation for music."

…Author mode. Initiate.

"I'm going to ignore the lowborn part, Lady Maribelle," I said, "But, sure, us 'lowborns' have a huge appreciation for music. In fact, I play a few instruments myself."

"Really?" She asked, "I didn't know that you baseborn brutes had such talent. If you want to call it that. Please. Entertain me."

I scanned the room, sending up a prayer for a–

FLUTE!

Ha ha! Bene!

"As you wish, Maribelle. Could I call you that? It seems that's the…level ground between us. Seeing as I'm not looking down my nose…" I walked over to the instrument. It was actually metal! No wood flutes for moi!

…

…

One teensy problem…No music…Okay. Let's see what I remember…What did I have to memorize for marching band? Oh! Notre Dame Victory March! Let's do that.

I quickly went through the song. Hopefully there weren't any mistakes…I think there were a lot.

Maribelle looks genuinely surprised.

"It's seems that your gloating wasn't baseless. You have my sincerest apologies."

I let out a small laugh. A sincere one, "Thanks, Maribelle. I'm just a simple soldier, writer and musician. Nothing noble about it."

"Oh, on the contrary! …Erin, was it?" I nodded as she spoke, "That is a noble pursuit. Music is a glorious thing! Not many know how to read it. Or play it, no less!"

"Eh…I suppose," I muttered. That song was filled with mistakes…but I guess since it was foreign, she didn't notice…?

"Well, farewell to you. It is time that I've met Lissa for our daily tea."

"Oh…uh…See you later, Mari!"

And then I was left in a room with an instrument.

…

What the hell am I doing in here? Alone? With an instrument?!

I'm just…going to take this, its case and flee from the scene! I want to find a weapon and beat up some dummies!

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's PoV<strong>

"ACHOO!" I sneezed as I clutched the fire tome I had 'borrowed' from Miriel, "Stubid code!"

I know it isn't Stahl's fault, but I still want to strangle him! Well, anyone will do! Hm. And I have this Fire tome. I could light some people…Er…_dummies_ up!

"ACHOO!" I rubbed my nose as I walked over to a dummy that was being brutally murdered by my bestie.

"Hyah!" Erin punched the dummy in the face before turning to me, "Oh, hey Rei! What's up?"

"The sky…."

"What's wrong?"

"Stubid Stahl mabe stubid raisin cookies!" I sniffled, "Abd they looked like chocobate cookies!"

"…I hope you aren't planning revenge with that tome…" She looked down at the Fire tome.

"No, bub I wanb to try it oub!" I focused on my hands as I opened to a random page, "Now how does bis work?"

"I dunno! Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one that has bear nose in a book when you aren't blaying vibeo gabes!"

"You know that's not true! Did you forget that I do karate, volleyball and swim team?"

"…"

"Hey are you even listening?!"

I looked down at the tome as a small fire formed in my hand.

Erin's eyes widened, "Wow. You did it!"

"Yeah…." I looked down at the tome, "FIRE!"

"AHHHHH!" Erin jumped back as the spell hit her sleeve, "REI! YOU IDIOT!" and proceeded to run around, waving her arms over her head, which made the fire worse.

I did what any person would do in this situation. Roll on the floor laughing.

"REI! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO IF YOUR CLOTHES ARE ON FIRE! GET HELP, YOU IDIOT!"

What I didn't notice was the small mage running over to her. When he was in range he launched a spell.

"ELWIND!"

Erin was flung across the ground and into a training dummy.

"He heh! Thanks, kid!" I said to the mage.

"I-I'm not a kid!"

"Sure, shortstob! My name's Rei, by the bay." I smiled down at the kid. Yes, down! I'm taller than someone!

"…"

"…"

"What's with your voice?"

"Allerbies. Stahl mabe raisin cookies…"

"You're allergic to raisins?"

"Yeb!"

"….Oh! I'm Ricken by the way!"

"Hello R-"

"REI!" I heard Erin yell.

"Holb that thought!" I turned on my tail and ran towards the entrance to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

Oh! When I find Rei, I'll kill her!

I ran through the palace halls, not paying attention where I was going or where Rei was. I think I might be lost. Yeah. Let's just keep running around blindly…Yeah!

_La la la la lal lal lalaalalallalalalalala! RUNNING. RUNNING IN THE HALLS! AND NO ONE CAN STOP MEH!_

…_._

Yeah, I need ther–

OOOOPH!

"What in the–"

"OWWW!"

…

…

…

Oh? Did I just run into Princey?

"...Hey…Um…Sorry about that…."

…Why's he apologizing?

Oh…Okay. Outstretched hand. Reach…and I'm on my feet again. Okay!

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one chasing after Rei. _After she set me on fire…_" I blinked and looked at the big portrait on the wall next to where I crashed into him…HEY?! WHERE'S 'MY' FLUTE?!

There it is! Let's just pick it up. Okay. Looking at the portrait again.

"Is that…" I started, "the Hero-King Marth?"

Chrom nodded, "Yes. I often come here to gather my thoughts before a long march."

"Really? …What does that say?" I looked at the words engraved in the golden frame, ""The world will never be perfect. That doesn't mean it's romantic or naïve to try and change it for the better…""

…Isn't that a deviation of a Steven Pinker quote? I feel like I've seen that before…

"That's a saying passed down from my too-many-greats-to-count-grandfather."

"Naturally…" I murmured, "Marth did live a few centuries ago. I find it fascinating…That such power to put a…uh…god to rest, could exist…"

"It truly is fascinating, isn't it…?"

I let out laugh, "We need to stop talking in circles. Yes, Marth is a badass with a badass sword who helped a badass god slay another pretty almost badass god." I smiled, "Now…This is really awkward. May I suggest breaking the ice?"

"…Hasn't it already been broken?"

"You aren't one for conversations, are you, Chrom? How about twenty-one questions? You're my boss and I barely know anything about you. You go first. Ask me any question you'd like, but for a twist you'll have to answer that question as well. Be careful what you ask."

"Any question?" He asked as I nodded, "That looks like an instrument case. What instrument do you play?" He says pointing at the flute case. Um uh….

"You're going to waste a question on that? Okay, I play the flute. Quite the lively instrument. Mostly has the melody. Loud and annoying sometimes and then beautiful and serene the next. Sort of like….I dunno," I was going to say myself, but then I'd be calling myself serene (which is not true) and I'm not bold enough to say the former.

"I don't play any instruments. I won't say I haven't tried. Maribelle practically forced a few upon me. Including Lissa's and my nanny of sorts. ...We don't speak of the poor things' fates."

"You broke them all out of frustration didn't you?" I smirked, "You aren't alone. I chucked my flute at a wall once and broke this really expensive dish…My mother was so mad…Er…Um….A question for you…I was going to ask favorite color…but I can already see that it is blue…How about…" What is a question you'd just ask a normal person? "Favorite food?"

"That has to be…Honestly…Bear meat. It just…I don't know. Gives me a sense of adventure outside of these walls…I mean I've been out of the city, but…I've never left Ylisse."

"Really?" I asked, "Hm…Understandable…"

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV<strong>

Umm…..

Darkness. Okay. Darkness. Yeah. And oh wait.

DARKNESS.

"Umm….Sir? Sir!" I heard a very familiar voice yell, "Are you all right?"

Well…The ground is hard. Like wood. I'm moving too.

I opened my eyes open and saw a pink-haired woman in….dancer clothes?

That dragon…Yes! That was Grima, wasn't it?!

So, why am I here?

"Y-you're awake!" She cried happily, "I'm sorry for moving you from where you were….but you were in the middle of the road and when I tried to rouse you…I….Um…"

I blinked a few times and looked at my hands. Gauntlets. Silver ones…Like the ones that are part of my Zacharias Barnham cosply….Really, world?! What are you gonna do now? Give me a British accent and make me a 'manly man?!'

"It's fine, miss," OH THANK GOD….I am so sorry, "Just where are we?"

"In…my caravan heading…to Regna Ferox…" She said shyly, "…Oh! My name's Olivia…by the way…"

"My name's Lucas. Nice to meet you Olivia," I held out my hand for a handshake. When she didn't move I pulled my hand back sheepishly.

"…Hm…Your voice is different from before…."

"From before?"

"…It had an accent…You were mumbling something in your sleep."

"Oh…That's only when….I'm stressed…"

And that's how my journey with Olivia began. We soon headed to West Ferox to meet up with Khan Basilio and I became part of Olivia's dance. I showed them the modern moves of our times of course. It might've been a mistake, but it was all worth it for all the great times I had there and on the road with Olivia.

…Then I discovered the 3DS….

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person Aquarius PoV<strong>

"It seems that four of our eight heroes have arrived…." Aquarius murmured, "Ate!"

"Yes, Aquarius?" The goddess of mischief appeared at the leader of the Zodiac's side.

"Begin your changes on this newcomer. It seems Cancer was trying to bend some rules…"

"Yes, ma'am!" The small red-haired goddess left the 'room.'

"…It has begun…The world has begun to collapse…I put my faith in you my host….as I put my faith in the rest of the hosts…."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Who's Aquarius's host? Who's this Cancer dude? …Never mind. We know him. I just forgot him in the last chapter…Who are the rest of the Zodiac Hosts?! Find out next *gunshot*<strong>

**I really like how this story is sturning out so far. Oh! So many possibilities! If anyone wants to request a sidequest, then I'm all ears! There will be a few of these in here and I cannot wait! Now I was going to put a rant down there...About Religion interrupting stuff (more importantly how much of this story I get done) *gunshot* And down there is my other excuse for absence...vvvvv**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE STORY. EXCUSE OF ABSENCE. MAY ALSO CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR vvvv**

**Okay. I am on the verge of tears right now. So I'm on the end of the second trial in Professor Layton VS. Phoenix Wright and….**

***Runs at random character in story and hugs them.***

**Erin – Oh no! Chrom, you take this one!**

**Chrom – *sighs* Fine.**

**SHE'S GONE! AND SHE AIN'T NEVER COMING BACK!**

**Chrom – Who's gone?**

**MAYA FEY! **

***jumps to chapter….6?***

**SHE'S BACK! YAY!**

**Chrom – Do you really think they'd kill a main character?**

**They killed you…**

**Chrom – WHAT?!**

**Nothing….**

**Lucina – If Father's life is in–**

**LUCINA, NO!**

**Lucina – ….**

**THANK YOU!**

**Lucas – I'm barely in this chapter for five minutes and shit is messed up…**

**Brandon – Welcome to our world. **

**Rei – You are trapped here. FOREVER!**

**Erin – And EVER!**

**Lucas – NOOOOOO!**

**Ahem…**

…

…

…

…

**SAY WHAT YOU WANT. **

…

**I have no regrets….**


	5. Chapter 5: Turnabout Witches! Part 1

**Hellooooo! I can't wait for this to progress! My reasons? You might see in this chapter or the next! Depends on what I get to! I is soooooosssssss exciteds!**

**Woah, woah, woah! 804 views already?! Hot damn! Thanks guys!**

**….Okay. My brain is exploding right now! Those Pokemon updates! ^.^ **

**Anyway! Slow internet shall be slow and the chapter is a go, go, go!**

**Chapter 5: Turnabout Witches?! Part 1**

**In the cosmos…**

A white dragon stood atop a 'precipice' that had somehow formed in the cosmos. Kneeling in front of her was a messenger spirit.

"Mercury, I want you to warn Naga immediately," The dragon said as she flicked her tail.

The winged messenger bowed his head, "Yes, Lady Raava."

When the messenger vanished, another appeared in front of the Raava.

"A message, Mother? May I ask about the contents of this message?" The newcomer asked.

"I suppose you have a right to know, Aquarius…" She looked down at the eldest of her children as she morphed into a more humanoid figure, "It is worse than we originally thought. It isn't just Grima who's stirring, but his father as well…."

"But that's impossible!" Aquarius exclaimed, "The seal put upon the spirit of chaos and darkness by you, myself, my siblings and Naga cannot be broken! Not yet! A millennium has not past!"

"…" Raava remained silent for a minute, "It seems as if an outside force is at work…Or one of our own has turned. Only _we_ have the power to break the seal…"

Aquarius looked in the direction of Ylisse angrily, "It's that manakete's fault isn't it?! She–!"

"Enough! You will not talk to your sister in that matter!" Raava raged, "She would never hurt her own people! She loves them too much!"

"She is no sister of mine!" Aquarius continued, "She's spawn of that–!"

"I said enough!" Raava glared at the water bearer, "Now leave! Bring this news to your siblings."

…

…

…

"Tell them Vaatu will return…"

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

"ERIN!"

"GOOD MORNING, YLISSE~" I yelled as Rei somehow got into my _locked_ room to wake me up for the march, "EVERYDAY'S LIKE AN OPEN DOOR! EVERYTHING'S LIKE A FANTASY! EVERY SOUND'S LIKE A SYMPHONY~ GOOD MORNING, YLI–!"

*Slap*

…

"Thanks, Rei…" I murmured as I rolled out onto the floor and lied there a minute before getting up and pulling on my washed 'arrival' clothes. I need more stuff for this wardrobe!

"No problemo! Don't want the others to get mad at you for your sleeping habits!" She smiled, "And you've got breakfast duty before the march. So I got you up extra early! Make those heavenly scrambled eggs!"

That is the only thing I know how to make…Pathetic, I know. I never said that I barely passed Home Ec. Now you know.

"…So what you're saying is. It's still early," Rei nodded at this, "If you weren't my best friend, I'd kill you," I said as I walked to the door and turned the knob.

"I know~!" Rei chirped as she skipped out the door behind me.

"*sigh* Rei! Quietly! People are sleeping!" I 'whispered' harshly.

"Aww…You're no fun," She mumbled and proceeded to skip in slow motion to avoid making noise.

Rei Feuer, ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

><p>Well. I think that turned out rather well. No one fainted. Which is a given with how awesome these eggs are…I probably didn't use that right. Whatever. It seemed like people enjoyed it.<p>

_*puts on imaginary shades* And I got everyone's orders. Deal with it…_

…

…

…

I need someone to pop my inflating ego. Like right now or I might go and try to one-up people…

"…My one-up senses are tingling…." Rei murmured as she pointed a rubber spatula at me as we stood in the kitchen, cleaning up everything. We needed to finish this fast, as we were marching soon.

"Yes. Please. Pop my inflating ego…." I said as my hands began to twitch.

I have a problem…I think. I need therapy for this. ASAP.

"Already on it…" Rei smirked evilly as she pulled her phone out of a secret compartment in her yellow tactician coat, "Remember when this happened?" She showed me a picture of the time I got covered in mashed potatoes at lunch.

The nurse was out of spare clothes and my parents weren't able to drop clothes off, so, naturally, I had to walk around _covered_ in mashed potatoes all day. I didn't speak to Rei for half a day…Heh.

"GODS! You still have that?!" I yelled embarrassedly, "Put it away! And delete that photo!"

"…Nope. I think I'll keep-."

Chrom poked his head into the room causing both of us to jump and Rei to throw her indestructible phone into an empty pot.

"Hey, are you done in here yet?" He asked, "We're about to head out."

"YES SIR!" Rei and I saluted smartly.

Chrom seemed to 'sweatdrop' as I call it–you can't really do that in real life…Okay, use imagination!–as he ducked out of the doorway, saying, "All right. Meet us at the end of the military district."

After a few seconds Rei whimpered, "My poor phone…" and reached into the pot, "No cracks or anything! That's a relief!"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go…"

We both picked up our bags of packed clothes and stuff that we had left in the kitchen and headed into the military district.

**? PoV**

I walked into a crowded town, hoodies unzipped revealing a blue shirt. The civilians looked at me odd, but it didn't bother me, Mother planned it that way after all. My whole wardrobe and even my name.

Rory.

Ringing any bells? Not many know where the idea came from. Care to guess? Go on ahead.

Anyway, I continued to walk through the town, hoping to find some lead to one of the Gemstones or even my mother. That was until I heard a scream. A very familiar scream…That means…

"Ye curs! Unhand me this instant or ye'll be missing a few bits!" I heard Amelia yell.

…Someone has their hands on my girlfriend…

…

…

I immediately ran in the direction of her voice.

Running around a corner, I saw her waving her iron sword at some thugs.

"Hey! Meat sacs! Let go of my girlfriend!"

The thugs and Amelia turned their attention to me. Their expressions were mixed. Amelia's being one of joy and the bandits/brigands/thugs/whatever looked pretty made.

Thug number one smirked, "Then you shoulda kept the pretty lass in sight."

Thug number two nodded, "Not like she'd want the eyes of a whelp like you on 'er!"

While they were distracted Amy lashed out and kicked them away before running to me, as I ran at the thugs, sword drawn. I easily incapacitated them.

…

…

That was too easy. They didn't even have weapons!

"Aboot bloody time ye shawed up! A've bin wondering aroond aimlessly trying tae fin' ye!"

"Well, soooooorrrry! We were separated during the jump to the past!"

"…Hmph…Whatever," Amy said, finally calming down.

"….Where's your brother?"

"I dunno…Probably flirting with some village maidens….

**Chrom's PoV**

"Stahl's late," Robin murmured beside me as we watched Rei, Erin and Brandon absolutely fail at a crash course on horseback. It was required that each Shepherd could at least ride a horse, not necessarily in battle though. …Well that's what we told them.

I nodded, "Stahl was never a morning person," I turned from the newest Shepherds and faced the tactician, "Say…Robin?"

"Yes, Chrom?"

"You don't know how to ride a horse, correct?"

The tactician visibly paled as Cordelia, one of Phila's finest, walked up, Maribelle by her side. The color returned to his face as Cordelia spoke, saving him for the time being.

"All the equipment is loaded and accounted for, Prince Chrom," Cordelia bowed, "I best be on my way to join Captain Phila and the other knights."

"Thank you, Cordelia. You didn't need to organize the convoy…."

"It was my pleasure, milord!" Cordelia swiftly turned and walked away.

Maribelle stepped forward, "Milord," She hesitantly acknowledged Robin, "Robin, I wish you both good fortune in the negotiations with those brutes in Regna Ferox."

Robin forced a smile–or was it real?–and looked at Maribelle, "Thanks, Maribelle."

"Hmph," Maribelle turned away, "It is simply common courtesy to acknowledge all those present, don't expect that to hold any meaning."

I sighed. Maribelle will be Maribelle, "Just hold down the fort while we're in Ferox."

Maribelle turned back with a small smile, "Certainly, milord. Ylisse and your sister are in good hands. You'll pity any brigand that gets near me and my trusty parasol."

With that Maribelle walked back towards the garrison.

Robin silently watched the newest Shepherds again before smirking, "When are you going to tell them that this crash course is just a joke?"

"I was waiting for you to figure it out…." I said.

"AHHHH!" Rei soared through the air and landed on top of Robin.

"AUGH!" Robin yelped at he crashed under the weight of the petite girl while Brandon and Erin high-fived in the background.

I barely contained my laughter as the tactician pushed Rei off and slowly stood.

"Stahp," Robin grumbled.

"When can we stop doing this pointless crash course?" Rei asked, "Because I know all of this is a load of pegasus dung…" She frownec, "It doesn't add up. _Pull this again and you'll dread your judgement day..._"

"Yeah, you didn't have to do any of that...It was just amusement while we were waiting for Cordelia to finish with the supplies," I said fearfully, thinking of the many things Rei could do for revenge.

**Erin's PoV**

"WHAAAAAT?!" I yelled angrily, "We didn't have to do that?!"

The present Shepherds, including Chrom and Robin, tried to hold in laughter as we stood before the road.

"Don't worry, you get the first caravan shift," Robin said.

"Caravan shift?" Brandon asked.

"You get the first two hours of every day in the caravan. After your two hours are up, you swift with one of the marching Shepherds. Two Shepherds also ride in the convoy and switch with other marching Shepherds as well."

I smiled, "Robin! You're a saint! You know that, right?"

Robin sighed, "Don't praise me yet…."

Chrom nodded before turning to the rest of the Shepherds, "We'll be stopping at a town halfway to Ferox to restock and get warmer clothes if necessary."

Really? That's new…

…

…

Hm. Continue?

"Hey!" Stahl yelled from behind us, "Wait for me!"

Rei ran up to the cavalier, "Stahl! You made it!"

Frederick glared at Stahl, "Yes, and would you like to explain your tardiness?"

"It's not my fault. Honest. No one told me about the march. I found out from Miriel this morning," Everyone just stared until Stahl simply said, "…Vaike."

All present Shepherds, excluding Vaike, facepalmed.

Lissa sighed, "…Vaike? Did you forgot to tell Stahl about the march?"

The blonde haired man held up his hands defensively, "The Vaike doesn't forget…I just don't always remember is all."

"I swear to Naga that you'd forget you name if you didn't always say it to yourself!" Lissa looked around, "Speaking about forgetting things…Did you forget your axe again?"

"Hey! That only happened once…! Okay, twice tops! Training sessions don't count!"

Rei let out a distressed sigh, "Okay, Sleepyhead, why didn't you just ride your horse here?" She gestured to Stahl's horse, Pancake, who was being led by the reigns.

He blushed in embarrassment and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I don't do well when I'm hungry?"

"…"

"What? I missed breakfast!"

The present Shepherds, including me, simply walked to our respective positions for the march.

* * *

><p>I sat in the caravan with an old tome, inkwell and quill while Rei and Brandon talked with Sumia. Yay…Medieval times!<p>

_An account of the Shepherds by:_

_Erin Fedelta -_

_November 14 X178 – _

I flipped the page and began the first entry…

"_As you read in the first page of the book, my name is Erin Fedelta. Last January (X178) I turned eighteen and…left home. I found myself lost until coming across Chrom, Lissa and their valiant knight Frederick, who had been accompanied by the amnesiac tactician, Robin, in Southtown, a town south of Ylisstol, on the southern coast of Ylisse. I know. It's a run-on sentence. You may as well get used to it as you're reading this._

"_I met many different characters after I made the journey back to Ylisstol with the group, another Shepherd, Sully, and a flirtatious noble named Virion, who later joined the Shepherds. _

"_Gods, you should've seen Robby's reaction to finding out Chrom and Lissa were the prince and princess of Ylisse! _

"_Soon after we arrived, I met the amazing exalt, Lady Emmeryn. Damn. If one word could label her it'd be serenity. She was a calming presence in this world of…love and war, I suppose? They truly are lucky to–."_

"What's that you're writing?"

"GYAAHHH!" I jumped in my spot as I noticed Chrom's presence, "By the gods, Chrom! You almost gave my awesome self a heart attack!"

"….Um…Sorry about that," He muttered, "But seriously, you've piqued my curiosity, what's that book for?"

"Oh this?" I looked at my neatish handwriting on the pages, "It's a journal. An account of the Shepherds of Ylisse for future generations of Shepherds or for museums in the future…See what I mean?"

"That seems interesting," He took a seat in the caravan, across from me, "What else?"

"…You're just like my mother sometimes…" I murmured, "If I got a letter from _anyone_ she would ask about the contents and who it was from! Like woman! I have a right to know what's in my _mail_ and not to show you it!"

Chrom sweatdropped again.

...

DAMNIT.

"…My mother…" I frowned, "I don't know when I'll see her or my brother and sister again…They were annoying and I constantly wanted to brutally murder them…but…"

"Are you all right? I hope I didn't–."

"You did nothing wrong, Chrom!" I snapped, causing him to wince, "I just need some time to think," I looked away sadly, "I suggest you go before I say something I regret. I've got quite the vocabulary."

I heard the creaking of wood as he left the caravan.

That's when I let a few tears flow.

I shouldn't have snapped! I shouldn't have even brought that up!

And through all of it I could vaguely here the ding of a completed support…

* * *

><p>"RAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

….

"Milord!" Frederick yelled back, "There appear to be Risen up ahead!"

_No, that really loud groan/scream was a cow!_

Rei, Brandon, Sumia and I stepped out of the caravan to see a frowning Chrom.

"Gods…Have they spread this far?!"

"No, Chrom, those are walking potato sacks!" I said.

"…Look, I'm sorry about–."

"Milord, the Risen are mobilizing, we best strike while the iron is hot," Frederick interrupted.

Rei jumped beside me and held up a Fire tome that someone for some reason let her keep. Like seriously?!

"We're gonna char that rotten flesh!"

Brandon sighed, "I guess this sword'll do."

"Nope," I swiped the iron sword, "Wild Gonzys cannot have sharp objects in their possession. It runs the risk of accidentally dead comrades. I shall use it in your stead."

Brandon frowned and just got a bronze one from the convoy…that was following Chrom like a sentient being.

…

…

OH GODS! IT'S SENTIENT!

"RAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Risen cried again, the growl/groan accompanied by a blast of fire from its direction this time, causing the present Shepherds to run and duck for cover.

**BADOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

"HEY! That's not fair!" I yelled, peeking out of my hiding spot, "They've got an almost infinite amount of explosives!"

"Yes, but they don't have the skill to wield such magic without the aid of tomes. I, on the other hand, am quite acquainted with tomeless magic…" Miriel muttered behind us, causing everyone to slowly rise from their cover sheepishly.

"If I had my axe, I'd drive it up their asses!" Vaike grumbled.

"Hmph," Miriel pulled an axe from her waist, "I was wondering what form of ignoramus would forget such a thing…" She hand over the axe, "but still Vaike is a deucedly uncouth ignoramus and a debauched simple-minded arbitrary dereliction of genetics."

…

"Was tha' an insult, lady?" Vaike asked.

"Debauched…Means corrupt," Robin said, trying think of what Miriel said, "She basically said you're a "Damnably uncivilized stupid and corrupt random neglect of Naga." Gods, Miriel! That's cold!"

"…"

…

…

…

"It is horribly true my allies," Miriel said as she threw a fire spell at one of the Risen archers.

We all shrugged and ran into battle.

Rei started firing fire spells at Risen, as I ran in and finished them off.

"Kill stealer!" Rei yelled unhappily.

"Too bad~"

"GUYS!" Robin's voice yelled, "PLAN!"

"OH….RIIIIGHT," Everyone said simultaneously.

"REI, STAHL, GON–ER, BRANDON, SULLY, VAIKE, VIRION, I WANT YOU TO CHARGE THE CAVALIERS! REI AND VIRION IN THE SECOND ROW AND STAHL, BRANDON, SULLY AND VAIKE IN FRONT!" He turned to the rest of us, "CHROM, ERIN, FREDERICK, LISSA, SUMIA (She's here?! I totally forgot about that!) AND MYSELF WILL FEND OFF THE SWORD AND AXE WIELDERS!"

"SIR!" Rei and I said simultaneously before running off to do our roles.

As we neared the sword users, I ran at one and aimed a slash at its torso, before falling back. I didn't escape unscathed though and yelped in pain.

"YOWCH! Big meanie!" I yelled, as Chrom finished off the Risen with a single strike…Screw you, Chrom, "That's what happens when you mess with the sheep! You get the slaughter!" That was a really bad 'Ally defeats enemy quote….'

I sighed in relief as I felt the pain of my wound disappear for a second, before the feeling the flesh force itself back together. OW. It hurts. …

And now it doesn't!

Lissa! You saint!

Anyway, it looks like Frederick finished off the leader in the time that I was waiting to be healed…Aww…

I wanted more action!

* * *

><p>We finally reached the small town after another hour. From here it'll be about a week until we get to Ferox…<p>

Rei and I had immediately located a store with wintery clothes. We may have NY blood, but I have a feeling Ferox will reach Canadian temperatures…Better safe than sorry.

"OH. MY. GOD," I gasped as I saw a very familiar cloak and dress, "Rei doesn't this look like Espella Cantabella's dress and cloak?"

"Yes!" Rei squealed like a fangirl, "What size is it?"

"My size!" I cheered as I snatched it off the rack and ran into the changing room.

"Erin! No far…Screw you!" Rei wailed in dismay, those wails were drowned out when she squealed again, "Maya Fey! It's my size!"

I stepped out of the dressing room. Cloak and weird dress thingy on. I don't like dresses, but this is an exception!

"So?"

Rei nodded enthusiastically...as we both ran to the cashier, who was an Anna.

"Oh, I see you discovered our Outrealm exclusive outfits…" She smiled evilly, "That'll be 10 gold for both."

TAKE MY MONEY.

* * *

><p>As Rei and I exited the shop, wearing our new stuff, we heard a scream from the center of town.<p>

"WITCH! It's her! She's a witch! The Great Witch Bezella!" A random woman cried.

Wait. Witch…Espella costume…Bezella

*turning gears noise*

"Excuse me, sir?" I turned to a random dude, "Do you happen to know the name of this town?"

"Labyrinthia."

Rei and I fangirled for a moment before becoming serious again and running to the scene of a possible crime.

When we got there the Shepherds had the same idea and had gathered at the scene. I walked up to the possible victim, accused and another person, who Chrom was already talking to.

"What happened here?" Chrom asked calmly.

The farmer lady looked at the girl who was sprawled on the ground and then at the knight who had another woman's arms restrained, "I witnessed this girl use a curse on the unconscious one ove–."

"LIES!" The girl cried with a sort of British accent, "Are you just going to believe that because she's unconscious!"

"Silence!" A _female_ voice came from underneath the knight's helm, "You shall be put to the flame for your act of witchcraft!"

"Hold!" Chrom said, "You're seriously going to burn this woman because she supposedly performed witchcraft?! Magic is not an uncommon thing in these lands, for what reason should she be put to the flame then?!"

"No, you hold, prince," A woman stepped forward, "You have no power in these lands, nor will you ever. The exalt signed off this small portion of land to the creator of this town, Labyrinthia. The Storyteller has dominion here. What he says goes," The person turned to the knight, "Take her to the flames…"

"WAIT!" I heard Rei cry, "Will you at least try her in court?! I'm sure your "Storyteller" can't be that cruel!"

"No, even those who are sus–."

The cry of an owl interrupted the woman's sentence as it dropped a letter into his hands. She opened the letter and looked at the girl.

"Very well. The trial cannot be held without a defense…one of you must step forward to face me, the Inquisitor in court."

Robin, Rei and I stepped forward.

…

"There can be more than one person at the defense's desk, but only one is the true defender…"

I looked at Robin with puppy dog eyes and then at Rei. They both looked down in defeat.

"Let's hope you're as sharp as you say you are, Erin," Robin said as we, the Shepherds, accused, witnesses and victim, who had finally regained conscious, were escorted to the court along. Oh! This'll be so fun!

…

…

I hope I don't mess up too bad…

* * *

><p>"We will now begin the trial of Ygritte Esselton. She has been charged with being a witch and using here witchcraft against a citizen of Labyrinthia. If the accused is not found guilty, we will conduct a search for the true culprit. The true culprit will be burned in her stead. If the accused is found to be guilty, she will be cast into the flames," The judge said as he sat in his bench, "Defense? Are you prepared?"<p>

"Yes, Your Honor," I said proudly as both Robin and Rei pouted next to me.

"Inquisitor Stellaris, are you prepared?"

"The Iniquisition is ready," She said, "I do hope you're ready, defense."

"You'll be surprised at what we can achieve," I replied, "You should be the one checking if you're ready."

The judge nodded, "The Court Anna has provided us with an image of the crime scene with a snapshot tome. Thanks to her we never get anything wrong because of the Court Illustrator…." The judge glared at a bailiff, who shuddered involuntarily.

_He must have been the Court Illustrator…_

An Anna called from the back of the room, "No, you rock, Judge Ester! (Pfft! ESTER?! Hahahahaha!)" She paused for a minute, "That compliment will cost you one gold piece!"

…Classic Anna

"*ahem* Inquisitor, please call your first witness to the stand!"

"Yes, milord," Stellaris said, "I would like to call Peatrice Garnal to the witness stand!"

The farmer lady from before hobbled up to the Witches' Court-esque stand/bench.

"Witness, please being your testimony."

"Yes, Lady Stellaris," Cue sword crossing effect! _Schwing!_ "I was walking home after completing my daily routine in the market. I stopped at the bakery, sold fresh vegetables at the stalls and sold a few of my prized hens. Soon after, I entered the square only to witness a flash of purple and the victim falling to the ground and losing consciousness. My reaction was to scream as loud as my lungs would manage."

I tilted my head, "You screamed? Was that the scream I heard from the shop? Something along the lines of "WITCH! It's her! She's a witch! The Great Witch Bezella!"?"

The lady nodded, "Yes, I that is what I said."

I nodded, "And what was this flash of purple you say you saw?"

"Naturally, it was witchcraft! Only witchcraft can't take that color in raw magic energy! That's common knowledge for every Labyrinthian!"

Robin shook his head next to me, "We're not getting much from this witness…"

"No, there's one more bit you can press about," Rei muttered, "Ask about when the witness fell. The sequence of events. _Maybe that'll tip the scales in our favor and the final judgement will be hastened._"

"Good idea, Rei," I turned back to the witness, "Mrs. Garnal? You say that the light flashed before the victim fell? Are you absolutely sure that is the sequence of events?"

"Hm…Well…" Garnal hesitated, "Th-the victim fell to the ground after the light flashed! Yes! That's what happened!"

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"That is clearly what happened."

Robin smirked as I said the next sentence, "Then you are clearly lying!"

The farmer was taken aback by my sudden statement, "W-what do you mean?!"

Oh! I told Robin about this and we're gonna make it work!

I signaled to Rei and Robin and we both spun on our heels before pointing at the witness, "Objection! There's a contradiction in your testimony!"

"Your Honor! The witness clearly does not know what exactly happened and when, therefore, their testimony is unreliable!"

"What?!" The judge asked, "And wherein lies that reason?"

"The witness stated in their testimony that the flash of light happened before the witness fell unconscious. When questioned further they stated the opposite order of events: the witness fell before the flash of light. This shows that the witness is unsure!"

*camera moves to the Shepherds, then to the accused, witness, defense and then…*

"Objection!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't care! That was so fun to write! I know. Testimony = really short and bland! But I couldn't resist doing this for the chapter! I just beat PF VS PW and my brain is like…*pshhwewewe* It was so beautiful! I laughed and cried through that wonderful ball of circuits and computer parts (?).<strong>

**Can you determine who Rei's zodiac is? I dropped a few hints. Who's this Vaatu?! Raava?! Those names...haven't we heard them elsewhere? What's this Labyrinthia? Who's this Storyteller?! Find out next time! (Maybe! Labyrinthia is going to be an in and out thing.)**

**This should be wrapped up in the next chap, along with a bit of the journey to Ferox. And then I might do the Thanksgiving special. Maybe. I said a big FU to the dates! So I'll have to wait a bit to catch up…Meh. It comes out when it comes out. **

…

**I have so much planned for the Christmas one…Okay more like an outline. But. I. Can't. Wait.**

**Here's a preview**

"**Have a Merry ****ing Christmas!"**

**... And maybe some Mean Girls references...Catch my drift? Cuz I sure don't **

**…**

**….**

**….**

**That is all.**

**Again.**

**I have NO regrets!**

**If you would like, please leave a review. Please point out any mistakes I might have made. I'm not the most grammatically correct person in the world! ...Better than m-*Shot***


	6. Chapter 6: Turnabout Witches! Part 2

**(What is going on in my mind right now) *plays I LIKE TRAINS***

**Thanks. That was a look into the mind of Tcc…..*cough***

**Oh! I cannot wait! The Courtroom action continues! ….It may or may not involve a priest and me questioning my faith…*Looks back a few years* THANK GOD THAT'S OVER. **

**That meaning religion. **

…

…

LINEBREAK

**Chapter 6: Turnabout Witches?! Part 2**

"Objection!" What could be if Barnham and Darklaw had a baby, Stellaris, slammed her gauntleted arm on the desk. She then continued to shake her head, "Witness! Is this true? Do you not know the order of events?"

"…." Peatrice remained silent.

I sighed, "Mrs. Garnal?"

"…Y-yes! I remember now!"

"Remember what _exactly_, pray tell?"

"The flash happened after the victim fell to the ground!" Stellaris frowned at Garnal's statement, "The experience was quite traumatic…It simply slipped my mind…"

The judge nodded, "Such an experience would terrify anyone, witness. Please amend your testimony."

_...REALLY?! Judge! Dude! Don't get sympathetic!_

Garnal nodded, "I was walking home after completing my daily routine in the market. I stopped at the bakery, sold fresh vegetables at the stalls and sold a few of my prized hens. Soon after, I entered the square only to witness the victim falling to the ground, unconscious before a purple light flashed. My initial reaction was to scream as loud as my lungs would manage."

Robin turned to me and said, "There's something there, I can almost grasp it, but what is it exactly…."

"Really?" I asked, "Maybe something with the victim?"

"Y-yes! That's it! Ask about where the witness and accused were during the crime!"

Rei nodded, "That's bound to be the key to _tipping the scales in our favor_!"

"…Rei?" I asked my friend, "What's with you and making all these weird scale and judgment related phrases or whatever lately?"

She shrugged, "I guess I just got this thing for scales and judgment…"

"Defender!" The judge bellowed, "Enough with the chitchat!"

"Y-yes, Your Honor!" I said meekly.

Stellaris smirked, "It seems that….What's your name, defender?"

"Erin Fedelta, Shepherd of Ylisse."

"Well, Ms. Fedelta, it seems that the defense isn't prepared…Even chatting amongst themselves!"

I made sure my face betrayed no emotion. My mind however…

_OFMG! THAT BITCH! YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME?! YOU WANNA GO?!_

…was another story.

"I assure you, Inquisitor Stellaris, the defense is more than ready," I looked to the stands and spotted some of the Shepherds before turning to the witness, "Ma'am, do you happen to know where the other witnesses were at the scene of the crime?"

Garnal shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't recall…Perhaps if I had a map or something to mark my location on?"

Stellaris nodded, "Your Honor, the Inquisition would like to present a map of the area."

"Permission granted," The Judge Ester said.

She pulled a rolled up piece of parchment, "This here, witness, is a map of the square. Could you please mark your location and the location of the other people that were in the area on here?" Garnal took the parchment and marked the spots, "Accused? Mark your location as well." Ygritte silently nodded and received the parchment from Garnal and quickly scratched in her location.

The map was given back to the Inquisitor, so she could look at it, before she passed it down to us.

I pushed it over to Robin, "Mr. Tactician, maps are your thing, look away!"

"…How is that even relevant?" He sighed, "Why are you even defending someone in court? Who in their right mind would hire you as their attorney?"

"…Someone who doesn't want to be burned to death?"

"All the more reason not to!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hey…Something doesn't add up here…." Robin pointed at the accused's position.

Rei and I peered closer at the map as Rei said, "Oh yeah! You're right!"

The judge turned his attention to us, "If you will not participate and chat amongst yourselves, you will be removed from this court and the accused will be cast into the flames…."

I looked up from the map, "Your Honor, we found something that contradicts a very vital piece of evidence!"

_See! We aren't "chatting amongst ourselves!"_

"…Oh? And what would that be?"

I brought the map over to the judge because this isn't the game and no one can look at the same exact piece of evidence at the same exact time, "Look closely at the accused's position. The accused is to the left of the victim, if a spell was used it would most definitely hit the victim. But! There is one thing stopping that from happening," I pointed at the knight that stood in between the victim and the accused, "The knight."

The judge's eyes widened, "Inquisitor! Did you know of this?"

"N-no, Your Honor! This is the first that I am hearing of this! I hadn't even known that the knight was a witness," Stellaris stammered.

"I will overlook this for now….Bailiff! Find that knight!"

* * *

><p>"Witness, state your name and occupation," Stellaris said to the knight.<p>

_Is it necessary for the knight to state an occupation?! We can all tell that they're a knight!_

"Certainly," The knight said through their helmet in a seemingly fake low voice, "My name is Mel Spechimen and I am part of the Knights of Inquisition."

…"_Mel Spechimen?" More like Male Specimen, am I right? ….Wait. I don't think…_

I looked closely at the witness. They wore a stupid cloak that was clipped to the front of their armor so I couldn't tell their gender from the design of the armor…

_Meh…It's probably not important…_

Stellaris nodded, "Honorable knight, please begin your testimony."

The knight saluted, "I was performing my usual patrol of the town square when I met the victim. She was a kind girl. I would be the first see her every day in the square selling flowers during my patrol. As usual we would exchange a greeting and I would be off to continue. This day was different however, our usually greeting was interrupted by that witch attacking her."

"I assume that you're referring to the defendant?"

"Yes, Inquisitor."

The judge nodded, "Defense, you may start your interrogation."

"Ask about the meeting," Rei suggested.

"You were patrolling at the time the incident took place?" I asked the knight.

"Yes, it was my usually noon patrol."

"And you say that you are the first to meet her every day? Is there a reason why you are always the first to see the victim?"

"The town square gate is closed until noon since the caretakers are cleaning, tending to the gardens and feeding the animals that live there," The knight explained, "I meet the victim every morning at the gate to open in for her."

"I see…That makes sense," I paused and though before continuing

…_Wait. I remember now! The knight at the scene had a female voice and this should be that same knight!_

"And one more thing. Can you please clarify your gender witness?"

The witness winced and removed her helmet.

Everyone in the gallery gasped and began murmuring as they realized "Male Specimen" was a girl. Pfft.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge said before let himself look surprised, "Witness, is there a reason why you didn't share your gender with the court?"

"….I never really thought that it posed a problem and was obvious," She said in the same low/croaky voice, "I'm simply getting over a bad cold…" before clearing her throat.

_Excuses!_

"Yes, and while we're on the topic," Stellaris said, "I'd like to bring in a second witness at this time."

_...I HATED that so much in the game…Oh gods…_

The judged nodded and a priest entered the room.

"Begin your group testimony," Stellaris said before turning and noticing my look of annoyance, "What is it, Ms. Fedelta? Are _two_ witnesses at once too much for you to handle?"

"Oh, on the contrary! I was worried you might slip up and make me have too easy a victory!"

The knight stated her testimony again before the priest spoke up.

"I was in the square on my way to the temple. It was routine. Usually I would be there about a minute or so after the knight opened the gate. I would then greet the flower girl and Ms. Mel. But this cursed morning the girl, Naga bless her, was knocked unconscious. I did witness the flash of light…but there was something else. It seemed as if the spell was used for a purpose other than harming the girl."

Robin leaned forward, "Father, what do you mean 'It seemed as if the spell was used for a purpose other than harming the girl?' What exactly did you see?"

I smiled.

_Good 'eye,' Robin!_

The holy man tilted his head in thought, "What exactly did I see? Hm…Well, other than the flash that occurred after the girl fell, I saw something glint in the sunlight. Metal maybe? Or was it Naga's divine intervention?"

…_Who concealed their gender and is wearing armor?_

…

…

I need definitive proof though…

"Father," I said to the priest, "Do you truly believe that it was Naga's 'divine intervention?'"

"Of course! You're not a spiritual one, are you, child?"

"I wouldn't call it that, Father…"

* * *

><p>Flashback….<p>

A teacher was in the middle of a lecture. One about…religion.

"All the proof is in here. In this bible. Proof that God created us all…"

Being the smart aleck I am, I decided to question said teacher, "Um…I know we're here to learn religion and stuff…but what if that book was written by some loon who wanted people to believe in some overlord? I mean, God could exist, but he could also not, right? I'm not trying to be THAT person but….How exactly do we know that that book is proof? As human beings, we're supposed to question things and beliefs…I can't explain it…"

The room remained awkwardly silent…

"Like, why'd he make us do this stupid workbook for Confirmation?!"

…

The room erupted in laughter.

"…Just keep doing what you're doing, Ms. Fedelta…." The teacher murmured.

"YES, SIR! RELIGION TEACHER, SIR!" I yelled and saluted smartly.

Flashback end…

* * *

><p>"…Defense….Defense!"<p>

"YES, SIR! JUDGE ESTER, SIR!"

The whole gallery sweatdropped.

The judge sighed and offered a reluctant smile…SCORING POINTS!

* * *

><p>We sat in the trial for about another hour…BOOORING! Why'd I agree to this?!<p>

….

….

Robin immediately jumped up in his spot and turned to Rei and me, "I've got it! Present this," He picked up the purple gem that we had received as evidence a while ago. When touched and used it would leave an almost permanent purple residue on any surface that isn't skin… "Present it to Ms. Mel. Do that, and we have this trial in the bag!"

"…Robin! You tactical genius you!" I gave him a friend hug and turned to face the judge and prosecution, "Your Honor, the defense would like to present evidence that the defendant is not guilty and that someone else is!"

The judge narrowed his eyes, readying his hammer…sorry, _gavel_, "Oh, and who's the true culprit?"

…Rei, Robin and I pulled another 'Objection!' pose and pointed at….

"Your Honor, the true culprit is none other than….."

…

….

…..

"Ms. Mel Spechimen!"

"…." The accused remained silent, "…Father, I would like to repent for my sins…"

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

She's admitting it?!

The priest turned and looked at the knight in surprise, "Y-you mean….?"

"Wi–Accused, please explain!" The judge demanded.

"Yes, Milord," She bowed her head, "I was worried that my beloved was seeing Ms. Flora Fauna. As a Knight of Inquisition I shouldn't have let my anger at that possibility get to me. That spell I used was a teleportation spell. I originally set out to…get rid of the victim, but came to my senses right before I landed the final blow. I'm willing take the befitting and all punishments for my dishonorable actions…"

She bowed again before she was surrounded by a circle of mages that were all holding Fire tomes.

"….And so the accused had been proven Not Guilty and in this turn of events, Ms. Mel Spechimen shall be burned my fire for a more painful and slow demise as requested by herself," The judge said and brought his hammer down, signaling the mages to fire…

There were no screams, no wails of pain…Not even the smell of burning flesh. Rei was nowhere to be found.

…

Rei? Where'd she go?!

…

"LIBRA IUDICIUM!" I heard Rei yell as some form of yellow, spherical force field formed around her and the knight.

….

….

….

WTF.

Oh…Now Chrom's down there…

"Stand down! This is not a fair trial!" Chrom yelled angrily as Rei's force field dissipated, Falchion drawn while he stood in a defensive position, "This is no form of fair punishment. The exalt would want this to be settled peacefully!"

"Prince Chrom, what is the meaning of this?! You nor your sister have power in these lands!"

"If Emmeryn heard of this, she'd take away the 'Storyteller's' land! It's as simple as that. Let Ms. Mel go, banish her if you will, but if you harm her in anyway, we will resort to violence!"

The mages fired again.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Rei yelled in panic, "WHAAAT THE ACTUAL–"

"Rei!" I yelled as I ran into the line of fire without thinking.

All the sudden I got a weird feeling, like I could pull something off that's similar to what Rei did. What was it exactly?!

"ERIN! WHAT ARE YOU–?!" Chrom yelled as the flames neared.

I processed the scene in slow motion as I yelled something out…

"AQUARIUS AMOR! PROCELLAE!" (That was not a typo)

A mixture of air and water surrounded us and shot outwards as the blasts hit, soaking everyone, but us to the skin.

"Well, that was refreshing," Rei said.

"Hey! That's my line!" I pouted.

"Guards! Get them!" The judge roared.

Chrom looked around frantically for an exit before spotting one and yelling, "Shepherds! Retreat!"

I looked at Mel, "Hey! Mel! Better run, eh?"

She smiled shyly before muttering, "Yo ho, yo ho…It's a Shepherd's life for me…" before we ran after our group.

* * *

><p>We had all gotten the caravan, horse and convoy and immediately fled from the village. That was certainly one helluva ride! It was like any old chase from any movie. Like Aladdin…<p>

But the biggest mystery is how the town got here. It didn't look like it was governed by stories…Maybe the people had some freedom? Still, something seemed off. I can't explain it, but it did.

I looked back towards the village as I walked beside the caravan. I gasped at what I saw. It was _gone_. It was like it never existed in the first place…I could feel the memories of it slowly slipping away as well, becoming blurred, but still there, just altered. Even Mel was gone. Though one thing was still clear to me. Rei and I had done something. Something out of the norm. Something…odd.

I decided to let go of the feeling as Chrom walked up to me. From the way he held Falchion, I could tell it was dire. How? It's pretty easy to catch onto his habits after a week. Rei, Brandon and I have this secret book with traits listed for each Shepherd. We have this plan too….But you'll hear about that later.

"Erin?"

"What is it, Princey?" I asked.

"What you did back there…What was that?"

"Oh…That? I'm not quite certain myself. I don't even think I could do it again…" I shrugged, "So how'd we do back in that trial? I felt like I'd send Ms. Ygritte to the flames any second by accident…"

Chrom sighed, "So you don't know what you did? ...Anyway, what you, Robin and Rei did back there was…heroic in a sense."

"Heroic?" I said as I crossed my arms, "Really? I thought that was your job, O Fearless Leader."

"I mean it. It takes a sharp mind (And many, many Phoenix Wright games) to defend someone in such a way."

"Nah, it was all Robin and Rei. I just did all the talking and made them do cool poses!" I said with a laugh, "….Just like when we were home…." I said sadly before forcing a smile, "A-anyway…What can you tell me about Labyrinthia?"

"Not much. It was abandoned long before the Hero-King Marth was even thought of. Wiped off the map."

"Weren't we _just_ there? Didn't Emmeryn give the Storyteller that land?"

"Where? What land?"

"Labyrinthia?"

"What?"

What?

…

What land?

...

Where'd I get these clothes?!

…

Am I forgetting something here?

_Meh. Must be nothing._

I thought as I continued to march near the prince.

* * *

><p><strong>No! It is not over yet! This is a change of scenariocharacter PoV note that will happen after the main part of the chapter is over!**

**And so the mystery of Labyrinthia comes to a close as our heroes lose all memory of it. What is the cause of such a thing? What exactly happened in that courtroom? Find out next time! **

* * *

><p>Libra and Aquarius stood from their respective thrones and flashed out of the room, meeting where the desert met the ocean. This spot was their usual place to go when they were to speak privately. No Zodiac could enter the area uninvited.<p>

"So...Our Hosts have realized their true power," Libra murmured, "Judgment day will soon arrive."

"Not for a while, Sister," Aquarius said as she looked out across the ocean, "Still, the ranks of our lost brothers and sisters need to be filled."

"By whom?"

"Normally, the Host is chosen by their birthday, as well as strength, skill and mental capacity," She turned back to her sibling, "Although, now drastic measures must be taken,"

"You mean you're going to choose _him_ in order to bring your beloved back?"

"Yes, he has enough courage, strength and skill. His mental capacity could be laughed at, though _his_ never was…It isn't as big as the other Hosts," Aquarius sighed, "but I need him by my side. We would always lead together, it's hard to do without him."

"I understand, Sister. What of the other Zodiacs?"

"They will all be chosen in time…"

"We must be hasty, Vaatu could awaken Grima soon."

Aquarius shook her head, "No, he doesn't have that power. He'll need help from….an…avatar."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's PoV<strong>

Olivia and I had just finished a dance routine for the West Khan. He loved those way too much. Though I think he only watched them because of Olivia…

Anyway, it was a typical morning. Dance for the khan and then other stuff. I know. Our life wasn't very eventful yet. The war hadn't started since the tournament hasn't happened yet. That means Lucina hasn't visited the khan and all that.

Normally I would spend my day in the library trying to find out as much about this world as I could. Other than that maybe I'd learn how to cook, Olivia insisted, or I'd teach her how to not be so shy. Fortunately, it seemed to work. Unfortunately, it only worked with me.

Currently, we were cleaning up the pasta sauce that I somehow made explode by some twisted miracle. I swear, these gods _hate_ me.

That's when Basilio comes barging in.

"Hey! You won't believe who just knocked Lon'qu flat on his back! Meet 'Marth,' West Ferox's new champion!" He smiled broadly as 'Marth' stood behind him before looking at the state of the castle's kitchen, "What did you make explode this time?"

Olivia sighed, "Well, Lucas made pasta sauce explode somehow…I don't understand how someone could be so ungifted…." She immediately covered her mouth, "S-sorry!"

"…It's all right, Olivia. It's unfortunately true…" I said.

_At least it isn't as bad as Sully's…I hope…_

"Hm…Get some drinks ready! This week, we celebrate! Our new champion and the coming up tournament!" Basilio guffawed before leaving the kitchen.

"It's going to be a long night. I'm probably going to be stuck with clearing everyone out. Since I don't drink…" I sighed before turning back to the mess.

"…You and me both…I'll probably be hiding actually. Basilio and his drunk friends get a bit frisky sometimes…" Olivia murmured.

"Don't worry Olivia. I'll keep you safe…" I muttered subconsciously.

Olivia just 'meeped' at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's PoV<strong>

"_Welcome to Ylisse, Dylan."_

Huh? Who the hell is this? Where am I? And what did they do to my copy of Fire Emblem: Awakening?!

"_My name is Ate. Don't worry it'll only be like that while you're in Ylisse."_

Okay…Still…What did you do to it?!

"_Each person gets their own story within their copies. In order to verify that it's yours though, you must scan your finger. Once it begins it will show you your first encounter with the Shepherds, but only _after_ it happens. You will also be able to check in on the other heroes' stories if you go to the 'Friends' menu."_

O-other heroes?! You mean, I'm not the only one here?! Why am I here?!

"_I'm afraid I can't tell you all that yet…"_

What do you mean you can't tell me anything?!

The screen flashed off as I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly stowed the small, fragile system before whirling around to see a very familiar woman.

"What are you doing here, stranger? These grounds are the training grounds for East Ferox's finest. All intruders will be dealt with accordingly," She reached for a silver sword.

"Woah, woah. Please put the sword down," She stopped moving her arm and narrowed her eyes, "I've…uh…come here to participate in the tournament. I apologize for intruding, but I'm not from here. So naturally, I'm a bit lost."

"Well, you're in the right place, stranger. I'm Flavia, the East Khan of Ferox."

"My name's Dylan. Nice to meet you, Khan Flavia."

Flavia smiled, "Ha! Flavia, will be fine, Dylan," She began to walk towards the palace that was behind the training grounds, "Aren't you coming? You said you wanted to partake in the tournament. Let's see what you've got! Maybe you have the makings of a champion!"

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV<strong>

"SHE IS THE ONE…..!"

…

…

…

"SAILOR MOON!"

"AGH!" My twin screamed.

"…Chillax, Severa! I'm just adding a little levity to the air!"

"By singing the Sailor Moon theme?! I don't care if your name is Serena! Father shouldn't have taught you that song!"

"Yowch, Sis. Can you be calm for one second?!"

_Here comes tsuntsun…_

"Hmph…" She hmphed, "Mother was always calm…Stop trying to be like her, Serena! You even decided to become a pegasus knight!"

_And now comes deredere…_

"I mean it'd be all right if you did! But I wouldn't care!"

"Whatever you say, Sev."

"Do you think I'm lying?!"

"…Aren't you just a ray of sunshine," I said. There was no need to put a question mark at the end of that sentence. It's too true...

* * *

><p><strong>I really ran out of ideas for this chapter. I didn't really want to progress much with the story either, just introduce some characters. I have <strong>_**one**_** slot open for an OC. I will only accept a _female_ one that's sent by _PM_ this time around. I need to level it out and non-PMing is such a hassle. Their Zodiac can either be Virgo or Scorpio.**

**I mean no religious offense! I'm just a person who questions everything. I do truly believe and all that!**

**Aquarius Amor! Procellae! : Roughly translates to 'Aquarius's Love! Hurricane! Which is sort of like Nayru's Love in Smash.**

**Libra Iudicium: Roughly translates to Libra's Judgment. Basically like...I dunno...Oh! Spiky Shield...I think that's Chesnaught's move in X and Y. Except it isn't spiky.**

**Elements:**

**Aquarius - Air/Water**

**Libra - Earth/Fire**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween Special

**OSKAODAWODKAOWDK. Halloween special is here! 5 days 'til Halloween and….I'm just so excited for this idea I have!**

**Anyway…I really have nothing else to say here….Oh well. This chapter is a special and is not completely relevant with the story. Meaning that some extras will be in there including Cordelia and Maribelle. For purposes! **

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"So…." I turned to Frederick, "Where are we?"<p>

We had come upon this manor on the way to Ferox. In one word it was big, that's a given. Although spooky would be more fitting. In a way it reminded me of both the Snowpeak Ruins from Twilight Princess and The Manor of Lost Souls that you/we'll find Nah in.

"Le Manoir des Amants Perdus," Frederick simply said.

We were here because we needed shelter from the storm and a place to rest. Honestly, I thought this was a good idea until we entered. I'm just getting this haunted house feeling and something else is making this all a lot worse than it has to be. Still; I'm grateful for the shelter and warmth.

"This place puts the 'creep' in 'creepy'…." Rei said, choosing to clutch Brandon's arm this time around.

"Rei, let go!" He struggled.

"Nu!"

"Nothing's going to happen, Rei," Chrom muttered.

Stop trying to be brave Chrom; we can all see that you're reaching for Falchion.

"Yes, the appearance of supernatural activity is highly improbable," Miriel said.

Sumia shuddered, "B-but what if something does happen?"

"Nothing ol' Teach can't handle!" Vaike said, "I keep ya'll safe!"

"I highly doubt that, Vaike," I said, "It takes strength and wits in equal measure to beat a foe like a ghost or monster. And frankly, you're a bit of a dunce."

"Hey! Don't doubt the Va–!"

The door slammed behind us the somehow lit candles blew out. A scream was heard. It sounded a lot like mine, but I know I didn't even make a sound.

"G-guys?" Stahl said, "My stomach has a bad feeling about this!"

"Your stomach always has a weird feeling, Stahl! You're always hungry!" Rei screamed.

"Stahl's right," Frederick murmured, "Something seems incredibly odd about this place."

"What did you say this place was called, Freddy?" Rei asked.

"Don't–Ahem. It's called Le Manoir des Amoureux Échangés,"

"That sounds French…Damnit! I can't remember what I learned in that class!"

"Class?" Chrom asked, "I hadn't heard of that language before now. Who taught you it?"

"….Um. My teacher?"

I facepalmed, "No shit, Sherlock."

"Oh? Well exc–!"

"SHH!" Sumia said, "I can hear something!"

Everyone remained silent as the sound of creaking wood became louder and louder until it was seemingly right behind us. A chill ran down my spine as I felt someone breathing on my neck. It's just Rei….right?

"E-Erin! S-stop breathing on my neck!" Rei yelped.

"That isn't me! Do you guys feel that?"

"On three we turn around," Robin said, "One, two, thr–."

Something blunt hit me on the back of the head and I immediately crumpled to the floor, losing consciousness. Through it all, I think I vaguely heard the rest of the Shepherds meet the same fate.

* * *

><p>"AHHH" I screamed as I woke.<p>

Wait…

That wasn't my scream.

…

…

That lights are back on! Now to get out of–

Why am I lying on the floor over there when I'm right here?

…

…

…

I reached over and poked 'myself' before jumping back and screaming again.

I saw 'myself' and the other Shepherds stir.

"By the gods, milord…" Sully said, "It isn't fitting for the prince of the Halidom to scream like that…"

"Yeah, jeez, Captain!" Frederick said, "You scream like a girl!"

…

…

…

"…Is there a reason why I see myself?" Rei asked.

"I dunno, Rei…"

…My voice sounds different…

…

…

…

"OH MY GODS! I'M A DUDE!"

"Of course you are, Chrom!" 'Miriel' said, "Has my rival lost it?"

"I'M NOT CHROM, MIRIEL!"

"…T-Teach isn't Miriel!"

"I think the correct was to name the situation is to say that the improbable has come true," 'Vaike' said, "Our bodily structures have been…reciprocated…"

"That's the reason why I'm in this lowborn (Where the hell did Mari come from?!) brute's body?!" 'Robin' exclaimed.

"HEY! Don't insult the tactician who leads you into battle!" 'Maribelle' said evilly, whacking her parasol lightly in against her hand.

"I'll take what's mine, Robin!" Robin-Maribelle made a grab for his parasol. (Body-Person. His or her depending on the body's gender)

"Well…" Me-someone decided to speak up, "That's solved…Now who's who?!"

Turns out (thankfully) that everyone was just simply swapped, not mixed up. Meaning that Vaike is Miriel and Miriel is Vaike; not Vaike is Sumia and Miriel is Vaike. Got that? I sure don't.

…

…

…

…

…

"GAAAHHHHH!" Me-Chrom yelled, "Why does everything hurt?!"

"…PFFT," I laughed as he well to the ground, "Looks like Chromina's on her time…"

"…You witch!"

"Can't help it! It's nature's wonderful cycle!"

"Y-you do this? Every month?!"

"Meh…It takes a certain level of badass to survive…" I laughed silently before looking around, "Hey…Where are the others?"

"What, Eren?" She asked.

"Hey! It's Erin!"

"Oh, so you can call me Chromina; but I can't call you anything else?!"

"Yup!"

Chromina rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say…Eren…"

We eventually found a passage and decided to follow it in hope of finding the other Shepherds. It was dark and spooky and…spooky and dark…I'm not a big fan of the horror genre. I couldn't sit through Sphere without ducking behind a pillow…Those jump scares.

In short; I'm somewhere in between wetting myself and having a conniption.

…

…

And now I really do have to use the damn restroom. Frick.

…

…

"What's with the face?" Chromina asked.

"…I'm currently trying to keep you from wetting yourself…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

…

"Now that I think about it…." I murmured, "This is all your fault…Just had to use the spooky mansion as shelter, huh?"

"My fault?"

"We could've used the tents, but nooo we had to break into a mansion!" I whined, "Like, who does that?!"

"We didn't break in! The doors were unlocked!" Chromina protested.

"Isn't that still considered breaking and entering?! We technically entered without permission!"

"…I hate your technicality…"

"I hate having to be in here," I replied, "But we can't have everything we want handed to us, eh?"

Chromina winced.

_Woooops. Looks like I….struck a chord? Is that how that phrase/expression/whatever works? Meh…I'll just act clueless now._

"Did I say something?" I tilted my head, "'Fraid I'm a bit spontaneous sometimes–,"

_Or is that from being in Chrom's head?! Oh gods…_

"–and don't think things through. I apologize if I said anything; I can be such a ditz…"

"N-no, you didn't," Chromina offered a reluctant smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's PoV<strong>

"AHHH! I'M A DUDE TOO!" I screamed and looked around, realizing that everyone, but my double was gone, "Hey! Where'd everyone go?!"

My double raised her head, "…Food?"

"…Stahllia?"

"…Reinold?"

"Okay…WHERE'S EVERYONE?!" I looked around frantically, "…I'm starving…"

"Welcome to my world…"

"Damn. Must be hard…"

I spotted a corridor and motioned Stahllia to it.

"Are you sure going down there is a good idea?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered!" I chirped before skipped awkwardly down the hall, "I love horror!"

"…So that's what me being cheerful looks like…" I heard Stahllia mutter before she began to follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's PoV<strong>

Where did Cordelia come from?! I mean, she wasn't here before and doesn't come until Chapter 7: Incursion…

…

I'm such a nerd. I can't believe I remembered that.

"So…Cordelio? Where'd you come from?"

"Cordelio? …Never mind. Um…I don't know. I think Captain Phila sent me here to…It's slipped my mind, Brandy..."

"Well, what matters now is getting to the others. Let's just focus on finding them…"

_I'm in Cordelia's body…Oh my gods…_

"Are you all right? You look feverish!" Cordelio said.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I pointed towards a random corridor and pushed him towards it, "L-let's go this way!"

"Am I really like that…? I need to fix that…" Cordelia murmured as we made our way down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's PoV<strong>

"Oliver?" I asked Me-Olivia, "You see the scary monsters too, right?"

"Y-yes, L-Lucille! A-are those R-Risen?!"

Thankfully, they hadn't noticed us yet.

…

"Wait…What are we even doing here?" I asked.

"I-I d-dunno!" He continued to stutter.

I facepalmed. She/He's making me sound like a spluttering mess. No offense Oliver, but I'm embarrassed for both of us.

"Calm down."

He continued to shake in fear.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" I offered.

He nodded slowly and I held it. Anything to help Oliver feel comfortable I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's PoV<strong>

_All part of my elaborate plan! _

* * *

><p><strong>Kellam's PoV<strong>

….

….

"The curse didn't even notice me…Forgotten again…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's PoV<strong>

"Wow...This place really lacks rainbows and sunshine!" I muttered, half-sarcastically.

"Heh heheheheehehehehhhh!" I turned and saw my double…When did I have pale skin?!

I looked down… "This isn't my body…"

"Now that I have a double, I can perform experiments!" The other person exclaimed…with glee.

I did the first think I could think of since my weapon was on that other person. I bolted.

…

And they followed. Of course. Frick.

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV<strong>

….

…..

Who's this weirdo with the crows next to me?!

"BLOOD! RISEN!" He smiled maniacally as I just facepalmed.

Great. I'm stuck with a combat masochist!

* * *

><p><strong>? PoV<strong>

"I'll make sure to give you a mighty fine deal for this spell tag!"

"…"

"Come on! A girl's gotta make a little money!"

"…"

"…"

"Why am I offering myself merch? Since when was I a she?!"

"…You aren't one of my relatives?"

"…No."

"Oh. Well. This is awkward."

….

….

….

"ANNA AWAY!"

"HEY! WAIT! THAT'S MY BODY YOU'RE IN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

One by one the Shepherds worked their way to the center. The first group to enter was the one consisting of Chromina and Eren; followed by Reinold and Stahllia. Reinold then attacked his best friend, Eren, trying to eat him because of the lack of food. It didn't work well because Eren just so happened to have the dull Falchion in his hands.

"Umm….Chromina?" He asked, "That's odd…So only one with your _soul_ could wield it?"

"Apparently, the spirit of Mila rests within the ancient blade. So, yes, she chooses her wielders' spirits and creates a bond."

"Well, damn. How did Falchion end up here though? Didn't those people in Valencia own….Oh…right. Hero-King Marth had it! I'm so stupid sometimes!"

Reinold sighed, "Only you, Eren, only you."

As the two groups conversed; the rest of the Shepherds made it to the center. Gaius, who shouldn't be there, tripped, making the surrounding people think he was Sumia. The thief simply stood, sighed and dusted himself off. A few seconds later, three unknown newcomers entered, along with three more future Shepherds that certainly did not belong.

Since it was dark, Eren couldn't tell who these three newcomers were or what they looked like; however what he could see was that there were two guys and a girl.

He continued to ponder what exactly was going on until he was disturbed by a violent quake. Soon Risen rose up from the floors of the mansion, accompanied by some skeleton like monster and wolves made of flame. The Shepherds were certainly outnumbered, but they had defeated more than this and with the added help they were sure to prevail.

"Chromina! Catch!" He tossed her the sword, which she caught and held out awkwardly.

Due to the difference in her size and the weight of the sword she had to adjust her stance, which was hard since her normal one had taken years to perfect.

"Nya ha hah hah!" An annoying little voice laughed, "Looks like we've hit a _dead_ end. I hate to be _crypt_ic about it, but we may be feeling more than _Chrom-_nic pain!"

_That made no sense!_ Eren thought, _He used the word cryptic wrong!_

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Nya ha! Then how about this?!" 'She' turned to a Risen and fired some crows and dark magic at it, "CAW! CAW! MOTHERFLUXER!"

The crowd 'meh-ed' before beginning to attack the Risen.

"Reinold!" Eren called to his bestie, "Ninja mode! GO!

"All ready on it!" Reinold jumped and dropkicked a Risen in the face before his friend came in with a punch that sent it flying right into one of the newcomers' ranges. 'She,' who had switched with a dark mage, fire a thunder spell before slitting its throat with an iron blade.

The fight continued for a short while longer. After all the fighting was over, the mansion creaked before beginning to crumble. Bits and pieces came crashing down and hitting the Shepherds one by one….

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

My scream filled the air, as did every Shepherd's. Except for Frederick. He's too boss. That was one hell of a nightmare! If you'd call it that. Whatever deity of this universe is _horrible_ at horror. Humor is pretty bad too, but horror is a lot worse.

I let out a sigh and leaned forward in the bedroll as Rei cheered happily.

"I got it guys!" The Shepherds turned their attention to Rei, "This mansion is roughly translated to the Manor of Lost Lovers…Odd name isn't it?"

I leaned over and whispered to Rei, "You Google Translated it didn't you?"

"Yeah…When I popped it in at first it said something about sex and affairs….like the word amorous. And then I was like screw it and fiddled with it until I got a reasonable answer."

"Le Manoir des Amants Perdus….Huh…"

"There isn't supposed to be capitals in it either or it messes up the whole translation…"

"Hm…Good to know…"

…

…

…

The Manor of Lost Lovers….? Reminds me of RomeoXJuliet for some reason. Is there something more to this mansion than we know?

There was.

What I didn't know was that each Shepherd had the same dream….

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! THERE SHALL BE PROGRESSION! I apologize for the lack of movement within the story. I just didn't want to get every chapter last for one story chapter. So I thought..<strong>_**Oh hey! Side quests! Oh hey! Halloween Special!**_** You can see how it went from there. So instead of a full chapter of Halloween, I'm going to have the story progress! Down below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

Still…Where'd I get there clothes?

I had been pondering that for the past three days. As if that's the most important problem in the world. I tend to make the tiniest things the biggest problems. I can be weird like that. Like I'd overthink. Still; even the littlest things make an impact.

How is any of this relevant? I apologize for my frequent tangents. I really need to work on _not _doing that.

We had slowly been picking our way through the icy mountains and tree filled landscape of Northern Ylisse. On the way there was little trouble with brigands and some very interesting predicaments. I started a prank war with Lissa. I used to be unprankable, but now this little princess has stepped into the picture. Robin had scolded us countless times. That was until Lissa had pulled the ultimate cold water/ bath prank on him. It was totally worth getting sent to death in the next battle.

Speaking of next battle…That would probably be at the Longfort, right? With Raimi and those people? Sumia would then come to the rescue with her pegasus; who I had insisted she'd name Lovebirds. …That cutscene title could have a different meaning and I'm going to believe it and not that they're adding to the fact that they're shoving Chromia down our throats!

"Hey? Chrom?" Robin asked the lord of the year, "That's Longfort, right?"

"Yes," Chrom replied, "It's guarded by East Ferox's finest."

"Are you sure East Ferox's finest will let us into their country unhindered?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Chrom sighed, "Negotiation has never been my strong suit…."

I waltzed forwards with Rei, "Princey, you can handle it. They're a country filled with warriors. They'll probably want to talk about men and men stuff….Ya know what I mean, Rei?" I turned to my petite friend.

"You just stereotyped a whole country…" She murmured, "Hey, Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"If they attack us; can I blow them up?" She raised her Fire tome and cackled maniaclly.

Chrom remained silent as Robin facepalmed and Frederick (who came out of nowhere) glared at Rei.

"Of course not, Rei!" I said, "Don't kill our possible future allies! And if you blow them up with fire, they'll stereotype Ylisse as a country of pyromaniacs who double as demolitionists!"

I remained silent as Chrom began to look very uncomfortable and even squirmed a bit…

"…OH. MY. GODS. It's true?! You're demolition experts?!" I asked and continued to giggle maniacally as I thought of blowing stu- "AH! Rei's gotten into my head!"

"Oh no…" Robin muttered, "Looks like we'll have to dispose of this test subject too…."

"WHAAAT?!"

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of slap therapy from Rei, I'm ready to go! I'ma gonna take on these warriors and I'ma gonna win! It'sa gonna be so fun!<p>

…

That's my Mario impersonation…

Anyway, we had just approached the base of the ginormous fort.

…

…

And then we were spotted.

"Hold there! Move one more step and you'll die where you stand, brigand!" Raimi yelled from the top of the fort.

Next to her was a dude I had never seen before. He was tall. About six feet. His hair was dirty blonde and….I can't really see from here, so I'll make a wild assumption and say he has blue eyes. Maybe blue-green? I'm just going from most blondes that I've seen. Rei for example.

He also wore something similar to that dude from Assassin's Creed….Um…

Brandon, the god of freaking kill-everyone-games, spoke up, "Wow! He looks like Ezio Auditore!"

Rei shook her head, "Nah, it's just the outfit."

"If he doesn't kill us, this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!"

"Well, he's dressed like an assassin dude!" I said, "He's obviously going to try and kill us!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Brandon said, "Have you now shame, dear friend? An assassin does not simply–."

"Oh, cut that crap!" I cried, "If I hear another Game of Thrones reference, I will cry as I rip both of your heads off!"

"You're just jealous be–."

The lances came zooming down at Chrom. I was actually genuinely worried for his safety right now and felt a strange tug in my gut. I dunno, but I think Brandon and Rei felt it to because they were trying to keep themselves from running forwards like idiots. Or just brave fools.

_Sumia! Now would be a great time to save Chrom!_

_WHOOOSH!_

Sumia's pegasus flew down as she pulled him up onto the saddle and brought him to safety. The usual scene played out as they threw more javelins before Sumia landed safely in an indentation in the wall.

Frederick let out a sigh of relief and Lissa immediately ran to Chrom to see if he had any injuries. Rei, Brandon and I followed as well.

"Captain! Are you all right?" Sumia asked, blushing a bit.

Chrom, oblivious as ever, replied, "I'm fine Sumia. There's no need to worry. Though I wouldn't be fine if it wasn't for you and that ornery pegasus from earlier."

"Yeah!" Lissa cheered, "You were amazing Sumia! You were all like _whoosh!_ And Chrom was like _Ahhh!_ And Fredders was like _oh f–_." Lissa quickly stopped herself from saying the word before continuing, "I wanna be a pegasus knight now!" She turned to her brother with a pout, "Can we please, please, please get a pegasus?"

Chrom shook his head with a smile, "No, Lissa."

"Aww! There go my dreams of being a legendary pegasus knight like Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Greaaaaaaaat-Grandma Caeda…"

"…If you find a pegasus…You can keep it Lissa."

"Reaaaalllllyyyy?!"

"Yes…"

Lissa skipped in place before Robin told her to pair up with Sumia. She had no objections.

"She's never finding a pegasus, is she?" I asked.

"Nope," Chrom smirked, "Pegasi can't be found just anywhere. Only members of the royal pegasus knights can find them without trouble. It's a secret kept within the order."

"Really? Wow…Is Ylisse the country of many secrets too?"

"Well…though I hate to admit it…There are many well-kept secrets in Ylisse."

"Wow…"

Robin turned to us, "If you chatterboxes are done talking, you're needed over there with Rei and Brandon."

"YES SIR! TACTICIAN OF AWESOMENESS, SIR!" I saluted smartly and walked over to my friends.

As soon as the battle began, I don't know how they did it, but Miriel and Robin put up a sort of 'electric fence' made of wind and thunder magic. It kept javelins from hitting us from above, more soldiers from the top of the fort and kept the ones we were currently facing trapped. A stroke of genius on Robin's part.

"Hyah!" I struck aimed a stab/punch with my iron sword at one Feroxi soldier's gut. He easily parried and forced me back before aiming a slash at my torso.

I jumped back and the strike missed by the cloth of my shirt. Literally. It only grazed my shirt sleeve, tearing it still.

The soldier seemed to grow cocky and began to move quicker, he was a swordsman after all. He could've been using a quarter of his speed and I wouldn't know.

Fine if that's how he wants to play–

*Yelp*

I cradled my gashed arm and narrowed my eyes at the dude angrily. …I wish I knew how to activate those powers I had during the 'time we set up camp and bears attacked' (*wink, wink*). That was so useful then, so why not now?! No fair!

_**Water and air are two different things…but they have many similarities. Water and air adapt to the 'area' they are in. If it is your wish and desire to protect, you'll be able to activate such power…**_

_HUH?!_

…_**.**_

Hm…Must've been one of the random anime quotes that repeat themselves in my head sometimes…

Whatever.

OH. RIGHT…OW!

Oh…Chrom killed them. Thanks!

I quickly ran to where Lissa was and she healed me.

"Thanks Lissa!" I said before running back into the fight with my sword hand twitch–*shot*

I ran at the nearest myrmidon and yelled, "The stars have foretold it!"

*CHOP*

EWWWWWW!

ASJDWDJIWDJOAWJKDWAJDOWAISJOADOIWJFDAWFSTAWRDTARWDAWTDATWDFAWYTDF

I decapitated him with my crit! EWWWWWWW!

As I gagged another axeman came up behind me and the only thing that saved me was someone talking about me.

"ACHOOO!"

The axeman jumped back in surprise and dropped his axe. I turned, ready to go for the kill, but stopped myself. That one guy was an accident. This one doesn't deserve the same fate.

"Go! Run off! I'm not going to kill you…What's the point of killing future allies?"

He slowly nodded, gulped and ran off.

After a while we had made it to the second floor where Chrom had finished off Raimi with a rapier that he had somewhere….Where'd he keep that?

Anyway, Raimi lead us into the country with this new guy, Dylan. I honestly have no idea who he is or what he's doing here, but I can say something. He does not belong here. And neither do Rei, Brandon and me…

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! I apologize if some of the humor seems forced. As I sort of said in between the lines, I'm not much of a comedian. If I did make any of you laugh (Hopefully, not in a mean, you suck way!) then mission accomplished! If I didn't I'll try harder next time! I'll try to get a few chapters out and then we'll get the Thanksgiving Special around that time. I honestly have no ideas for that. Mr. PhantomGalaxy13, the author of <strong>**System Restoration**** (Who doesn't know this dude?!) already took the turkey hunt idea, so that's out. Any suggestions for that would be appreciated (Please send by PM) since it's just as much the readers' story as it is mine, if that makes any sense!**

**Also that female OC slot is still open! PM me if you would like to submit a female OC that will appear in this! Tell me who you want for the hubby and we'll see if they're available! …Damn hubby libraries…Only an application sent by PM with the format below will be selected. (IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THE SAME EXACT FORMAT, SO DON'T FRET!)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nationality: **

**Where from:**

**When found in Ylisse:**

**Chapter:**

**Possible Supports:**

**S Support:**

**Kid:**

**Roster (Optional)**

**Kid Roster (Optional)**


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Goatman, Badass at Work

**And I'm back! Now we shall begin ze progress! Oh sweet wonderful progress! Hm…I'm thinking of not adding another OC. I might oblige if someone were to request it though. Anyway! Let us begin!**

**You may or may not have noticed, but I changed my Pen Name. I dunno. My usual just was so…**_**bland**_**. But I don't mind if you call me Thoaria or Tcc! Whichever you prefer! I guess the 'T' stands for something now…Meh. Now I need stuff for the c's… (That has no relevance to Thor whatsoever.)**

**Ahem! Anyway! Sometimes I may contradict the notes in my writing. That's because these are my thoughts and such before I begin. **

**Do you want me to censor curses? Like not shit or crap, but bigger words? **

**I would also like to thank Tumerboy12 for the support! Go and check out his story ****Coexistence****! ASAP! Or I'll find you and…*muffled cackles***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Mr. Goatman, Badass at Work<strong>

_November 17, X178_

"…_.Wait. Crap. I wrote the wrong date on the first freaking page. Meh…Let me fix that…Okay. It's the year…"_

I stopped writing here and turned to Miriel who was conveniently next to me in the caravan.

"Miriel?"

"What is it?" She asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Damn. That's some seriously flash coming from those. Yowch.

"Um…This may sound crazy, but what is today's date?"

_Please say the year, please say the year, please say the year!_

"November 17, 2609 years after the Hero-King founded the Halidom of Ylisse. That is the most common year measurement, after all. 2609 A.D. Alternatively, people say 1609 years after the First Exalt, 2709 years after Anri slayed Medeus, 2708 years after Altea aka Ylisse or Archanea, or lastly–."

"Okay! Got it, Miriel!" I said, quickly, to stop her from hurting my head even more.

"_2609 A.D. That's what Miriel said. Well, that's what I derived from her crazy, long and confusing explanation. _

"_Anyway, I decided not to document every boring moment of our journey to the inner walls of Ferox. It's an Attack on Titan concept. Sort of. It has three walls with many leagues (5.55600 km) of land in between. That's probably why they needed two khans…We had passed through the first wall a few days ago. It was just the Longfort. No special name. A few hours ago we passed through Wall Lupus. Soon we would reach Wall Lupa. Not much difference or creativity there, I know. But Ferox has this Roman-like history with wolves apparently. Something about two wolves finding a young boy named Gengha and saving him…Sort of reminds me of—."_

"Shepherds!" I heard Chrom yell from somewhere outside the caravan, "We are about to enter the final wall! Get your belongings and be ready to be lead to your respective rooms!"

Blah, blah. Usual stuff. I want to meet the khan now.

I quickly scribbled a few more words at the bottom of the journal entry.

"_Chrom's a-calling. Gotta get through this final wall. Ciao!"_

Placing my stuff in my funderful knapsack, I jumped up and out of the caravan…and landed right in front of the new guy.

"Oh, hello!" I said cheerfully to the tall, blonde dude, "You're…Dylan, right?"

_Hey! I'm actually shorter than som—Well…Someone who isn't in the Shepherds…These are some tall people and I thought I was tall…._

"…"

"Oh? Staring contest it is!" What better excuse to look at someone who doesn't belong without being a creep! It wasn't going anywhere so I just sighed and gave up.

"Ha! I win!" He smirked evilly.

"…Tch. Only because I let you!" I scoffed as I frowned. Then my frown went away. You can't frown around this guy…Friggin cheerful aura, probably… "A-anyway. Was I right or wrong?"

"Yeah and you're….? Sorry, your name has slipped my mind…" He said apologetically.

"It's Erin, Sunshine,"

"Well met, Eri—Did you just call me Sunshine?!"

"Just figured you needed a nickname…" I murmured, "Welcome to the group!"

"Group?"

"Of people who don't belong in the Shepherds. What's with the Ezio Auditore getup anyway?"

"I was at a convention…" He shook his head, "So what you're saying is; you're from Earth?"

"The one and only Erin Fedelta," I bowed dramatically before continuing forwards. I totally forgot about the room situation and the khan. Let's hope they didn't meet her yet…Nope! They're still over there!

"That name's familiar…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…Um…A recent news report, maybe?"

"Oh~ Rei, Brandon and I are famous?~" I looked back at him, "How so?"

"Three comatose teens for no reason maybe?"

"You'd think I was in a bad SAO fanfic…But instead I'm in a bad Fire Emblem one!"

"Huh. Exactly what I said," He thought for a minute, "Though I remember another name. It occurred a few days after you…I can't recall it…Sorry."

"Nah. It's fine," I said, "We can pull it up later on—."

A loud and familiar voice interrupted our conversation.

"Dylan! Hurry up! The khan would like to speak with you!" Raimi yelled.

Dylan sighed, "That's my cue. See ya, Shorty!"

"Hey! I'm like a friggin half inch shorter than you!" I yelled back.

"That's oddly specific!"

I turned away and gazed at the stars and thought only one thing.

_F*** you, Ms. M!_

And then math was never relatively fun ever again…

* * *

><p>I ran into the khan's throne room area thing in the middle of the conversation.<p>

"Am I now?" Flavia said.

"Oh? Are you the East Khan?" I asked as everyone jumped and turned.

"Erin?" Chrom asked, "What are you doing here?"

I just ignored him and shook Flavia's hand furiously, "Hello, Khan Flavia! I'm Erin and that's Chrom and Robin and Lissa and Frederick the Wary!"

The khan smiled a bit before guffawing, "Quite the sprightly one, aren't you?"

I blinked a few times, awkwardly, before immediately stepping back a few paces and rubbed my head sheepishly, "I'm not normally like that…Just making new friends is fun…." I looked behind the khan and waved, "Oh! Hi, Sunshine!" He just facepalmed.

And so did everyone else.

…

…

…

"Sorry~!" I said meekly with a 'meep' before stepping behind the group.

Frederick glared, Robin sighed, Chrom shook his head and Lissa giggled. At least one of those reactions was good.

"Ahem," Chrom cleared his throat, "So you're the East Khan?"

Flavia nodded, "Yes. I'm Flavia, as your friend here said. I apologize for the trouble the border guard gave you, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Ferox."

"Thank you, but this misunderstanding can be put behind us. Your border guards were merely doing their duty."

"Is it true that brigands would dare impersonate milord and citizens of Ylisse and attack your border villages?" Frederick asked.

"Indeed, Sir Frederick," Flavia said, "We found documents saying as much on the corpse of their leader. Plegia seems set on rising tensions between our kingdoms."

"Damn them!" Chrom blurted out before thinking, "Apologies, Your Grace. That was indelicately put…"

"Ha! Here in Ferox plain speech is preferred!" Flavia smiled broadly, "Damn them and damn delicacy!"

"Then someone should have a word with their damn border guards~!" I sang innocently.

Flavia turned to me, "Now that's Feroxi diplomacy!"

Robin sighed loudly, "That's her only diplomacy."

"Are you trying to say something Robin?!" I asked indignantly, "Or do you want me to shove this sword up your ass?!" I gestured to the sword that was secured to the hip of my arrival outfit. Apparently I can't fight in my Espella attire that came from who knows where.

"Nothing~!" Robin simply said, "Stop jumping to conclusions~!"

"Quite the rowdy bunch you've got here, Prince!" Flavia said as Robin and I continued to bicker back and forth.

"They're damn nuisance sometimes, but they'll stay by your side to the bitter end," Chrom replied.

"Ha! Ha! I like you already," Flavia said before her smile faded, "I know why you come, but I cannot give what you ask."

Robin and I stopped bickering and faced Flavia as Lissa said sadly, "I thought you were the khan? Why can't you help? I don't understand…"

"I said that I was the East Khan. _One_ of the two khans of Ferox," She started, "You see…There's a tournament every few years. Duo Lupi de Tournament, or more commonly known as The Tournament of the Two Wolves. We hold it to celebrate the two wolves in our lore and to decide who the reigning khan is as they decided which wolf would guide the East Khan and which wolf would guide the West Khan in the very same lore."

"That very tournament is tomorrow. I have no need for a champion…but if you seek our aid, then you'll fight for it," Flavia finished.

Dylan stiffened next to her before letting out a sigh, "Flavia?"

"Hm?"

"I believe Prince Chrom should face West Ferox's strongest champion."

"That is an idea…I was originally going to have them participate to give us an advantage early on…but if you insist…"

"I truly believe Prince Chrom is the better swordsman," He did an Attack on Titan fist salute.

"Very well. You are to fight the semifinalist, Su—Er, Dylan."

Chrom nodded in agreement and smiled at Sunshine, "So if we win; you get your power and we get our alliance? I thought we had no place in Feroxi traditions?"

"No, no! The khans themselves don't fight! They choose champions from outside kingdoms to represent. It stops blood feuds and dead khans!" Flavia explained, "That's where you come in. You, Prince, will be facing their champion. I hear that they're quite the swordsman."

"Please, just call me Chrom," Chrom said and then remained silent as he processed what she had said before nodding again, "He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

"Assuming the champion is male!" I said, "Females can be badass too!"

"…Feminist…" Robin muttered.

I glared at him as I silently plotted his death (next prank).

"_They_ shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity," Chrom corrected himself.

"Well spoken—I do hope you survive this tournament, Chrom," Flavia said as she left the room, "We will be departing shortly. You can decide who will represent your kingdom and the east on the trip there. Please note that the tournament is strictly limited to swordsmen,"

* * *

><p>We had all piled into a huge caravan that Flavia had been using as transportation to the center of the kingdom. Arena Ferox was located smack-dab in the middle of Khan Basilio's castledomain and Flavia's. It was called the Arena autem Gemini Ceu, which was roughly translated (via Google Translate) to the Arena of the Two Wolves.

"….and Erin."

I hadn't really been paying attention to Chrom and Robin's conversation, but when I heard Robin say my name, I jumped up.

"What are you plotting against me?" I immediately asked, "I'm right here so that would be a pretty bad idea."

Robin shook his head, "We weren't plotting anything. We just decided that you should participate in the tournament."

"M-me?!" I asked, flattered, but still why? "Why?"

"You're one of the only sword wielders we have," Chrom explained, "Only six can participate. Dylan and I are already in the tournament; so that leaves four others. You, Frederick, Brandon and Stahl."

"Certainly there would be someone else better though? Doesn't Sully know how to use a sword? Vaike?"

Robin looked to Chrom for this answer since he knew more about the Shepherds.

"Unfortunately, Sully isn't very agile when she isn't riding that beast of hers," Chrom replied, "And Vaike…though he's okay with an axe; that's all he can really do."

Vaike started from nearby, "HEY! DON'T DOUBT—"

Miriel silence him by throwing a book at him…

Oh. Wait. That was Rei. I forgot that she stole Miriel's Fire tome.

"Okay…When will I be fighting?" I asked after a moment. I hope I don't end up first or thi—

"The quarterfinals," Robin said simply as I began to freak out.

"WHAT?!"

"…Is there a problem with that?" Chrom asked.

"*sniff* I-I didn't know you guys put so much faith in me!"

_I am resisting the urge to hug someone…._

"But what idiot came up with that idea?!" I finished.

"…You really shouldn't call the tactician who leads you into battle an idiot…" Robin muttered.

"Really? If you're so smart; figure this out!" I reached into my bag and pulled out a convenient piece of parchment and 'pen.' I wrote down a simple order of operations problem. None of that Greek letter shit.

9 (-3+-2) 24 ÷ 8

…

…

…

Robin just stared down at the painfully easy problem.

"…"

"Your answer should've been 145!" I replied as I held up my work.

"Robin…" Chrom said, "She's right, isn't she…"

"You must be some mathematician to know how to solve such a hard math problem…" Robin said as if it were nothing.

_We're doomed, aren't we?!_

"It takes bona fide talent!" I smiled at him, "That'll be 4 me; 4 you. We're tied."

"But you do realize that I let you win, right?" He continued.

_WHAT?! I felt so smart about it too…._

"And the answer isn't 145…" Robin smirked, "It's 135. Don't underestimate _the tactician who leads you into battle_."

…_.Oh. My bad. Said the wrong number…_

"Well, aren't you just a genius!" I scoffed, "Bet you couldn't beat me at chess!"

Robin pulled a board out of who knows where, opened it, placed it on a table that came out of nowhere and placed carved figure of the Shepherds on said board. After that he leaned forward and folded his hands in his chin.

"Is that a challenge, Shorty?"

"Robin! I'm like half an inch shorter than you!" I scowled before eyeing the board in contempt. I was bluffing… "Challenge accepted, Bubbles."

"Now this isn't just any game of chess. The lighter pieces are Shepherds and the darker ones are Plegians, Risen, etc."

"Does it go by the weapon triangle?"

Robin shook his head, "No. In that aspect it's like traditional chess. Chrom—."

Upon hearing his name, Chrom looked over at the board from where he sat, daydreaming probably.

"—is the commander or king piece. If he kicks the bucket it's game over. Everyone else is their respective class. Eventually, I'm going to change the classes as they promote. I was going to make a piece the queen, but that would be a little odd, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to force Chrom into a marriage, would we?"

"Don't give me pictures, please!" Robin exclaimed, "We don't want little Chroms and Chromettes running around!"

Chrom simply blushed in embarrassment, "H-Hey! I'm not planning on starting a family anytime soon!"

I smiled knowingly, "I'm placing a bet on….somewhere between four and seven months. Then we'll see!"

_Note to self: Make Chrom cough up money on May 14_

Robin laughed and made his first move, "That I'd love to see. I don't doubt he'll reel in a catch before then…"

"G-Guys! Stop!" He became even redder.

Oh the joys of Chrom bashing.

* * *

><p><em>I got you now Robin!<em>

I moved my Risen Chief to finish off Chrom, "Check…."

WAIT. Can't he….

Robin smirked, "Checkmate."

Stand. Look at Robin evilly. And….

Robin's smirk vanished, "Did the temperature just drop 20 degrees?"

"Fuck this shit!"

FLIP TABLE.

The pieces flew across the caravan floor and the table a board fell to the ground as laughed my ass off. I have _always_ wanted an excuse to do that!

…

…

…

…

I should probably pick that up.

I knelt down and quickly picked up all the pieces; red as a tomato all the while. I really need to think before I act. Old…habits die hard? I don't really see that as a habit…It's like my napkin ripping habit though. I do it subconsciously.

Rei had walked over as I was picking up the pieces.

"She blew up, didn't she?" She suppressed a giggle.

Robin and Chrom nodded slowly as Robin asked, "Does this happen often?"

Rei shook her head, "Just don't put too much pressure on her or make her mad. You'll both have much longer lives that way," Rei smirked, "Let's just say; don't let the fuse blow up the tampon…"

"REI!" I exclaimed, "Keep it PG!"

"Says the one who swore before chucking this across the floor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's PoV (Long overdue! Apologies!)<strong>

"So…." Dylan murmured as he watched the girls throw stuff each other in the distance, "Is this a normal occurrence?"

"Fortunately, no. Rei's just taking it too far," I replied, "So you're East Ferox's original champion?"

"Flavia was pretty desperate. Honestly, I don't know how I did it….I was a fencer, but fencing is a more of a stabbing motion than slashes," He simply shrugged and then whispered, "You're from Earth?"

"Yeah. I was tied with Erin for the top of our class. So we were rivals of sorts."

"Really? You both don't really strike me as a nerdy type…."

"Oh, I had a scholarship for football and my instrument. She was a karate master and flutist. And aren't we all nerds really? Look around you…"

"True, true…What about Rei?"

"She and Erin are the best of friends. I think she was doing fashion and art. She's quite skilled."

"Hm…I see promotion outfits on the way~!" He said, "Maybe some group portraits too~!"

"Heh, yeah," I laughed, "What about you? What did you do with your life?"

Dylan shrugged, "Not much. I played football as well, fencing like I said before, comedy, singing, cartoons….."

"Wow. We're all multitalented here. That must be why we were chosen…."

"Who knows? Maybe you're right…" He tapped his chin in thought, "Tell me about the time you failed English."

I felt the color drain from my face, "She didn't…" From the look on his face I could tell that she did, "No."

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"…"

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"…."

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"UGH! FINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

….OMG OMG GOMGOMGOGMGOMGOMG. AJSADKJKASJDKKAJD.

I nun like dis at alls!

I began punching one of the walls in the coliseum. My match was after this one. This one being Brandon's. You see, when I get nervous, I get nervous. I either start clinging to intimate/close friends or shaking like a grandma. No offense grandmas. Seeing as Rei was in the bleachers, Brandon was fighting and I didn't want to creep Dylan out; I just punched the wall.

"Um…" Chrom's voice said from behind me, "Why are you punching the wall? And is that water forming around you? Did the temperature just drop? Or is it now more humid?"

"Do you want me to cling to your arm like a creep? I'm assuming no. I'm nervous. So I'm punching the wall," I turned from the wall, "Water? Where?" I felt a drop land on my head, "Oh….I dunno. Maybe something similar to what happened in that 'bear attack' on the way here?" I shook myself, "Can you run down the rules and how to win the tournament one more time?"

Chrom sighed. This was the fifth time I had asked.

"Every time someone wins, their side earns a point. The one with the most points after the final round ends with a draw or victory wins the tournament. If one side is losing and they win the final round; it's an automatic win. All dirty tactics are allowed. Kills are allowed. The opponent may surrender or yield."

"THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS THE WEST!" The announcer said as they pointed to the swordsman.

"Oh gods….That makes it 3:4. In favor of the West…" I muttered, "I think I'm gonna…Yep…Wait. No. I'm good!" I ran over and gave everyone really awkward hugs. Everyone including Stahl, Brandon, Robin, Dylan, Chrom and Frederick…Why isn't he in the quarterfi…Never mind. I'm still questioning this world's logic.

"W-wish me luck g-guys…" I slowly made it to the center of the arena as Robin was probably questioning his decision to send me in for the quarterfinal…

I turned to face my opponent. They were pretty tall, though not as tall as me. Yes. I am going to keep putting that out there. I'm a prideful bi'atch. She had long blue hair with—must be one of Chrom's future kids…I wonder who though…—that was up in a ponytail with a braid wrapped around the base of it. Part of her bangs were covering her left eye. Think: Saber from Fate/Stay Night. Her outfit was like a Lucina concept Ephraim. Just Ephraim, but female with Lucina's color scheme.

(Recommended Song: Uranus, the Magician, from Gustav Holst's Planet Suite)

"Hey!" I said to my opponent, "What's your name, miss?"

"My name isn't important, Ylissean," She replied curtly.

"It's proper for both parties to state their names before a duel," I pressed.

She sighed, "…Ephraim."

"After the ancient prince of Renais, huh? No matter," I bowed, "I'm Erin, pleased to meet you."

"Well met…." She said monotonously before bowing as well.

The room remained quiet for a moment before I broke the silence as I ran towards 'Ephraim'.

"Hyah!" I aimed a slash at her arm with she caught with her own blade.

Our blades immediately became locked and we both struggled for dominance. Seeing as we weren't getting anywhere, I threw a kick towards her face. She predicted this, somehow, and caught my foot with her fist before trying to pull it over her shoulder. I miraculously pulled my foot out of her grip and tried to pull off a right hook.

"…Grr…" From the grunt of pain I could tell that I did not miss.

She then did the unexpected and pulled me so my back faced her and planted a kick behind my knee. Like that one Eren pulls off in the…fourth (?) episode of Attack on Titan.

"OW! GODS! DAMN IT!" My left leg collapsed and pulled me onto my knees, "So you want to play it that way, huh?!" I brought my elbow back and hit her right below her left knee.

As she fell back, I stood and readied my sword for when she would stand again. I'm not going to achieve victory or lose that easily. Cue Robin and Chrom ripping their hair out.

She slowly stood and readied the steel sword that she had. From her stance, I could tell that this wasn't her usual weapon of choice and that she had more experience with something else. Probably a lance. Hence the name Ephraim. I had a bit experience myself since sensei taught my class a bit of iaido.

"Why didn't you strike me down when you had the chance?" She asked.

"Because then it would be no fun. Er…And it's better to show your opponents mercy?" I asked more than said.

She simply shook her head and charged forwards and thrust her sword. I smoothly dodged as if I were an embodiment of water and air. I ducked again as her sword flew over my head in slow motion or so it seemed. As I was moving back to my old position, she managed to get a—WHAT?!

Where the sword was heading (my torso) bent in slightly, causing the blade to…completely…miss.

She seemed stunned as well so I used this moment to grab her sword hand and squeeze it, causing her drop the sword. I then securely placed my sword at her jugular.

"Yield," I said coldly.

"I-I yield," She spluttered.

(End Music)

"THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS THE EAST!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild.

I moved away from her before running back to the competing Shepherds.

"I did it!" I jumped happily and was met by various congratulations from said Shepherds.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's PoV<strong>

I sat up in the stands with Basilio and Olivia. This was my first time witnessing the tournament. Basilio had asked me to be one of his champions, but I declined.

I heard Basilio sigh in contempt as West Ferox lost the match.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu wash over me as I watched the winner fight that 'Ephraim' girl. The same sense I felt when I had first met 'Ephraim.' They both reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

"These Ylisseans are good," Basilio growled, "But we've got the better men….Right?"

Olivia offered a reassuring smile, "Y-yeah! Of course Khan Basilio!"

"Olivia, what did I say about calling me 'Khan'?"

"…O-of course Basilio."

"That's m'girl," He said proudly (?).

I looked at Basilio, "Do you happen to know 'Ephraim's' opponent's name?"

"No, I just hear that she's a Shepherd from Ylisse."

"Hm…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's PoV<strong>

I'm facing….Lon'qu…Great. Just bloody perfect!

"Su—Dylan, you're up," Chrom said.

_No shit! I didn't need a reminder, Your Princeliness! You're not making my nervousness go away!_

"Come on, Sunshine!" Erin said as she made it back to us, "Go kill 'em! Not really…Show mercy. Or I'll find you and murder you in your sleep!" She said that with a smile… "No pressure and don't fuck up!"

_You people really know how to put stress on a guy…_

Robin began to walk….NOPE!

(=Saturn, Bringer of Old Age, from Gustav Holst's Planet Suite=)

I immediately ran to the center of the arena. Lon'qu was already there, holding his sword out menacingly. It sent a bit of a shiver down my spine, but then I thought of the bigger picture and calmed myself. If Ylisse is going to make it, I must keep the odds in our favor. There's a high chance that the finals will end in a draw, I need to safeguard that victory.

From what I've heard; they call Lon'qu the Silent Swordsman. He apparently has the makings of a khan and can finish you off quickly and silently mere seconds after the battle has begun.

As the arena became silent and the tension in the air became even thicker, Lon'qu charged. It would've caught most off guard, but from my many years of playing American football, a blitz wouldn't and couldn't shake me.*****

Lon'qu tried to strike me in the shoulder but I beat parried and riposted (struck after parry). A simple technique. He seemed to catch on and stomped his front foot in an effort to startle me before lunging. I jumped back and counter-parried. He predicted this and stopped my sword's circular motion with his own sword. Soon they were locked and it became a struggle for dominance.

Slowly, but surely, Lon'qu was winning our power struggle…If he won that, he would probably follow up with a killing blow or mock killing blow and force me to yield…If only I had more strength….

Another silence fell over the arena. As if a pin dropped our silence was broken as I yelled, "Capricorni fortitude!"

A single drop of sweat rolled off Lon'qu's chin before I immediately overpowered him and drove his sword to his jugular, "Yield."

How I did this, you ask? At this time I didn't even know half the shit that was going on. The others are going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Lon'qu hesitated, but obviously saw that he was defeated, "I…yield," He grunted as the crowd roared with a mixture of excitement (probably from the east) and anger (definitely from the west)

I ran back to the Shepherds as the announcer announced the east's victory.

"Heh! See! Dilly's got it!" Rei said. She must've come down from the stands during the match, "He must be a Capricorn! Determined, cheerful and…annoyingly stubborn…"

_What was that that I yelled back there? Latin? No…I don't know Latin…Must be Latin then…._

Chrom smiled as he offered his congratulations, "Nice work, Dylan. Looks like Flavia made the right choice."

"Of course she did!" Erin interrupted, "Or I wouldn't have threatened—."

Robin facepalmed, "You need to _stop_ threatening people. First it's losing people and now it's threatening people! These are very bad habits! Thank gods you don't have ki—"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING, ROBIN?!"

"Looks like I'm next," Chrom said as we continued our conversation over the bickering.

"You'll do fine, Chrom. I've a feeling this opponent will be an easy one."

And an easy victory it was. It basically went through the cut scene in the game up until…

Chrom's sword was aimed towards Lucina's face. She dodged, but just barely as Falchion cut through her mask. The two pieces fell to the ground and her hair was released from who knows where. Chrom just gaped at her. I really hope it wasn't in the bad way.

"You're….You're a woman?" I somehow heard him say.

"And apparently quite the actress. I had expected you to figure this out by now, though I think everyone _but_ you in the Shepherds has it already figured it out," She replied as she turned towards the West Khan and sheathed her Falchion, "I yield!" before fleeing the arena with the person Erin fought.

* * *

><p>"This is Lon'qu," Basilio said, "He's our donation to the Ylissean war effort," Basilio turned to me slowly, with a wide grin. That meant something bad…. "Take Dylan too! Take him before Flavia returns! We can't let the east have an advantage, can we?"<p>

Chrom smiled slightly, "Do any of you object to this?"

"He gives orders, I stab people," Lon'qu said one of my favorite lines, "I think our roles are clear."

"And you, Dylan?" Chrom asked.

"If it's to help stop the baddies then I'm all for it,"

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! I had originally intended for that last bit to be a bit bigger, but meh. I ran out of ideas…Though it isn't quite over yet….Just the main part! I just want to explain why I chose those songs from Gustov Holst's "The Planets". I chose Uranus (ha. Ha. That's the planet that rules over my zodiac sign. Laugh and I'll find you….) because that's the planet that rules over the constellation Aquarius.<strong>

**Saturn was chosen for the same reasons. It's the bringer of old age. Saturn = Cronus (though I spell it Kronus) and Kronus is the titan/god of time/Father Time. Dude with the scythe. He rules over, if you hadn't guessed, Dylan's Zodiac, Capricorn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

"Erin…." Aquarius said in the girl's mind as she dreamed that night. In the dream were eight other Zodiac's and their respective Hosts.

Each Zodiac had each called out to their Host.

"W-what?!" Erin exclaimed, "Who are you?! And what are you doing in my dream?"

"You know exactly who I am…" She replied, "That voice you heard a few days ago?"

"That was you? I thought I was hallucinating!"

"No, unfortunately. Because the burden you all will have to carry is a heavy one." Aquarius replied, "Those odd occurrences were caused by my powers that are mostly dormant inside you. Only as you progress you will be to unlock each power."

"…So my life is like Smash Run…." Erin muttered, "Great. It's gonna take a long ass time—"

"Ahem. Yes, in a way, from what I can see from your memories."

"My memories?"

"I feel what you feel. And in turn you feel what I do. We are one in the same yet we are different—"

"Please don't pull that religious stuff—"

"We are united yet we are two separate beings…"

"…"

"Your friends and the other Hosts are experiencing this same dream as we speak."

"You mean…besides Rei, Brandon, Dylan and me; there are others?"

"Yes. Four to be exact."

"And what—"

"I can't hold this connection any longer. It's nearing dawn!" With that all the Hosts were forced awake, much to their disgust, and weren't able to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumerboy12: I apologize if I got Dylan's character wrong in any way! I speak for all authors when I say this. It's hard to write a character who isn't your own and get their personality down. The challenge is fun of course! I think I mostly got it. Though your criticism if I got anything wrong would be great!<strong>

**And now for some glorious outtakes/BTS!**

* * *

><p>Erin: Lon'qu?<p>

Lon'qu: ….

Erin: Can I have one of those non-peeled potatoes that you got there?

Lon'qu: *silently tosses potato*

Erin: Thanks! *Runs over to Chrom* Hey! Chrom can I borrow that probably really important tie for your cape? Or just the whole thing.

Chrom: *sighs while throwing cape*

Erin: Thanks, Princey! *Finds Miriel* Hey Miriel! Can you come here for a second? I'm gonna tire this potato to this wooden post with Chrom's cape string thing. You're gonna make it spin with your wind tome, okay?

Miriel: Ah! An experiment on the movement of an ob—

Erin: Yeah, yeah. Just do it, please.

Miriel: *nods and uses wind tome*

Erin: Ahem! ~The potato flew around the room before you came!~ Excu—"

Dylan: NO! JUST NO! STOP! GODS! STOP IT!

Erin: Party pooper….

* * *

><p>Erin: *yells at 3DS* Kill 'em, Lucina! Kill 'em!<p>

Rei: NO! ROBIN! YOU CAN DO THIS!

Chrom: ….Is that Marth? …Why does the thing say Lucina?

*Rei and Erin share a look*

Erin: Bag him!

Rei: Already on it!

* * *

><p>*Think. When Emmeryn isn't home*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And those are things I wanted to include so bad! But I knew that it would mess up a bunch of stuff in the story…So it became outtakes and Behind the Scenes stuff. Since this is sort of like a movie. But you have to read…<strong>

**Well! Good night all! That was my horrible attempt at humor! I hope at least someone cracked a smile. And if you will, please leave a review or PM me if you have any questions! Remember. There's one OC spot left for a female!**


	9. Chapter 9: Name is Too Long See Chap

**I would like to thank all who reviewed, followed and favorited AtD! Thanks, really! I honestly am that person who forgets to thank people. I'm spoiled, okay? The support has really helped me get these chapters out. Believe it or not, I'm actually pretty busy otherwise I'd have two or maybe even three chapters out every week. Stupid schoolwork. Friggin slogan that I have to come up for a publishing company that relates to chemistry and copper that wasted an hour of my life by having me stare and stare at nothing in deep thought….That made no sense. *Laughs awkwardly* **

**And then Mr. Flashy (I legit named my flash drive that.) kept popping up as a friggin disk driver and kept saying "Please insert disk into MR. FLASHY" every time I would try and open it. So in short…YAY. REWRITES!**

**Well. Here she goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: …We have a hippie?! Er…I mean nature freak?! No that's rude…Girl Scout! That's a nicer term!<strong>

"Chrom, I'm sorry, but it's too big. It won't fit," I simply said as we stood outside of Ferox. Basically, Fredders was a party pooper and didn't let us par-tayyyy.

"Certainly it can! Just maybe turn it a bit?" He asked.

"If we calculate the area, volume, diameter, whatever the hell applies here; it won't fit in _any_ direction."

"…But…We've had so many good times with that caravan…"

"Do you want me to continuously outsmart you here or do want to agree? The easy way or the hard way?"

"Can't we just smoosh it in there and hope we can pull it out somehow?"

I sighed, "No. Then it'll get stuck. No matter what."

Rei and Brandon tried to contain laughter as we discussed how to get it through the caves. Their efforts were wasted as they lost it and had to hold each other up. They were crying from laughter.

"Now, now, guys…Grow up," Dylan walked up from behind and bonked them both on the head, "St-stop laughing a-at the…"

Yeah. He joined them.

"And here I thought you were the mature one," I scoffed.

"Yes, maturely knowledged…."

"That doesn't make sense! And knowledged isn't a word…"

Chrom just looked at us like a kitten would look at a butterfly. Full of curiosity and 'why dafuq is that bug flying?!'

"We're talking about the same thing, right?" He asked, "We were trying to figure out how to get the caravan through the caves since all other routes to Ylisstol have been blocked off due to the blizzard. What were you talking about?"

Brandon spoke up, "Well, we thought you were making d—."

I punched him. Don't want to ruin Chrom's mostly pure and not….something mind. He's too oblivious to know…That was mean. I sorry, Cwom! ….Well…Everyone meets that one person who just takes a head opener thingy and dumps dirt in there….That was horrible.

"Why'd you punch him?!" Chrom exclaimed.

"He was just about to insult your m—sister!" I beamed at him.

_PLEASE. BUY. IT._

"I was saving you a lot of trouble! You might've killed him if he had finished that sentence. You is very welcomes!" I finished, "Er…I mean…You are very welcome!"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at Brandon who was clutching his nose.

"I highly doubt that," He simply said, "What were you going to say?"

"N-nothing!" I jumped and lead Chrom over to Robin, "Hey! Tacty! Explain to Princey why his lovely caravan won't fit through the caves."

Robin snickered before beginning his long explanation about a cave fairy and how she disliked caravans. Of course he buys the fairy tale over real scientific facts. Robin then proceeded to pull up his hood as the snowfall increased.

"GAHHHH!"

Oh. I forgot about that! I may or may not have put an equivalent to water balloons in his hood.

"ERIN!"

I ran off. And as I did I realized that my name sounded a bit like Alvin when he yelled that.

* * *

><p>After earning myself and my accomplice, Lissa, punishment from Robin and Chrom respectfully, we began our march back to Ylisstol. Thankfully said punishment wasn't extremely harsh….for Lissa that is. She just sat through a lecture from Chrom while Robin drawled on and on. Not being princess of the realm, I had been given the chore of cleaning the stables and taking care of the horses (Sully's, Stahl's, Sumia's, etc) once we got back. Now I had no objections to this because one; I used to do horseback and help clean up the stables after and two; mad Chrom is scary.<p>

Rei let out a sigh as we proceeded through the caves. We had to leave the caravan and horses for that in the care the Feroxi. No caravan equals no warmth.

"How about a song?" I asked her. We had done chorus and stuff together. I admit I wasn't American Idol good, but good enough to get solos in the school choir/chorus/whatever.

Robin sighed, "Please d—"

"Sleigh bells ring. Are you listening? In the lane. Snow is glistening. A beautiful sight. We're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland~"

"We're in a cave! There's no—," Robin continued to protest.

"Gone away is the bluebird. Here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song. As we go along. Walking in a winter wonderland~," Rei picked up.

"Aren't you forgetting a holiday?!" Robin asked.

"No….?" I said as Rei pestered Dylan.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon! Joinjoinjoinjoinjoinjoinjoin!"

"Thanksgiving!" Robin exclaimed.

"Thanks…giving?" I tilted my head, "That sounds familiar…"

"It's the holiday where you give thanks!"

"…OH! THAT holiday. Slipped my mind since the Annas are always selling Christmas stuff at this time."

"COMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEONCOMEON! JOINJOINJOINJOIN!"

"UGH! FINE!" Dylan threw his hands up in exasperation, "In the meadow we can build a snowman. Then pretend he is Parson Brown. He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man. But you can do the job. When you're in town…."

I ignored more of Robin's protests and Rei's happy cheers and continued, "Later on we'll conspire. As we dream by the fire. To face unafraid. The plans that we've made. Walking in a winter wonderland. Winter wonderland~!"

I heard Sumia giggle before she joined as well, "In the meadow we can build a snowman and pretend that he's a circus clown. We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman until the other kiddies knock him down~!"

Rei decided to finish, "When it snows ain't it thrilling? Though your nose gets a chilling. We'll frolic and play the E-Feroxi way. Walking in a winter wonderland. Yeah we're walking in a winter. Yeah we're walking in a winter. We're walking in a winter wonderland. Wonderland. Winter wonder—"

"Do you wanna build a snow—," Brandon rudely interrupted Rei. No one interrupts Rei. She pounced and punched him.

"NO! NO ONE INTERRUPTS THE REI! NO ONE!"

There was a collective sigh and a few chuckles from within the group.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, we finally made it out of the cave. We now call that Cave of Robin's Torment. Our lovely tactician—<p>

"IT'S RAINING SUNSHINE! IT'S RAINING SUNSHINE! IT'S—!" Rei yelled out from everyone's favorite Christmas movie.

Robin interrupted her, "JUST. STOP. ALL OF YOU! QUIET! JUST FOR FIVE MINUTES!" He turned to Rei, "You're the most annoying midget I've ever met!" He turned to me, "Calm the fuck down, woman! Be serious for once!" Brandon, "STOP SINGING ABOUT RAINING TACOS! What the hell are tacos anyway?!" Dylan, "Stop being so cheerful! And quit the damn smile! I'm being blinded and it's pitch black out!"

Miriel, "No. You cannot dissect my brain to find the source of my amnesia!" Sumia, "Stop with the damn flower fortunes!" Sully, "Please continue to beat up Virion!" Virion, "Stop being so damn good at chess!" Stahl, "Stop yawning! It's annoying!" Vaike, "You better not have lost your axe!" Lon'qu, "Lissa is not going to kill you! She's harmless! Physically anyway…" Frederick, "Don't pick up anymore pebbles! The convoy weighs enough as is!" Lissa, "Stop pulling pranks! I'm done!" Chrom, "…Why didn't you stop any of this?"

….

"You forgot me…" Kellam's voice sounded.

"STOP DOING THAT KELLAM!"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL ROBIN?!" Rei yelled, "You di—!"

"Rei," Chrom said, "Calm yourself. There's some truth there."

"Are you trying to say something?! You calling me short too?!" Rei said angrily, "I don't care if you're some prince, I will hurt you if you insult me!"

"…That's because it's true…."

"WHY YOU—!"

Screams pierced the air and turned our attention to a nearby village.

"Hey! Will you stop your squabbling?!" Sully yelled, "That village is in danger and it could've been prevented if we had just continued to march! But since you damn shitheads started fighting look at what shit happened!"

"The Vaike didn't do anything wrong!" Vaike complained.

"…*Yawn*" Stahl yawned.

"Well…Chrom is sort of right, Rei…" Dylan said.

"…..YOU JUST CALLED ME A MIDGET!" Rei yelled before jumping at Dylan

_Why author. Why are you doing this?!_

"You know…this all wouldn't have happened if Chrom didn't have an emotional attachment to that caravan. If Robin and I didn't have to explain to him why he couldn't take the caravan we could've left sooner and stopped this all from happening," I said.

"So you're saying this is my fault now?" Chrom asked.

"As if it isn't!"

"If you hadn't pissed off Robin we wouldn't—!"

"STOP IT!" Sumia yelled and shot glares at everyone. Everyone became quiet. Well, except Chrom and me…You could practically see the crackling electricity-eye-anime-effect-thingy…. "Why's everyone on edge today?! C-calm down!"

…

…

…

…

…

Rei and I began to laugh as everyone gave us odd looks. Well, I was 'maturely' laughing. Rei was rolling across that floor.

"L-look at us! We're at each other's throats as people in that village die. What's wrong with us?!" I used Chrom's shoulder to hold myself up. Why? Everyone one, but him moved away from the two laughing maniacs, "Come on, Sheepies! Let's go—Er I mean…Robin, plan. Now. Please?!"

Robin gave us a shit-eating grin, "I thought you'd never ask."

Wow. That's an improvement. I could've sworn that he had ripped a few patches of hair out in frustration…

* * *

><p>"Milords!" A kid with a southern accent yelled.<p>

Is that Donnel? I can see the bronze/copper/brass/whatever pot from here.

"Oh? What about the females, huh?!" I shouted, "Excuse me, but I don't think all of us are male here!"

"Feminism strikes back…" Robin muttered.

"Er…an' miladies!" He corrected himself, "Bandits 'ave attack my home town. There's a mess of 'em! Please milords! …An' miladies! You gots to help us!" (I apologize if I offended anyone with that sentence…)

"Of course…er…what's your name lad?" Chrom asked Donnel.

"Donny…er…That is Donnel," He replied.

Chrom turned to Robin expectantly as he nodded and said, "I can incorporate the kid into the plan. But there's one problem…How are we going to get down to the village in time? The grounds uneven and frozen over. There's most likely tons of snowdrifts to fall into…"

"Guess we're gonna have to show you how us Northerners do it!" I said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dylan asked excitedly.

"If you think what I'm saying is snowboarding!" I replied, "…Wait. You do know how to snowboard, right?"

"Yeah. I lived in Minnesota. Tons of snow there."

"Hm. No wonder…" I muttered.

"No wonder what?"

"N-nothing!"

"Ahem!" Robin cleared his throat, "Care to explain?"

"R-right! Snowboarding is a way to travel down hills or mountains. One needs just a board which could be made out of…," There's no fiberglass here…right? "Wood. Or a big piece of bark or something. It doesn't have to be durable, since we only need it briefly."

Robin nodded again, "Shepherds! You heard her! Get those boards ready!"

* * *

><p>"All right, meet you at the bottom! Do try and keep up!" I yelled as I jumped off the edge and began my descent.<p>

"Is that a challenge?" Dylan asked as he jumped off as well.

"Everything's a challenge," Rei muttered and jumped off.

"You get used to it. She's a bit of a one upper…" Brandon said as he joined us.

One by one the rest of the Shepherds followed. It was funny to watch some of them struggle. Chrom and Robin seemed to have it in the bag though.

Speaking of Robin, he caught up and passed me.

"Looks like this victory is mine!" The egotistical tactician said.

A little to the right there was a ramp shaped rock thing, "Are you sure about that, Tacty?!" I swerved over and leaped off, "'Cause I think I just passed you!"

"I don't think so!" I heard Dylan yell from behind as we watched him leap over us both and land in front.

"It's on, Sunshine!"

_I have water powers…right? Can't—That would be cheating. No._

"AHHHH!" Sumia yelled before tripping…and causing…an avalanche?!

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Chrom yelled.

"I can't waste this opportunity!" I yelled back.

"Erin. Don't!" Robin said.

"Nah! Not that!" I looked over to Rei (who poofed next to us somehow along with Brandon), Dylan and Brandon.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"So….There's these…guardians? And they're us?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. Apparently," Rei said, "Power of the stars in our hands, huh. That's pretty badass, don't ya think?"

Brandon smirked, "So that's our purpose? To kick ass? I thought we already did that."

"Do you think Rei, the fire spewing demon, who runs around like a headless chicken, setting people on fire and instantly dying in a cramped place is badass?" I said before adding sarcastically, "Because that just definitely screams badass."

"Hmph," Rei hmphed while squishing her Mew plushy and somehow acquired Sylveon one.

I continued, "We do have some powers though. Think of our life as a couple hundred rounds of Smash Run."

Everyone sighed.

After a while Brandon spoke again, processing the part about Rei.

"Wow. That is true…" Brandon trailed off.

"GONZY! NO! STAHP IT!"

…

"This is your life?" Dylan asked.

"Yup. Takes a certain level of awesome to survive!" I replied.

There were footsteps from behind us before a gruff voice spoke, "What are you doing up at this our…?"

"Lon'qu!" I said.

"…"

"Lonny?"

"…"

"Lon-Lon?"

"…"

"Lonny'qu?"

"…"

"Lon'qu?!"

"What?! What do you want, woman?!"

"Hi!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh and one more thing!" I quickly leaned forward and poked his shoulder, "Can you be my gay best friend?"

"…" He turned and left the room.

"…That's a yes!" I cheered before stopping mid-cheer, "…That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for though…"

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"You know what to do, right?" I asked the three.<p>

"Yeah!" Rei cheered, "Let's do this!"

"On your mark!" Dylan said.

"…What he said!" Brandon yelled.

We had tried accessing our powers without trigger, but it hadn't been working. Whatever I pulled at the coliseum still worked though. So maybe…Well. We thought if we really wish for it it would work. Just enough strength or whatever for a single purpose. Sort of like Eren's ability in Attack on Titan. I need to chill with those references…It does fit though.

_Come on! Just enough to save them. Come on! _

A wall of air and water flew from my outstretched hands as air came from Rei's, water from Brandon's and earth (I don't know why…Maybe Capricorn's element isn't water, but air?) from Dylan's.

The assembled powers stopped the avalanche and the other Shepherds made it to the bottom unscathed.

Robin blinked a few times before steadying himself by using Chrom's shoulder. Awe. Besties already!

"…C-care to explain?"

We Hosts shared a glance before I said, "We'll tell you after we save this town. I promise."

* * *

><p>The battle was extremely short. In fact, Anna had finished off most of the bandits while we were caught in that avalanche. Why was she there? Two paralogues I guess?<p>

Currently we were pulled into an immediate 'meeting' in one of the houses. The kind of meeting that's only for Frederick, Robin and Chrom. Don't we feel special!

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chrom asked distrustfully.

I flinched. There was some anger in there. Why though?

"W-we just found out ourselves, Chrom," I quickly said.

"What exactly are you?" He continued.

"I'm human."

"You know that's not what I meant. If you can't trust us with the truth, how are we supposed to trust you?"

_T-trust? You trust Robin immediately, but you won't trust us if we have one simple secret?!_

Rei noticed my expression and continued so I wouldn't 'explode' as she put it, "Trust? I think we've earned that by now. What's one little secret when our tactician's past is a big mystery?"

Robin winced as Chrom moved his attention to him before looking back at us, "What do expect from someone who has no memories?"

"Exactly that. A. Big. Mystery."

Dylan, most likely wanting no part in this argument, decided to remain silent. Smart choice. So did Brandon. I've trained—Er I mean…Nothing!

"Chrom," I said, "Do. You. Trust. Us?"

"…If you'd just tell us what's going on."

"No. Forget all that. Do you trust us? Do you trust me?"

"…" He remained silent for a moment, "Of course."

"There's your answer. Just trust us. And we'll tell you everything. Trust can't be bought with truths. It's earned by actions. So throwing away such trust…Something so valuable because of one little thing…" I trailed off.

"…"

"…Basically. Something bad is going to happen," I explained, "That's where we all come in. We're the second line of defense if the gods fail. The Hosts. We each carry a small portion of our respective Zodiac within us. I'm Aquarius. Water Bearer and apparent leader of our little gang."

Rei spoke up, "Libra. I have a bit of OCD. Stuff must be even. Or I will find you and murder you in your sleep!"

Brandon rolled his eyes, "Pisces. Zodiac of 69…..Er….I mean…The two fish things."

Dylan shot Brandon a glare before speaking, "Capricorn. At your service. I'll be your endless supply of entertainment. Singing, comedy, you name it."

"Zodiacs…?" Robin asked, "Gods? So it's true. Gods exist…"

Chrom gasped, "Robin! Magical sword of epicness! Gods exist!"

Robin looked at Falchion, "Oh. Riiiiight. Yup. Mhm. 'Magical sword of epicness.'"

"Milord," Frederick said, "Robin, please do not refer to Falchion as 'Magical sword of epicness.'"

"Well…This conversation is nice and all, buuuuut I'm just gonna go now…." I said as everyone left.

"Erin," Chrom said.

I inhaled sharply before turning back to face him, "What is it, Princey?"

He furrowed his brow, "I trust you. I really do. Just don't do anything to betray that trust. Promise me that."

"I promise, P—Chrom,"

"You better not break it," He said with a chuckle, "Or Frederick might just kill you."

"…Hm. I've always wanted to be a shish kebab. An Erin Kebab. Yum," I added to his laughter, "Well…Nighty, night….I guess. Buona Notte!" I ran around the corner and to the inn.

Though it may have been nothing, I felt something. It felt familiar. An almost overbearing amount of…courage.

"I guess that's just his normal aura…I don't remember ever feeling that though. I suppose…I just never noticed?"

* * *

><p><strong>? Third Person<strong>

"Hm…Quite the interesting…development," A dark voice said as she looked into a purple orb, "It seems our little heroes have discovered their powers…"

She laughed evilly as she continued, "The challenge has just begun. Come, rise, you rotten corpses! You shall serve I, Gemini, now. For I am your new master…for now."

She sent the Risen down upon the town the Shepherds were in. They were armed with lit torches, which weren't really good things for the walking dead to hold…, and weapons to harm the Shepherds. There was something different about these Risen though…They…were super-charged in a sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

I awoke to sounds of screams again. I was hoping to get at least a few hours in before we marched. Seriously, though. What bandits are stupid enough to come back after we kicked their asses? …No. That can't be. We killed every single one.

"SHEPHERDS!" I heard Chrom yell, "THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK AGAIN! EVERYONE UP!"

"Oh, so the screams outside aren't a common occurrence? Thank you, Captain Obvious," I mumbled as I pulled on some form of clothes. Hm. Feroxi traditional fur swordmaster clothes it is.

…

…

They were just there! I couldn't resist!

I grabbed a newly acquired steel sword, slung a bow (I decided that I wanted to pick up archery) over my shoulder and ran out the door.

Once I was downstairs, I ran over to Robin.

"Hey, Robby, what's the plan?"

"…Are you good with that bow?"

"Nope. I'm absolutely horrible. I just bought it in Ferox."

He nodded as he closed his eyes in thought.

"I want you to head to the area with the most Risen, the church. They seem to be flocking there."

_That doesn't make sense…That's a church of Naga and these are Grima's servants…Unless…_

"All right," I nodded before asking, "Where's Rei, Brandon and Dylan?"

"They're on the outskirts of the village with Sully, Stahl and Sumia fending off the Risen."

I did a fist salute (After I saw Dylan do it in Ferox, I couldn't resist doing it every time I received orders), "Ok, Robby. Stay...egotistical? Bye-bye!" I turned and ran out to the church.

The Risen were crazy. For one they were faster. Their superhuman strength seemed slightly increased and they had a goldish tint. Like those Risen that give you tons of exp. Entombed, I think? And is that one running like that Abnormal from AoT Episode 6?

…I'm obsessed aren't I? This is a problem.

"Glad you made it," Chrom said as I took a position in front of the church.

"Well, there was the weird Risen running around like this," I demonstrated, "and I sort of just gawked at it before it ran into another one's axe…"

_Like in…a ton of the fights in the scarring Legend of Zelda telly series… 'Anime' if you want to call in that…_

"Please refrain from zoning out…" Frederick said, causing me to jump.

_I just pulled a Walter Mitty, didn't I?_

"R-right, sorry, Fredders!" I turned my attention back to the nearing Risen as Robin ran up to join us.

"Guys. I can't find Kellam…Also, why'd I get stuck with waking up Stahl?"

Chrom chuckled, "Because you're our tactician."

"And how—OH THAT'S AN AXE!" Robin barely jumped out of the way of an axe and engaged in battle with the Risen.

_I wonder…Can I water bend….OMG. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!_

_**Reach into your pocket…**_

_Um…Okay weird voice in my head._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a…water drop shaped locket…Huh. Okay. I put it on before running into battle.

_What was that for anyway?_

_**To establish a secure connection. I could only muster enough power to speak to you without it every few weeks. Now it takes a lot less power.**_

_That makes sense….Who're you?_

_**Are you that blind? Aquarius…**_

_Oh. Okay…_

I quickly engaged in battle with one of the 'Super' Risen. He wielded an axe and aimed a slash at my face. I quickly dodged and stabbed him with my sword. The little bugger shrugged it off and aimed another slash at my leg and actually made contact.

_Gods! These things…Their learning my movements!_

_**Stay unpredictable! Don't let it overpower you! If worse comes to worse though…**_

_What? If worse comes to worse what?_

I rolled out of the way of another swing—OUCH MY LEG!—before coming to my feet again. Which is hardly possible. Thank you, Krypton affect!

…_**Bending, as you call it…**_

_Really?! Aqua, you're awesome, you know that, right?_

_**It's something I strive to be.**_

Okay. Let's try this. Water bending…It can't be that hard…How'd they do it in Avatar? Katara would just focus on water appearing…right?

_**Stop dillydallying! **_

"OW! Gods!" I yelped, "Screw you too!

COME ON. I can't be badass yet? Damn laws of 'Smash Run.'

_**Great job! You got yourself cornered!**_

_Wow. You're very supportive._

I fell into a defensive stance as I stood backed in a corner. I am majorly screwed. Someone save me…

_**I could've told you that…**_

_Gee! Thanks, Aquarius!_

"Why don't you die, salope?!" An accented voice yelled—French, maybe?—as an arrow sprouted from its neck and it fell over before turning into black smoke, "Bonne nuit, enfoirés…" She muttered before jumping off the roof she had been on and landing in front of me.

…_**Sagittarius?**_

_Huh?_

"Thanks, miss," I said to her, "Who're you?"

She was a few inches shorter than me and had purple hair that was in two braided pigtails, pointed ears and wore a green dress with leggings. Is she a manakete? If so then where's her dragonstone?

"Miyaji. Don't sweat it."

"You have a French accent….Do you happen to be…?"

"Yes, I'm from Earth."

"How are you a manakete then? At least you won't make us all feel like pedophiles since you look like a teenager. Still, where's your stone?"

"Dragonstone? Never got one. Just poof and now I'm here. Sage told me to find the Shepherds."

"Sage?"

_**I believe she means Sagittarius. Normally, Hosts of Sagittarius are turned into manaketes without stones. Basically, what you call elves, so they can have a stronger connection to nature.**_

"What your friend said," Miya—I'm just going to say Miya, it's faster—replied.

"You heard Aquarius?"

_**The other Hosts can hear me as well. Once we established the connection you'll be able to communicate by yourselves mentally instead of through us Zodiacs. But it won't be with future Hosts, you have to have seen each other once.**_

"The world just couldn't make it easy, could it?" I sighed before turning to Miya, "Well. Let's get you set up with the Shepherds."

"How far have you progressed in the story?" She asked as we walked back.

"Don't say that so loud. The Shepherds don't know that we have that knowledge," I said, "We're on our way back to Ylisse from Ferox."

"I see."

* * *

><p>"Erin? Who's this?" Chrom asked as we entered the inn. The rest of the Shepherds were also there.<p>

"Everyone, this is Miyaji—!"

"Or Miya for short!" She interrupted.

"—She wants to join the Shepherds, so I brought her back here," Chrom looked like he was about to say something, "Before you ask, I can vouch for her. She saved me from a 'Super' Risen."

"Well, Miyaji," Chrom said, "It seems that you earned Erin's trust. Welcome to the Shepherds."

"Vaike!" Robin yelled at the bloke, "You owe me 50 gold!"

Vaike winced and coughed up his life savings…

"Aw! Damn it, Robin!" I said as I walked over to the tactician, "Why didn't you tell me about this bet?"

"Because you won the one with Anna and Donnel. I needed some pocket change after that. Vaike was willing to make a bet with me," Robin said as he counted the pieces, "Vaike. You're 25 pieces short."

Vaike pouted and gave Robin the rest of it.

Lissa came out of nowhere and laughed at Vaike, "That's what you get for placing bets, Vaike!"

Miriel adjusted her glassed from where she sat behind Vaike, "When one thirsts for gold, liquidize. Take a look at our…example of an irresponsible ignoramus…"

Sully chuckled, "Couldn't have said it better myself, Miriel….I think. I don't understand anything you say."

"*yawn* Who does?" Stahl asked, "Anyway…I'm gonna go get some shut eye…'Night, guys," He stood and went upstairs.

I yawned myself, "I spent too. It seems my night owl habits have left me…"

…

"…Nighty, night…"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That didn't nearly take as long as I expected it to! I apologize if there are any annoying ang glaring mistakes, I don't have much time at the moment to read this over.<strong>

**I hate to say it, but updates might become even less frequent until about January because I'm going to try out for my school's volleyball team (Volleyball is my life) and if I make it, practice will be almost every day for about two hours. Thankfully, the homework god has blessed me with the ability to finish all my homework before the school day ends. So I shouldn't fall behind. I also am doing tutoring and stuff so it may pile onto that…In short it's going to get even more busy and hectic for me!**

**In other news! MAJORA'S MASK REMAKE OMFG! I have been waiting forever for this! My sister sold the damn console before I could play it...Also that Mewtwo hype for Smash! Asjandjsdkasjdlaskalsk! So beautiful!**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed please leave a review or follow and favorite (I'm not expecting anyone to!) if you have not already!**

**Tcc away! (Thoaria. I don't mind being called that.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Horses, It Had To Be Horses

**Dun dun. Dun dun dun~! Dun dun dun dun! Dun. Dun. Dun! **

…

**Zelda theme! Is it relevant? No.**

**Word of advice. Don't go back to playing Pokemon Ranger games after years of not playing. I played Shadows of Almia for the first time since 2008…*sniff* So. Much. Nostalgia. And so addicting. **

**That's how delays happen…Catch my drift?**

**Anyway! Nothing to put here really…**

**Onto the chapter! Dun. Dun. Dun. Duuuuuun!**

**Chapter 10: Horses…It had to be horses…**

* * *

><p><strong>Asuna's PoV<strong>

I let out a sigh as I made my way through the forest. It was almost Thanksgiving and that would mean Aunt Maribelle's capture and rescue. That matter wasn't very important though. What would happen on the night of the annual Christmas ball was.

That was, from what Mother had told me, the night Aunt Emmeryn was and will be assassinated…If we didn't do anything. I remember her telling me and Lucina—Lucina and me, Mother would've corrected that—to run through the Gate of Time after giving us that information…Right before…She died at Father's hands…At least…I thought that was him. He died before I was born. Mother was surprised that the stress of it all didn't end my fetus-self's life/development…

She and Father had this whole argument on what my name would be…So in honor of him she named me what he had chosen…Ilithyia. Yeah. I know I said my name was Asuna. It's really a nickname I picked up over the years for my peerless skill with a rapier.

How do we know of Asuna? Simple. Mother and the people from her home told the Shepherds and thus we children know…

The trees began to thin as I neared the entrance to Ylisstol. Lucina's and my mission was to head here and lay low until we were needed. Then we would sneak in with the party guests or go in through that cleft in the wall that Lucina told me about. I believed it. I heard tales of Father breaking things and Lucina was very much the same.

"Ilithyia…" I heard a familiar voice call from the shadows of an alleyway near the entrance to Ylisstol, the once and still grand capital of Ylisse.

I turned to see none other than Lucina.

_Wait…There's someone else…Clara?_

"Oh! Hey, Sis!" I smiled at her before turning to Clara, "You too, Clara!"

The stern Pegasus Knight frowned before looking away. I couldn't blame her though…She made it her duty to watch over us and keep us safe after her father had passed on. The unfortunate thing was that she shared his serious and sometimes grim countenance. She had also taken over as commander of the royal pegasus knights since Aunt Sumia, Aunt Cordelia and Aunt Violeta were long gone. Well…She isn't dead, but since she's left in the future, she's considered "long gone".

"It seems that you've made it here safely. Do you know if the others are all right?" Lucina asked.

"Of course I did, Luce! Do you really think that I'm unable to protect myself?" I pouted as Clara spoke up.

"You seem to attract trouble, milady."

"Clara, stop with the 'milady' crap! We're friends, not your masters!"

Clara winced, "My father swore an oath to the House of Ylisse and I intend to carry out his wishes! Like it or not, I am not your equal and it is my duty to protect you!"

"THAT'S ALL?! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU STICK AROUND?! TO SATISFY YOUR HONOR?! I-I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT US AS PEOPLE! NOT YOUR CHARGES!" I felt my lip quiver. I've always been this way…Crying at the simplest thing. I guess it's from growing up in an apocalyptic future. Still I try to put on a brave face like Inigo.

…_Inigo…_

"Ilithyia! Stop this!" Lucina yelled, "You'll only draw attention to us!" I wiped my tears away, "She has her reasons! Now let's go before—!"

We heard the sound of quick footsteps as someone yelled, "Hey, Robin! Did you here that?"

…_That voice…_

…

…

_Mother…_

I let out a meep as my tears started again. My spontaneous crying had been happening less and less. It was almost completely gone. But when I think of Mother, I can't help but recall how brutally she died. No sound, no nothing. Just silent acceptance…

"It sounded like…" Robin said, "That 'Marth' girl."

"…'Marth'…" I heard a baritone voice that Lucina winced at, "I've been wanting to speak with her since we met her in the forest."

"Sounds like her voice came from this alley here," Mother said as she poked her head into said alley, "Hey! It _is_ you!" She looked back, "Hey, Chrom! She's down here!"

"Erin, I wish you didn't poke your head down random alleys. You don't know what's lurking there," Father sighed.

"C-Come on!" Lucina said as they bickered, "We have to go!"

"But—!"

"No! We have to go now!" She took my hand and pulled me down the alley as Clara blocked my escape.

"L-Lucina!" I cried.

"Just be quiet! FOR ONCE!" …She blew up. Lucy has blown up.

After that I remained quiet and tried to stop my hysterics as they pulled me away from me and Lucy's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

"I'm a big girl, Chrom," I mumbled as he entered the alleyway, "I can take care of myself."

"Everyone needs someone to look after them. That's sort of my job in the Shepherds."

"Ah, yes! The charismatic leader of the Shepherds, Prince Chrom of Ylisse, our babysitter!" I snarked, "May we bow to you, Lord Babysitter!"

"Yowch!" I heard Robin say, "Give the poor guy a break!" He paused, "And he could execute you for that! Offending royalty! We sort of need you alive."

"…" Well. Princey is very silent. He turned away from the alley and said with a creepy glint in his eye, "I won't kill her…" I let out a sigh of relief, "…Much."

"WHAT?!" I backpedalled and hid behind Rei…who was significantly shorter than me and laughing hysterically…This reminds me of the laughing sound effect in sitcoms…

I turned to Dylan, Brandon and Miya, seeking help. The three immediately pretended to be occupied with something else.

…_Traitors_

"Well, fellas! I wish I could stay and hang out…but I've got some stables and horses to clean!" I darted down the streets of Ylisstol and into the military district, turned right and entered the stables.

* * *

><p><strong>?'s PoV<strong>

"Big Brother?" My little sister said, causing me to look down at her.

"What is it, Noire?"

She clutched her bow and looked ahead as we made our way through the snowy lands of Ferox. From her body language I could tell that she was afraid to ask whatever it was.

"C-Could…y-you…sing…Father's song?"

I stiffened. This would be the first time Noire brought it up since he died. He would sing it to comfort us after Mother went crazy. She still loved us, but…Robin's death had impacted her and she tried desperately to find a way to bring him back. That led to her experimenting on Noire and me. Though I wasn't effected as much. Noire was always Mom's primary test subject.

Oh and Robin isn't our father. She just…has this obsession with him.

"Father's song…Why do you want me to sing it, Noire? We both know you'd sing it much more beautifully."

She looked down sadly and began to reach for her talisman.

I stopped her and sighed, "Fine, just don't touch that wretched thing. You know it's not good for you."

"…Thank you, Zane…"

You Are My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another,_

_You'll regret it all one day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Noire let out a soft cry and leaned into my side. She began to sniffle until full sobs racked her body.

I sighed, "Noire…I thought we were done with this…"

"I-I know…just *sob*….I miss them….so much….*sob*"

I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down, "After we safeguard our Gemstone, we'll find them. I promise."

"Really?"

"Screw what Gerome says. Families should stick together. It's not blood or who spawned who that binds us…It's our bonds that make us family."

"Brother…"

…

…

…

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

Scrubbin', scrubbin', scrubbin', the stables! Scrubbin', scrubbin', scrubbin', the stables!

"Clean up~! Clean up~! Everybody, everywhere~! Clean up~! Clean up~! Everybody do your share~!" I scrubbed the walls, swept the floor, and cleaned the horses while singing this song on repeat all the while.

I turned to a random brown horse with white socks and a white line stretching from the center of its muzzle to just below its ears. It had blue eyes, long, wavy brown hair and appeared to be a Clydesdale.

"Wow! Aren't you pretty!" I patted the creature, but abruptly stopped, "Oh no! I feel the horse phase emerging! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

_**Actually, I was just playing the MLP theme song in your head to screw with you. You're perfectly sane…Or nuts considering that you are hearing voices in your head.**_

_Ohh…._

I continued to stroke the horse, "What's your name?" I searched for any sign of a name and recalled Robin saying "There aren't many horses in the stables. Maybe one or two. Their names are carved into the wood of their stalls".

_This one doesn't have a name…_

_**It looks like it's a gift from Father…**_

_Father?_

_**Poseidon…It seems that he favors you. He sent this mare.**_

_All of your siblings come from Poseidon? I wouldn't expect Sagittarius, a land lover, to come from the sea god._

_**Mother was cornered a few times…Eleven in fact. Much like Demeter…**_

_At least she popped out one kid willingly…_

_**I take pride in that…**_

"How about I name you…_Amphitrite?_" I said to the horse as she whinnied, "Amph for short. You like that, girl?"

_**Like…Father's other wife…**_

_No need to be so cold about it! She happens to be my favorite female immortal being after Athena….a-and you, of course!_

She butted her head into my side. I'll take that as a yes.

I looked around for a saddle. I spotted one on the wall and hauled it over along with the necessary tack. I got Amph ready, lead her out and jumped up and onto her back.

…_**Really?**_

_Yeah…I loved everything involving water. Then I found out my Astrological sign was Aquarius and was like "It makes sense! All of it~!"_

_**Well, don't I feel special…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clara's PoV<strong>

…_Such insolence! Some princess she is…No. I can't think of her like that. She's been through too much; just as we all have. _

I looked over at both of my companions. The ones I were to always protect, aid and not hinder. Hindrance is a liability. Liability is hindrance. Friendship is meaningless. It is not necessary to carry out this task. My job. No; my livelihood.

Lady Ilithyia sobbed quietly behind a few crates as Lady Lucina tried to calm her while I stood watch. This was…normal in a sense. Lady Ilithyia would be upset by something and her big sister would comfort her as I watched over them from afar.

I know it may seem that I'm emotionless and that my life has no meaning other than watching over the princesses, but that really isn't true. My father's last words were to watch over the royal family. I never had much of a bond with my mother since she was always away on long trips with the pegasus knights to exterminate Risen in the far reaches of the continent…Well, continents.

Ylisse, Ferox, Valm and the half of Plegia that wasn't devoted to Grima joined and formed the Four Nations Alliance. It didn't matter what ethnicity or race you were; you banded together and fought the hordes of Risen. We watched over the young and guarded the weak. The surviving Shepherds raised the next generation of Shepherds that were to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. Literally. After the first generation perished or went missing, Lucina rose to be our strong and courageous leader, much like the late exalt had been. Ilithyia became her cushion and our voice of reason despite her…interesting personality. She seemed to take after her late aunt.

Inigo became our shining sun of cheerfulness, Cynthia became our morale booster, Owain kept us entertained with his 'heroic' stories, Severa was our snark master, Serena kept her in line, Gerome was *snort* Batman, Yarne was, dare I say, our bunny, Brady gave us all tons of 'hit-head-with-staff' therapy, Laurent was the brains, Nah was our little sis, Noire was our 'grenade', Zane was our pessimistic and caring big brother figure, Kjelle kept us fit, Rory was our resident sci-fi nerd, Amelia was our Scot, Tauriel is our cute elfie…and there was Arianna, who was mostly in for the coin, and Bjieta, our valiant cavalier…My head really hurts now. I don't even think I got everyone.

Wait. Morgan…How could I forget the little ball of fun that was our tactician? Morgan, if it wasn't obvious, is Robin's daughter. She went missing a few months before we made the jump to the past. To now. We never knew her fate; just that she couldn't have died. She was strong. Stronger than most and had the brightest smile you would ever see in that apocalyptic hellscape.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I yelled as Amph raced through the training field before coming to a stop near Frederick, who seemed to be…OH NO.

Frederick turned and 'smiled', as much as a Frederick could, evilly, "Ah, so nice of you to join us."

"Huh? Wh-who? M-me?" I slid off the saddle and slapped Amph's butt—I can't think that with a straight face—to tell her to go off on her own.

Robin was lying on the ground, as was the rest of the Zodiac Crew, "D-don't you leave us!" He cried.

I turned to Fredders, "Actually, I have an idea for a more…fun workout," Frederick raised a brow, "How 'bout some VB?" His brow rose higher if possible, "Volleyball?"

…

…

"Mintonette?"

A light bulb seemed to go off in his head and he nodded, "That is a common game played by the soldiers and other residents of the military district.

Really? Hm…I guess I won't have to teach!

LINEBREAK

We began the game…I practically forced them to let me serve. I threatened, I tried to be scary and like the spoiled brat I was, I got my way! YAY! I apologize if none of that made sense.

Actually, the Shepherds, excluding the Zodiac Crew, were terrified. I knew I had a good serve, but…Krypton effect much? I think some were filing restraining orders for the future just in case. I can't blame them though~!

I'm pretty awesome~!

…

Right?

…

Right?!

…

RIGHT?!

…

Ooof! MY PRIDE!

The Shepherds simply watched as I fell to the ground after my mental quarrel, hands to my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's PoV<strong>

_Well…That was an interesting development. Someone has, dare I say, problems…_

_**Same with all born under the sign of Aquarius. They tend to be a bit...strong in both mental areas. Smart…but crazy. They also tend to be space cadets.**_

_You said it, Capricorn. Aren't the others hearing this conversation though?_

_**I blocked the communication.**_

_Good. I don't want to be brutally murdered by Rei. She's a bit overprotective_

Since that attack on the town that we met Donnel and Anna in, we had each gained a link with our Zodiacs that was strengthened by a necklace or dog tag pertaining to our element. Mine was copper to symbolize earth, I guess. Rei's was sandstone, I believe, while Brandon's was a blue dog tag, Miyaji's was an emerald and Erin's was a cobalt gem.

Days had been slow as we had headed back to Ylisstol. When we would set up camp, I would spar with Lon'qu, chat with the "Zodiac Crew", as Erin had dubbed us, try to figure out these damn earth powers or draw little comics about the Shepherds in a sketchbook I picked up in the village.

"Dilly! Look out!" Rei yelled as I barely dodged out of the way of a rock.

"Rei…" I exhaled sharply before looking down at the petite girl, "Why? Why were you throwing stones?"

"Because deus ex machina!" Rei blurted out before running, "Er…I mean reasons!"

"Rei, what are you talking about?" I asked, but she was already gone.

I let out a sigh and looked at the rock that had been hurtling towards my head only moments before. I bent over to pick it up and get a better look at it. It was interesting and reminded me of those stones that controlled time in Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.

_**~That looks like one of Chronos' times stones~**_

_Kronos? You mean the evil Titan of Time?_

_**~No. C-H-R-O-N-O-S. Chronos. The good variation of him~**_

_How can he be good?_

_**~I wouldn't offend my father and the one who gave you that gift~**_

_Father? I would never have thought that…_

_**~That's a story for another time. Now, focus on that stone. With it you can momentarily stop time and only those you wish to freeze will stop moving with it. Though its effects are immediate, it only lasts five seconds. Note that it also has a cool down period of one minute~**_

_That's not very useful…_

_**~It might help you in a pinch~**_

…

_**~By the way…I never really blocked communication~**_

_**~…And I'd run if I were you~**_

…_You didn't…_

"Oh, hello Dylan!" Erin said sweetly with a very creepy smile, "I'd like to have a _little_ _chat_ with Capricorn. Well…not a little chat per se…I want him to feel pain!"

_**CAPRICORN!**_

_Isn't that Aquarius?_

_**~Yes…~**_

_That means…._

_**~Run!~**_

_I suppose this is _a _use for the stone…._

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's PoV<strong>

I'm going to pretend that all is normal and—Cordelia!

The knockout redhead seemed to be sorting weapons in the armory. Thinking she needed help, I slowly approached from behind. I can't leave a gorgeous lady to do all that work now, can I?

"Excuse me, miss?" I said, thankfully remembering that we haven't "met".

She quickly turned and stood, "Who are you? Are you one of the new Shepherds?"

"That I am," I looked at the weapons that were strewn across the floor, "Do you need any help? I couldn't help, but notice you in here after I barely escaped Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour."

"That certainly is a living hell," She held out her gauntleted hand, "Where are my manners? I'm Cordelia. Welcome to the Shepherds."

"Brandon, likewise. Er…and thanks…"

I'm not a people person, I'm nervous because of the very…pretty lady in front of me.

"Oh…" She looked at the floor, "I could definitely use that help you offered…All right. Just this once."

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

"Ugggh!" I groaned as he seemed to teleport thousands of feet ahead of me again, "I give up!"

_**He owns a Timestone. There isn't much you can do.**_

_Isn't much I can do, my ass. _

…

…

_I'm bored….Off to punch training dummies 'til my hands are broken!_

_**Personally, I'd work on your sword skills…**_

…_Fine…_

* * *

><p>Now…how is this supposed to work? I know I did well in the tournament, but…Meh. I was just winging it. I don't know if everything I did was correct. So here I am. Wailing at a training dummy until someone comes and corrects me.<p>

AHEM

Until someone comes and corrects me!

…

Deus ex machina…

"Your stance is wrong…" I heard Chrom's voice from behind me.

Oh, how I love plot convenience!

"Spread your feet out more," He continued, walking to the other side of the dummy from who knows where, "And I wouldn't lean that way on your toes," He gestured towards my 'ready' volleyball stance.

"Huh…Oh. Okay…" I said, correcting myself, "Please, Lord Ba—Er, I mean Chrom—teach me your ways~!"

He rose a brow in 'what dafuq' and continued as he moved so he stood shoulder to shoulder with me, "Hold your sword out like this," He held out a practice sword like you would hold out a baseball bat to see if it was a good weight, "If your arm shakes, the sword's too heavy for you to handle."

I'm sensing a few movie clichés here, but okay…

I held out my iron sword, "Nope. Seems fine."

"All right. Now move your hands lower. You don't want too much of the pommel exposed, or it'll be harder to make quick motions."

I shifted my hands before turning back to him, "Like this?"

"No, that's too much," He said, seeming to have the patience of the gods, adjusting my hands, "There. Now take a practice swing."

I just stood blinking, spacing out as usual, before I came back to reality, "E-er, right…" and swinging at the dummy and leaving a clean cut where I hit, "Wow! I feel so awesome now…Maybe I can find Dylan and brutally murder him now…"

"W-what? Brutally murder?" Chrom asked.

I patted his shoulder and walked in the direction of the barracks, "It's too complicated for your young mind to understand!"

He replied with a "We're basically the same age…" but I ignored him and continued before remembering my manners.

I turned back briefly, smiled and gave a wave, "Oh and thanks for the pointers! I'll be sure to make use as I—Never mind~! Toodles~!" I turned and faced the barracks again and walked…happily. I dunno why, but I just feel happy…

_CAUSE I'M H—_**Ahem! Author notes time! **_But!_ **Not buts! I apologize for the lateness and slight shortness of this chapter! I've had VB practice all week 'til five, then I would have dinner and then I had a soreish throat and cold—Who doesn't have a cold?—and my mom made me go to sleep at like eight. EIGHT. Blasphemy! I did get away with a few twelve-o'clockers though. Still not my usual though…And I got Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire…Oh, the nostalgia!**

**Anyway! Here's some shorts! I may or may not have a few every chapter. Depends on what goes through my mind as I write or what happens with my crew…They inspired some of the ones last chapter. Much like the first one.**

* * *

><p>Chrom: *cough*<p>

Rei: *cough*

Brandon: *cough*

Dylan: *cough*

Lissa: *cough*

Everyone, but Erin: *cough*

Erin: EBOLAAA!

Shepherds: What?!

Erin: *cough*

…

…

Erin: Oh f—*cough*

* * *

><p>Erin: SERVICE! *Serves ball*<p>

Lucas: Guys it's coming in! Get on it! Go—*screams creative words*

Brandon: Ooff….Right in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

* * *

><p>Erin: But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo! What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here!<p>

Rei: You said it!

Chrom: Frederick?

Frederick: Yes, milord?

Chrom: I think that fort on the Plegian border with the…special people is needed.

Frederick: Already on it, milord

* * *

><p><strong>Whoever guesses what the next few ones are referencing is awesome! This show is not on anymore, but was my fav when I was younger...I couldn't let go...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lissa: You know, there are more important things in life than free meat.<p>

Chrom, Robin and Erin sitting around campfire: Yeah, not really.

* * *

><p>Brandon: *duct taped to chair* Why did you tell them where the duct tape was?<p>

Erin: *also duct taped to a chair* I-I don't know! I was _trying_ to be helpful!

Rei: *also, also duct taped to chair* I have no comment...

* * *

><p>Rei: It's not in the fridge.<p>

Erin: Ugh! You promised you'd stop drinking milk in the shower!

Rei: You can't change me!

* * *

><p>Rei: One spoon! Two spoons! Whoa! Three spoons! Four spoons, five spoons! This is not entertaining!<p>

* * *

><p>Random villager: You're crazy! *hits Erin with umbrella*<p>

Erin: *crumples to floor* Ahh!

* * *

><p>Erin: Let's get some real money out of this guy…<p>

Rei: Yeah, that's my girl! *Pats Erin's head*

* * *

><p>Erin: *speaks some Italian smack at rude person*<p>

Dylan: Where did you learn that?

Erin: My mom likes Italian shows…

Dylan: Of course…

Erin: Like really loves Itali—

Dylan: I got it.

* * *

><p>Erin: Well, you just need to get outside and enjoy the sunshine and fresh air! *Opens curtains to thunder storm*<p>

Rei: ….Only things that are fresh are those bolts of lightning…

* * *

><p>Rei: *opens random door* Gibbaaaaaaay! 'Sup people!<p>

Chrom: We're going to a mental hospital. *gestures at Erin*

Rei: *pumps fist* Yes!

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all…I meant no offense in any of this, so I apologize if anyone was offended. Really. Truly.<strong>

…

**Really…**

***goes into fetal position with 3DS and…***

**OH! WAIT. Like I said before, I just got P: AS, so if anyone else has it and wants to battle or trade or whatever, I'll send you my FC via PM. Just ask!**

**(Note: I haven't had time to read this over, so apologies if I have some glaring mistakes. This was also a bit rushed due to the small window of time that I had every day. I'm a bit behind on my mental update schedule…)**


	11. Chapter 11: This Is Why Ricken

**Happy Thanksgiving, my readers! It is time for my attempt at a Thanksgiving Special! And for some progress! But…first! **

…

…

**Nothing. **

**TO THE GUEST THAT KNEW WHAT THE SHOW REFERENCED WAS: You. Are. Awesome. Like so awesome that awesome can't compare to how awesome you are. Love that show with a burning passion and it definitely has a place in my heart.**

**I'd like to thank Tumer (owner of Dylan and author of ****Coexistence****) again for the help with making this possible. I have **_**no **_**imagination. Laugh. **_**Laugh**_**. It was a joke!**

**Anyway! With any further ado, the chapter! **

**Chapter 11: This Is Why Ricken Doesn't Have Some Form Of Power…**

**Erin's PoV (In the barracks)**

"So…."

"So…."

"_Sooo….._"

"It's Thanksgiving…Now tell me more about yourself," I chirped, having gotten over what happened the other day.

"Well…" Dylan started, "Thanksgiving always reminds me of that one Twilight Zone episode…"

"…Please elaborate. I never watch those types of shows. I'm more of an anime or comedy person," I replied, "Actually, don't try to explain it. I need to see it in order to understand it."

"So you're _that_ person. No imagination?"

"Oh, I have a big imagination. Right now I'm imagining many different ways to…." I blinked, "I was about to say "to drive your head into the ground", but that would be mean. I'm a nice person."

"Nice is one word for it…I'd say conceited."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood…."

"Never thought of Thanksgiving as a "good mood holiday"."

I gasped, "Thanksgiving is a wonderful holiday! Second only to Christmas and my birthday!—"

"Your birthday isn't—"

"—It may as well be! We give thanks to our friends and…" I stopped abruptly, looking down, "family….I-I'm gonna…gonna…go now…" I turned and retreated to my room.

I passed various crates and paintings on the way. Despite it being a fort, it was decorated just as much as the palace. I never knew the Shepherds were held in such high regard. I guess it makes sense though. They're friggin badass. Especially—Gods, I really am conceited.

As I reached my door, my thoughts drifted back to my family. I had distracted myself enough on thy way here. It is now time to let it—go—er…out. Let it out. I slowly turned the doorknob—we're too cool for fancy handles—and entered the room. Trudging across the floor, I threw myself onto the comfy—that's right. _Comfy_—bed and waited to be overloaded with feels.

They didn't come.

Wait!

Okay, they came. For a minute I thought I was schizoid or blunted.

I reached my arm over to the nightstand and fished for my phone. I needed some tunes to drown out my sadness. Actually, scratch that. I need a good cry…How about…"I Miss You". The Boyz 2 Men version.

_I wish…I could go back…Maybe…just maybe...Before I become attached…._

* * *

><p>"…Wish you say? Maybe I could make some fun out of this…" A redhead smirked, "Nothing that, Ate, the goddess of mischief can't handle…"<p>

She pulled a box from who knows where and made it go 'poof'! It then landed at Erin's door…and at the feet of an unsuspecting boy.

"Hyaggh!" Ricken cried as he tripped over the box and landed hard on the floor, "Stupid oversized feet…Huh? What's that?" He looked over at the small box, "So that's what I tripped over? I wonder what's in it…" He picked it up and stood before tripping again, "Gods! I wish my stupid body was proportional to my feet! Tall people have big feet, right?"

_**RUDE!**_

"Who was that?"

…_**.**_

"Must've been my imagination…" He continued to walk down the hall but stopped abruptly when his hat touch the ceiling….His hat _touched_ the ceiling. In fact, it was almost flat up against the ceiling. He reached up and pulled it off before panicking and trying to find a mirror.

He ran down the hall and found his room, stepping inside. Turning to the mirror, he gasped at the drastic change in his size. Thankfully, his clothes seemed to have grown with him.

"D-did I—What's with my voice?!" Ricken noticed his voice as a bit deeper as well. His features were sharper and his baby fat was gone.

His first thoughts after seeing this?

"Where's Maribelle?"

With that the short-not-short boy-man ran out of his room and—

"Oof!"

* * *

><p>"Oof!" I was immediately knocked onto the floor, "Hey! Watch where ya goin', bub!"<p>

_Did I just…Damn you, New York roots!_

"S-sorry!" A new voice whimpered.

It was kind of cute…NO! Stahp it! Nao!

"I-it's fine…Have met before?" I asked as he offered me a hand, which I took of course, and helped me up.

"Eh…Yes, Erin."

I peered closer at the guy, "Holy fuck…Ricken?" I gave him a quick onceover before circling him once, "You hit that growth spurt hard…Yeah…You don't look too bad either."

"Er…Ah…Th-thanks, I guess…" He stuttered.

"…As much as I'm enjoying this…We have a problem. You are big. It has been _two_ weeks. It isn't humanly possible to grow this much in that much time," I looked down the hall cautiously, "To Miriel!"

I dragged him down the hall to Miriel's room. Fortunately, her room was only a few doors away from Ricken. Correction: rooms. She had four whopping rooms for all of her sciencey stuffs. Crrraaaaaazy!

"N-no! I can't go back there!" Ricken protested, struggling against my iron grip.

"Aren't you her apprentice or something?"

"Yes, but she…she starting running tests on my shortness the other day…"

"That's terrifying," I said as I pushed open the door, "Miriel? Take Ricken and figure out how the cute shortay became so tall and...This," I shoved Ricken into the room, slammed the door and ran. I did not want to get caught up in that mess.

…

"Then what will I—"

"What's going on here?" Chrom—who came out of freaking nowhere—asked, "I heard screaming."

"Yeah!" Lissa ran up from behind with Sumia and Vaike.

"Just point in the direction and the Vaike will handle it," Vaike then flexed…

"What Vaike means to say is; we'd like to know what happened," Sumia explained.

"Something happened? Ha…ha…N-nope! N-nothing at all guys!" I laughed awkwardly before leading them in another direction, "Just carry on with your ordinary lives…I'm…uh…gonna go clean the stables now!"

_**You are a horrible liar…You're worse than Lissa.**_

_And where were you before?! _

_**Coffee break.**_

_Zodiacs don't get coffee breaks! By the way, I happen to be a great liar!_

"Oh, do you want help?" Sumia asked.

_**HA! I'd like to see you get out of this!**_

"N-nope! I can handle it!"

"You sure?" Chrom asked.

"Positive!"

"Really and truly?" Lissa asked.

"I just need to organize stuff…I got it covered…"

"You might need some of the Vaike's muscle!" Vaike bellowed.

"GYAAAGH!" I screamed in frustration, "I. Can. Handle. It! Work is the best way I…"

Chrom rose a brow, "Best way you what?"

"N-nothing! Bye!" I ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>"All right! All done!" I pumped my fist as I looked around the spotless and tidy stables that would be dirty again by tomorrow at dawn, "What else could I do…Let's see there's…FFFH…No. Not going through that hell again. Go on an adventure on horseback through the Ylissean countryside? Nah. Too cliché."<p>

"Hey! Neri!" I heard Rei call my nickname as she ran in, "The Shepherds are getting the food ready for the Thanksgiving feast."

"Okay! I needed more work to distract me!" I walked out with Rei as she looked at me curiously.

"Hey…What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rei."

She pouted, "Nope. Something's wrong. Your shoulders are lower than usual. Gaze is fixated forwards. And you aren't doing your infamous speed-walk."

"You know me best…I miss my family. Thanksgiving was always our biggest holiday after Christmas. Everyone would bring horrible homemade dishes. We would puke at how gross everything was, laugh at Uncle Bernie and play our traditional game of hide-n-seek even though we were way too old for it. The little kids would always hide in the closets and then Mom would yell at them…Then Uncle Bill would get drunk off his ass and my aunt would panic and call the cops on him…"

"Yeah…I miss everyone too…but it can't be helped. We're here now and that's what matters. Protecting Ylisse."

"It's funny, isn't it?" I asked, "A bunch of videogame nerds are now protecting a medieval country from desolation. Ha! Even the thought of the both of us! Two dorky schoolgirls that are charged with taking part in saving the world by becoming part of the famous Shepherds!"

"The world has a funny way of working doesn't it?" Rei smiled, "Well! Enough moping around! Come on! Let's go!"

I nodded and she pulled me through the military district and to the garrison so we could help keep Sully from burning the turkey.

* * *

><p>Ricken cowered in a corner, clutching the box, as Miriel stepped closer, syringe in hand. He raised the box defensively as she advanced again.<p>

"N-no! Miriel! No!" Ricken cried, "I wish you weren't a mad scientist! Just plain mad!"

Miriel dropped the syringe and donned a very, very creepy grin. She threw off her glasses and reached for…a knife.

"Shall we dissect you instead?" She asked creepily before cackling.

Before she could move any closer he pulled out his Elwind tome and blasted her before running.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving with the Shepherds was different, but still the same in a way. Emmeryn apparently invited them for a feast every year. I, of course, had no objections. Palace cooks make yummy food. Fortunately, we stopped Sully from trying to help.<p>

We had finally finished preparing—apparently they eat at four—and began to give thanks. Each Shepherd at a time until they finally reached me.

"What am I thankful for?" I asked as everyone turned to me, "Well…I've never been good at saying thanks. So…um…I guess my friends and—"

"Your Grace!" Phila interrupted, running into the dining room, "Forgive me, but I have dire news!"

Emmeryn immediately stood, "Phila, be calm. What has transpired?"

"Plegians. They're inside our southwest border. They razed a village in Themis and captured the duke's daughter."

Rei groaned audibly, "Worst possible timing…"

I kicked her under the table, "Rei, be respectful. Maribelle's been captured and will probably be put to death unless Gangrel is paid ransom. He'll probably also claim that she invaded Plegia."

"B-but he wouldn't do that, right?" Lissa said hopefully, tears forming.

"Lissa, this is the Mad King we're talking about," Chrom said, "He wouldn't be that merciful," He looked to Emmeryn, "The Shepherds will march to Themis immediately. We'll put a sword in that bastard's gut and be done with it."

The Shepherds murmured to each other before Emmeryn interrupted.

"No. We must keep our wits about us, Chrom. We cannot risk starting a war. I will offer parley."

Brandon winced, deciding to play along obviously, "Milady, please forgive me, but we can't do this. Yes, another war would be pretty bad…but would you trust him in an act of good faith? He is mad after all. He hates Ylisse with a burning passion. If you were to offer parley it would most likely be a trap."

Phila nodded, "I agree with the Shepherd. We have to show them that we aren't peace-loving fools. They need to know that their actions have consequences. Please reconsider!"

Emmeryn's face gained a small frown that was very out of place, "You remember the events of the first war just as clearly as I do, Phila. Sons and daughters died. We almost lost a whole generation. Ylisseans were left homeless. You've heard the saying, right? "In peace, sons bury their fathers, but in war fathers bury their sons". That's what will happen if we take part in another war."

…Um…Everyone's silent…Now to use the skill that always gets me in trouble. Rebelling teen is a go.

"But wouldn't that still happen if didn't defend ourselves against Plegia?" I began, "Peace does not last forever, Your Grace. There cannot be peace without a war first and vice versa. It's merely the eye of the storm when you think about it. Plegia would eventually take control of the forts along the border and slowly work their way in. Maybe they'll even corrupt a few Ylissean soldiers, yeah? For a fine bit of coin some men would do anything."

"Don't you see? War can't be avoided. And in turn, peace can't be either."

Emmeryn closed her eyes and thought on this before responding, "So we either choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?"

…_? I could've sworn that she said more after that…Point; Erin!_

"No. I will not accept that."

…_Never mind._

Phila bowed her head, "Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will always stand by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though."

"I'm going too. Someone has to save your from your good intentions," Chrom said without hesitation.

"Yeah!" Lissa said, "I wanna be there for you and Mari!"

"Hey! Don't forget about the Vaike!" Vaike said, "…And the other Shepherds, of course. We'll keep you safe!"

Chrom gave a small smile, "All right, everyone! Get packed! We leave for the border in an hour!"

"YES SIR!" We all said with fist salutes. Who knew Sunshine was a trendsetter?

Emmeryn laughed softly and looked to Frederick who was seated next to Chrom, "Those are some fine soldiers you've trained."

"Th-thank you, milady. I make it my duty to lead them in daily warmups—"

"HELLS!" Someone yelled.

"—and watch over their wellbeing."

Emmeryn smiled, "I'm glad that Chrom and Lissa's safety is in your hands."

Frederick became very deep red and excused himself.

_AWE! SHIPPED!_

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier with Maribelle…<strong>

"Father?" I asked, having heard a loud bang as we sat at the dining table in our villa, "What was that sound?"

He was already standing, running a hand through his blonde hair, "It seems as if the outer walls have been breached…Plegia is making its move."

"P-Plegia? How dare those brutes strike here, of all places?"

For once, Father was without an answer. He was never without an answer, nor did he ever have poor judgment, but that bit is irrelevant.

"I have a theory," He replied after a moment, "…Maribelle, get your horse and leave."

"W-what?" I stuttered, "Why must I? My place is next to you, Father!"

"Maribelle, listen to me. You must leave here. Your place is in Ylisstol. In safety. My place is protecting the citizens."

"But—"

"Now, Maribelle."

"Y-yes, Father," With that I turned and fled from the room, running down the stairs, out the door and into the stables to get to my horse.

I quickly saddled her up, grabbed a staff, tome for protection and fled…

Towards that border.

I may not seem like it, but I deeply care for every one of the people that live in our large dukedom. I was going to defend them at all costs or I'm no Shepherd. We defend the weak and aid the strong.

Soon I was at the edge of the flames that were spreading through the large city. It wouldn't take long to reach the villages that bordered the outer walls and Plegia.

I kicked my horse's sides and urged her into a gallop. I mustn't dally any longer. People's lives depended on it.

As I said before, I was heading to a village that bordered the outer walls and Plegia. Themis is grand city that is made up of smaller villages. Most of our villages, unfortunately, lay very close to the border that Ylisse shares with Plegia, making them targets of those heathens. And the fact that my house is known as the most influential noble house in Ylisse is all the more reason for Plegia to attack Themis.

I pulled my horse to a stop at the border. A little ways away was a man with vulgar armor that consisted of a bull's skull helmet, leather vest and a bear skin cape. How barbaric.

"…Oh? What 'ave we got 'ere?" The man turned, stepping forward, "Now lass, why don't you come with me?"

"As if I'd even think of a plebeian like you. Stand back or I'll be forced to maim you," I said, raising a thunder tome. Every healer must have a form of defense.

"Ha, ha! You're quite the ballsy one, aren'tcha? You'll fetch some fine bit of gold in the markets!" He continued to move forward as I pulled my horse back.

"Do you even know who I am? You'll be lucky to have a merciful death if you take me hostage."

"Aye, I know your snooty noble type. Doesn't matter to me. Merchandise is merchandise."

"Hmph! I think you should check where you stand, troglodyte!"

He chuckled darkly as a maniacal voice sounded behind me, "No, bird, I think you should check where you stand or you might just become caged~!"

I whipped my head around and saw the ugly mug of the Mad King. Before I could even move, the dastard cackled.

"Get her, boys!"

_Boys?_

"Tie her up. It seems as if we have leverage…."

Mages showed themselves and surrounded me with tomes raised. Thankfully, they only had wind tomes from what I could see.

After a moment I yelled, "Thun—" but was interrupted by lightning striking the book and knocking out of my hand.

_Wh-what?! That's…That's a rare Levin Sword. How'd madman get his hands on one?!_

"Goodnight~!" Thunder struck again, this time hitting me and knocking me off my horse.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

"March, march, marchity, march. Lalalala," I murmured, riding on Amph, ready to bash my head against the mountain. This was so _boring_. Think of walking through the city, how boring, crowded and dangerous it feels and triple it.

"Hey, Neri," Rei whispered, "Do you think Ricken will succeed?"

"Of course he will," I whispered back, "Enough of that…What's that in your hand?"

"Oh," She returned to normal volume, "Just a little thing Stahl found when I helped him look for herbs before. It's a leaf that's coated with dried sap. Amber, right?" I nodded, though I didn't really remember that fact, I just wanted her to keep talking, "Isn't it neat?"

"Shipped~" I hummed.

"HEY! Quiet you!" She pouted before smiling evilly and looking around, "I ship you with…" She frowned again, "You don't have any sort of bond with any of the dreamboats in the arm yet, do you?"

"Hmph! I'll have you know; there's only _one_ dreamboat in this army!"

Rei's eyes widened, "And who's that?"

"I haven't met him yet."

Rei sweatdropped and ran off towards Miya. Support or friendship, maybe?

OH! RIGHT!

I didn't exactly explain the scenario yet, huh. Well, basically, Emm was on her way to parley with Gangrel. Pegasus knights flanked us, soared above us, followed us miles back and flew miles ahead of us to make sure all sides were guarded from a possible Plegian ambush. As the story dictates, that didn't happen yet.

Robin had moved to the front and looked like he was really worried about Maribelle as he talked with Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. Dylan stood a ways behind me, talking with Lon'qu (my gay best friend. I am never letting that go) and Gonzy. To my left, as said before, Rei was conversing with Miya. Sumia was flying above us with a pegasus knight that I didn't recognize. Oh, she just landed next to Frederick. Let's see what she's about.

"Commander Frederick, Captain Phila, there's wyvern riders approaching from the north. What do you suggest? I don't think that they're simply the Mad King's honor guard," She said with a surprisingly strong voice despite her dainty flower-like appearance.

"That is a problem," Frederick grumbled, "Thank you, Violeta."

"A pleasure, sir!" She saluted before turning her pegasus around and taking off again.

I only caught a small glimpse of her, but I could tell that she had purple eyes and light brown hair that was half up, tied by a light blue and white bow. She wore a white scarf and light blue pegasus knight training armor. She looked a lot like my sister, but I knew it wasn't her, unfortunately, since my sister was a tree like me. This Violeta girl was average at best.

* * *

><p>"UGH!" Lissa groanedmoaned/something as I gravitated towards the front of the group with Rei, "I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

Robin nodded, "I don't know how you do it, Chrom…"

"You're just out of shape, Robin~!" I sang, "No more books for you!"

Robin replied, "You're riding a hor—"

Rei smirked, "Then our tactician would be useless and we'd have to feed him to those fire breathing scorpions that we keep in the basement of the Shepherds' HQ."

"…." Lissa joined in, "Rei! You weren't supposed to tell him about that _un_important detail!"

Robin seemed to shrink, "F-fire breathing scorpions?

I nodded, "And there's some Risen that can ride wolves locked in Miriel's supply closet."

"R-Risen rising wolves?!"

"And roaches from hell in Lissa's secret prank supply stash."

"H-Hey!" Lissa cried, "You weren't supposed to mention that!"

Chrom sighed, "What did I say about bothering Robin?"

"What _did_ you say?" I wisecracked.

He remained silent, but really looked like he had something to say.

Phila glared at us. I wonder why…

Oh! Gangrel, okay!

So Gangrel has shown himself. Maribelle should be…

"…Oh yes, that little blonde brat," Gangrel said.

_That whole conversation happened while I was talking? _

Gangrel looked to Maribelle as she struggled against her bonds, "Ugh! Unhand me!" The Plegian behind her strengthened his grip, "You…you gutter-born troglodyte! Unhand me!"

"MARIBELLE!" Lissa yelled, running towards her friend before being stopped by Chrom.

"Lissa, don't. We need to handle this matter carefully," He said as she pouted.

Aversa continued her speech or whatever. I was barely paying attention to it, "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

Maribelle shook her vigorously and shouted, "LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!"

"Point one: Maribelle…" I muttered, earning a laugh from Rei.

"...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged," Aversa said.

_Gee…I really wish that they'd deviate from the script. _

_Blah, blah, blah…More script?! Game! Why you do this?!_

…

…

…

…

_That is one bloody brigand. Is he o—No he's dead. Point: Chrom!_

And there's Ricken! He just snuck around and—WHAT?! He failed. He friggin failed. Mari's fucked….

"Oh? Who's this?" Aversa sneered at Ricken who was now flat on his back, "Your little boyfriend?"

"R-Ricken…What…" Maribelle looked him over, still tied up, "are you doing here?! And what happened to you?!"

"I…just wanted to save you, Maribelle. I just wanted to bring you back to Ylisse. And then all this happened…I just wish that everything was back to normal and that the exalt, pegasus knights and Shepherds were back in Ylisse."

_**HMPH…I'll make an exception this once midget…Maybe I'll even rid the land of the Plegian soldiers as well…**_

"…?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" All the Shepherds yelled in shock after Ricken told them of his wonderful adventure.<p>

"So…you became all grown up?" Stahl asked.

"He looked like quite the keeper," I added, "Too bad…"

Ricken became very red. AWE!

"And it was thanks to you that we all escaped unharmed?" Maribelle asked, "You have my thanks."

Ricken rubbed his sheepishly and looked to Robin, "Actually, Robin was the one who told me of your capture. If he hadn't planned that sneak attack or even told me of the expedition, you guys may have been stuck there for a long while."

"…Oh…I-I apologize for the other day…I was simply…" Maribelle said, "Look at me…Composing myself in front of you…What I mean to say is; you have my humble thanks! Thank you, Robin."

Robin smiled, "Anytime Maribelle. I can't let my friends get hurt, can I?"

"You think of me as a friend?" Maribelle asked, looking a bit red, "I suppose that we're a bit intimate…"

I continued to listen in on their conversation like a creep as I sat at a table in the barracks with the Zodiac Crew. Love that name…No. Brady Bunch. Let's do it. Nah…They'd probably all kill me.

"Remember what I said about that Twilight Zone episode?" Dylan asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"This place has some crazy logic. That's almost the events exactly. The premise I mean. Person gets three wishes blah, blah, blah."

"Hmm…Well, this is Thanksgiving after all…Though, I'm a little disappointed that we couldn't beat up those Plegians. They deserved it for capturing Mari…"

"Violence isn't everything…"

"I swear; if you give me that lecture, I will murder you."

"It was just a statement."

"Sure it was…"

And so everything returned to normal. Ricken was small and Miriel wasn't mad anymore...WELL. She's still pretty mad, but...

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! I am so sorry that his is out <strong>_**two **_**days late! I was trying to catch all the Pokemon in the Hoenn region that could be found with the DexNav in Alpha Sapphire. Lovin' it. So obviously; this is how delays happen…I know the end is a bit half-assed too, but….but ORAS! And RWBY…And Legend of Korra. I needed to get back to watching those masterpieces.**

**If you can, please leave review. It's kind of discouraging when you post a chapter and you don't get a constructive review. I know this is sounding needed and blah, blah, but see it from my perspective...It doesn't have to be sugar blossoms and fairies, it could be pointing out everything wrong or just calling it crap. I just want to know what the people reading it are thinking and if I'm doing this right. How can I know that if I don't get feedback?**

**Anyway, toodles! I was going to say something else, but I forgot what it was! I'll probably replace these sentences later! I think it was a bonus...UGH TIRED. It'll be in the next chapter...maybe.**


	12. Chapter 12: Holiday Bash Gets Crashed

**Well…I honestly don't know where I'll get with this chapter…Maybe a glorious character development chapter? I dunno. Time will tell and I apologize if this comes out later than expected. My week is loaded with practices and three games.**

**Also a very certain fanfiction has been distracting me. If you enjoy this, Asleep and Decruited, you'll love this. It's called The Realm of the New God by ThatOneSelfInsertGuy. Check it out! It's really cool! **

**Okay! I've made a decision here. Christmas special it is 'cuz I'm dry out of ideas for this chapter. I haven't had much time to think on this and I really want to get to a certain chapter to put a certain idea into play.**

**I've got Skillet, Imagine Dragons and some Fire Emblem Awakening themes on the same playlist. Let's do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Holiday Bash Gets Crashed<strong>

EEEE! It's Christmas Eve! My favorite time of the year! I got my pajamjams—pajamas—ready!

Currently, I was in the barracks, trying to put up a tree that I may or may not have pillaged from the royal gardens. Thankfully, no one saw me attempt at this or I would never have lived this down. Er…Thoughts that are jumbled be jumbled.

Anyway, I was stringing the lights—powered by thunder magic—onto the tree. That was until I heard a boom from outside. It was the middle of the day, so I knew this definitely wasn't the assassination attempt. Still; I rushed outside to see what was wrong.

There sprawled on the floor was a female, brown-haired noble that was wearing something akin to the default female Avatar in Fire Emblem: Heroes of Light and Shadow.

"Ughh!" She said with an accent, "It's no use! I'm not fit for this!"

"You'll get it in time, Krysta…Except you don't have much of it…"

Oh, is that Chrom? Did _he_ do this? Guy has no restraint, does he?

"I'm sorry, Chrom, but I won't be able to perform this this year like my sister used to," Krysta replied.

Perform? What? I'm curious, so I'm gonna be that self-insert and interrupt!

"Scusami, but, uh, I hope you didn't break her…" I said, "I mean, what's up?" They both turned their heads towards me, "Because it looks like you're completely owning this lass."

* * *

><p>"Oh…" I muttered as the three of us set in a table in the barracks, "So your father rules the dukedom that resides in eastern Ylisse?"<p>

Krysta nodded, "Yes."

"And you perform in a duel against Chrom every year?"

"Well, my sister did it each year before now and it's more like a Sword Dance than anything else."

"Unfortunately, she's had trouble mastering it," Chrom said.

"I'm just not physically fit, nor am I coordinated. I'm a musician, not a swordswoman," Krysta's blue eyes sparkled sadly, "And if I don't do this, I'll bring shame to my house. It's been tradition that the daughters of the head of my house partake in this."

"Why though?" I asked.

"To pass on the story of my ancestor, Lady Kris. The Hero of Shadow."

"Well….That sucks," I said, "I wish I could help…"

…

…

…

…

"That's it!" Whoa! Chrom! Chill! "Now that I think about, you two look a lot alike."

_Oh. Shit. He's going all Princess and the Pauper on me, isn't he?_

…

_Don't ask._

"Why don't you just take Krysta's place?" He asked.

"…No."

"That's nice tree, isn't it?"

DAMNIT PRINCEY!

"Fine…"

"We have four hours—"

"No!" I crossed my arms, "I'm decorating this tree first. And the barracks. AND. I will scream sing Christmas songs. And you will like it!"

* * *

><p>After multiple repeats of Joy to the World, Chrom was probably clawing at his ears. I assure you, I have a decent voice, I was just scream singing.<p>

Krysta just giggled at this and then I was pulled outside again. Probably to practice. Most definitely. Sigh.

I faced Chrom reluctantly. With the same reluctance that I do math. I'm still holding onto that.

Apparently, we were supposed to circle each other then pull a freaking Inigo Montoya fight against what's-his-face. So fencing? I'm confused as shit right now. Normally, I'd be like "Yay! Violence!", but this is seriously reminding me of every planned fight in the TV adaptation of the Legend of Zelda. Because it is a planned fight.

"So basically this tells the story of Lady Kris? Interesting…"

"Yes. The Hero-King wanted to pass on this hero's story. How she aided the war effort and how she became known as the finest knight." Chrom muttered.

"Really? All right. That sounds mildly interesting. Though I still don't understand how a swordfight could tell that…"

"Apparently, Marth and Kris sparred countless times. So it's like a sparring match accompanied by Lissa reading the story."

"Hm. Then I guess I'm not going to lose!"

Krysta giggled again, "I wonder how that'll turn out. Don't break her!"

Break?

What?

I was just being sarcastic before...He can _break_ people?!

Well, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>?'s PoV<strong>

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there—

"Have a Merry fucking Christmas!" A Santa knock off, Jean Valjean Monte Cristo, yelled as I was thrown to the ground in a place I didn't recognize. Scratch that. I was thrown through a roof and landed on a table in front of three people. In a place I didn't recognize.

"ANOTHER ONE?!" A brunette yelled, "What'd you do this time, Naga?! The gods think they can do whatever they want!"

A blue-haired guy sighed, "Erin, peace."

Another brunette giggled. She seems really peppy. It's annoying.

"What are you talking about "another one"?" She asked.

"Long story and I, sure as hell, don't feel like explaining it…" Erin muttered.

The other girl pouted, "No fair…" then looked at the blunette, "Chrom? What does she mean?"

_Chrom?! But…Didn't I just…_

"It's not my business to tell you, Krysta," Chrom replied.

"Meanie…" Krysta continued to pout.

I let out a sigh of my own and asked:

"This is all great, but, uh, where am I?"

"Ylisse," Erin said, "Erin Fedelta; nice to meet you."

_Yeah, definitely don't remember her from the game. Or this Krysta person. But what about…Didn't I throw myself off a cliff?_

"Huh. Okay…I'm Noah…"

"Well met, Noah," Chrom said and turned to Krysta, "Uh, Krysta, did't you have to go meet with your father?"

"Meh. Fine. I'll leave you weirdoes be…Toodles…" She got up and left.

_Everyone is surprisingly calm about this…Is this an everyday occurrence?_

As she left Erin and Chrom stood and helped me off the table, which was, surprisingly, still in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

_Another one!_

This guy was pretty tall…Like 7 inches taller than I was. Maybe my 'godly' powers include exact measurements? That'd be pretty damn awesome.

I feel so short now…I'm used to being a head taller than everyone. Unfortunately, that means I can't ninja people in Hide-n-Seek…ITS NOT A KIDS GAME!

Anyway, he was blonde with blue eyes. Wore…I guess a combo between an Assassin and Trickster Class garb. Kunai were strapped to his boots and slung over his should was a bow and quiver full of arrows. Oh and there was a Heal Staff in there too. And a guitar? Jesus…Talk about Mr. Loaded Potato.

_**I don't recognize his aura…He doesn't hold the powers of one of my brethren. He seems more dark and distant. Not an evil dark…More like…traumatic. Unsavory past, maybe?**_

_Oh…Well. What do we do with him then? Just saying, I don't want to be ninja'd. _

…_**? How?**_

_He's got kunai. That equals ninja status._

_**And you're my Host because?**_

_I'm a genius!_

_**More like egotistical…**_

Chrom coughed and I jumped in my spot.

"You all right? You were zoning out there."

"…Eh? OH. Sorry, I'm _such_ a space cadet sometimes," I said, "I bet you're gonna ask him to join the Shepherds. Pay up."

Chrom sighed and grudgingly handed me two gold pieces, "What are you? Psychic too?"

"Nah, Robin and I have been placing bets on this since I joined. That's why Robin's bankrupt. He really should have caught on by now…Thank you, Chrom-senpai!" I placed the coins in a coin pouch.

"…You're welcome?"

"I've a good feeling about that bet I made with you a few months ago," I mused, "Better pick up a woman soon or I'll—"

"AHEM," Noah coughed to get our attention, "If you two lovebirds are done, care to explain?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" We both yelled.

I yelled, "He's just my commander—and an idiot—but my commander all the same!"

_That's an interesting shade of red, Princey. I hope that's embarrassment. _

_**No, you don't!**_

_UGH! NOT YOU TOO!_

"Good bye!" I quickly fled the barracks, "AND A GOOD DAY TO BOTH OF YOU!"

"It's night!" Noah called back.

"A-GOOD DAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Noah's PoV<strong>

_Crraaazy!_

"What was that about…" Chrom muttered, "Must've blown up?"

"At least the barracks are still intact…" I replied, "Short temper?"

"Yes…" Chrom turned to me sheepishly, "So, uh, right...The war with Plegia has just begun and we could use some more able men, would you like to join the Shepherds?"

…_Someone is trustworthy, but I already knew that. _

"Without seeing me in battle once? Are you just assuming I can hold my own?" I asked, still confused as shit. I'm in a different Ylisse and…? Is there a reason? Sure, I didn't really have anything to live for…but really? Could've put me out of my misery.

"It takes great skill to be an assassin. Besides, I'd rather not have those skills used against me…If you truly are an enemy, then you'll face a gory death…" He slapped me hard on the back, causing me to lurch forwards.

_That's not terrifying at all…My world's Chrom was more…Serious, I guess? Probably wouldn't throw threats like that around._

"So, what brings you to Ylisse?" Chrom continued.

"I…uh…Threw myself off a cliff…" I muttered, then immediately regretted it.

_At least I didn't say:_

_Oh, nothing much! Just threw myself off a cliff after my favorite asshat died, Texas as well and your sister popped out a kid! And to top off all that wonderful goodness, Liv went and died. How wonderful! Her mother, the East Khan, was out to slaughter me and her father was drunk off his ass…and wanted to slaughter me. What brought _you_ to Ylisse, good sir?_

_AND. My evil twin might be out to _slaughter_ you all! If he recovers, that is…_

_A-Merry Christmas to you!_

"Let me get this straight…You…threw…yourself…Off. A. Cliff?" He asked.

"And…?"

"You lived?"

"Well. That's a long story. To sum it up. Very bad dude is loose, but injured, so there isn't much threat from him. Uh…I come in peace, earthling and point me to the nearest Feroxi dancer!"

Chrom raised a brow, "Feroxi dancer…? Never mind. I won't ask. But something that has piqued my interest is this "very bad dude". What does he look like?"

"Oh like me—"

Chrom drew Falchion…Oh. I guess I failed there….

"BUT! Has white hair and a scar. I doubt he'll heal himself, so we may just come out unscathed!"

_I'm slowly turning myself into Henry…aren't I? I need to stop._

"All right. We'll keep an eye out. Make yourself welcome in the barracks. There should be some empty rooms upstairs," He turned to leave, but then stopped, "You're invited to the palace for the annual Christmas celebration."

"Yes, sir," I saluted.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas' PoV (One week prior)<strong>

"Pack your bags!" The West Khan said as he burst into the kitchen.

Yes. Olivia and I were in there…_again_. I still haven't mastered anything.

"W-why's that, Basilio?" Olivia asked.

"We've been invited to Ylisse for Christmas since we've joined them in the fight against Plegia," Basilio explained, "Now, come on! Move your asses! I can't wait to get my hands on the Ylissean wine!"

I sighed and threw off an apron, "You'd do anything for that…All right. I'm going…"

"Do you need any help?" Olivia asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle packing stuff, Olivia."

"A-are you sure?" She seemed to back off a bit.

"Positive."

"A-all right…"

I sighed again as I made my way down the hall. Olivia was always like that. Kind and always fretted. She was that way to everyone. I think…Yeah. Definitely.

I opened the door to my room and grabbed a knapsack that already held all my stuff. I didn't need much if it were a small trip to Ylisse. I only needed the necessities; my 3DS, weapons and emergency stuff. Like vulneraries. Because you can't survive without that shit.

"Come on, kid! You're gonna get left behind!" Basilio shouted from somewhere down the hall.

I shook my head and quickly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ylisstol (Present)<strong>

I followed the East and West Khan into the palace as Olivia held my hand tightly. Apparently, she's claustrophobic. Reminds me a bit of Rei…

The main hall was decorated with wreaths and garland. We were greeted by a servant and they led us to the huge ballroom. In the center was a huge tree that was decorated with Thunder-powered lights. At the top was the traditional star. On the wall were banners with the Brand of the Exalt/Mark of Naga in the center. There were red ribbons leading from the star were pinned up against the walls.

"Wow…" I muttered, "Reminds me of the tree in Rock—"

"LUCAS!" Someone yelled before I was tackled with a bone crushing hug.

"Who…" I looked down at my "captor", "Erin?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

"I missed you so much!" I hugged my other bestie and nuzzled him creepily.

"U-um…Lucas?" I heard a meek girl ask, "Who's this?"

I stepped away sheepishly and looked at…Oh. Olivia? I then turned to him knowingly and creepily wiggled my eyebrows before whispering, "I ship it~."

"….Uh…Erin, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Erin," Lucas said awkwardly.

There's the awkward, huggable dude I know and love!

"H-Hi…" Olivia said.

"Don't worry, I'm not out to steal your man," She blushed at this and began to stutter.

"H-he…I-I…W-we're n-not…"

I let out a laugh before saying, "Come on, Lu-Lu, Olivia, I want you to meet the others."

I quickly led them over to the group of Shepherds, who were avoiding the nobles as much as possible, excluding Chrom, Lissa, Robin and Maribelle. The first three had "duties" and Mari was one. Rei escaped the confines of the group and walked nonchalantly over to—

"LUCAS!" She ran at him, much like I had, except it would hurt much more.

"N-nice to see you too, Rei," He said after he was released.

I then proceeded to introduce him to the rest of the Shepherds. That was when I realized someone was missing. Hm…I looked around before spotting him. Oh, there!

"Hey! New kid! Over here!" He seemed to sigh before walking over.

"Lucas, Olivia, this is Noah!" I gestured towards him, "Noah, this is—"

"Liv?!"

Olivia looked at him oddly still holding onto Lucas's arm, "Uhhmm? How do you…? Only few people call me that."

"Oh…Uh…It just came to me?" He said/asked.

Chrom, who just so happened to be behind us, said, "That sounds familiar."

"GODS!" I jumped, "There's no need to be Kellam!"

He simply shrugged, muttering something about 'true love' and went back over to the nobles. I vaguely heard a person yelled that they shipped it. Shipped what exactly?

Was he just there to…?

Olivia looked around him and her eyes froze on the guitar on Noah's back. Now that I think about it, she had a similar one on her back.

"H-how'd you get that guitar? There's only one like it…and that's mine."

"Time travel," Noah blurted out.

"What does that have to do with the price of eggs?" Olivia asked…Weird expression.

"Nothing…Absolutely nothing," He said and we were all met with an awkward silence.

"Hey, Olivia!" I heard Basilio call, breaking the silence, "Some nobles want to see your dance!" Olivia went to pull Lucas with her but Basilio stopped her and she reluctantly went alone.

After she left, Lucas seemed to become a bit less relaxed. Cute!

"So…" He started, "What's your deal with Olivia?"

Noah remained silent. I'm pretty sure I should evacuate…before Lucas burns the house down. He has _that_ look in his eye. So like a normal person would do, I backed away slowly and hid behind Lucas. Nosy me is nosy.

"Just, could you please leave her be? She's someone I can't lose…"

"…"

"I hope this isn't a problem...She means too much to me for me to see her with someone else…" He turned to leave, I stepped out of the way.

_He's so gentle it hurts sometimes…Sure, he can't "burn the house down", but he can invoke it._

"That's all? I don't believe it would hurt that much compared to what I've experienced," Noah said.

"What?" Lucas faced him again, "It would hurt more than anything in the world!"

"…Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! Is there a problem?"

"Tell me…How would _you _feel if your car was hit by a drunk driver? Your whole family dies besides you? How about when you see your best friend be brutally murdered? And you can do nothing, but watch? Lower your guard for a moment and your girlfriend gets killed by your demonic twin sent from hell? What if you somehow get shipped off to another world and you see her and she's with someone else? Seeing two people in love and realizing you can't have that hurts. So, no: I can't leave her be. I can't lose my purpose."

"Uh…I-I'm sorry…" Lucas murmured.

"You know what I am sick and tired of? People saying they are sorry and doing nothing," He simply turned and escaped into the crowd.

Lucas stood with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"You know what I just realized…" I muttered out of nowhere, "Everyone's goal in life is to get laid…"

Lucas sighed, "It wasn't funny the first time Rei said it and it isn't now. What sick thoughts go through your mind?"

"Love you too, Lu-Lu!"

"You're so weird, Erin."

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's PoV<strong>

MEH. SO BORED.

Like, seriously! Do I have to sit through this alone? Erin won't even talk to me for some reason. She did seem different now…She carried herself differently…

My attention was turned to the center of the circle of people when Lissa began to read.

"_The Hero of Shadow was known as Altea's finest knight. But before that she was a loyal friend."_

Chrom and the other person circled each other before touching their blades in the center.

"_The Hero-King Marth, in his founding of Ylisse, had to keep the heroic deeds of Lady Kris a secret. Despite his protests, the Council forbade it. The people needed to unite around one leader. Thus the Shadow Hero was born."_

The duo proceeded to clash blades.

"_Marth still believed he should pass on the tales of the war hero. He couldn't let his closest friend fade into history. So he did so in the only way he could; by passing the story of Kris down the exalted line. Just so people at least knew she existed."_

Wow, really?

"_In another way we celebrate the holiday of Christmas in honor of her. We give and receive gifts much she gave and received from her allies."_

I guess that makes sense…They don't exactly have Christianity here.

"_This was the day she secured victory—"_

A loud boom was heard from the outside of the palace. The nobles dropped their wine glasses and let out screams of panic.

"Everyone remain calm!" Chrom yelled, "We'll check this out!" He turned towards our group of Shepherds, "Shepherds, split up and search the palace!"

Erin stiffened next to me.

"Erin?"

No response…

"HEY!"

"W-what?" She looked at me, "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm not her. Your friend was the one who sparred with Chrom."

Now that I think about it, she may have been wearing her clothes, but she didn't look exactly like Erin…

"Then who are you?"

"I was supposed to spar, she took my place. My name's Krysta," Krysta said.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

(Recommended Song: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy -Serpent Eating the Horizon- [Extended])

Chrom ran to the gardens with Robin while I ran for Emmeryn's room. She had left before the spar for some odd reason.

It wasn't that hard to find. It was at the end of a long hall near the servants' passage. I knocked once on the door before opening it slowly.

"Emmeryn?" I asked, "Is it safe?"

"The Emblem?" She replied, "Yes, of course, why would you ask?"

"Someone's infiltrated the palace. I don't know how they got in undetected though…" I watched the door, hand on my sword's hilt, "If they have any reason to; it'd be for the Emblem, quite possibly your, Chrom and Lissa's life and whatever's in the treasury."

"Do you think…" Emmeryn started, "its Plegia?"

"It's possible," I glanced at her before turning my head back to the door, "What a cruel time to pull something like this. Have they no heart?"

"This is my fault…" She muttered, "None of this would have happened…"

"Then Maribelle's head would on a silver platter. This couldn't have been prevented," She seemed about to counter, but I continued, "If you had handed over the Fire Emblem, it would be the same as every man, woman and child dying to war. Gangrel said he'd wish us all dead. Isn't this the better option? To save some lives?"

"What you say is true, but if there had been a path that led to peace, I would've taken it," She smiled sadly, "If I had the chance to sacrifice myself to end the fighting, I would."

I sweatdropped at this, "B-but you won't really do that, right? What about Chrom and Lissa? They need you and so does Ylisse."

"Only if it came to that, of course," was all she said before footsteps could be heard down the hall and there was a knock.

"Uhh….Room service?" The idiot on the other side said before I slammed the door opened and stabbed him.

_Thankfully, he wasn't on our side._

Someone else came running down the hall. I raised my sword before realizing it was Lucina.

"Y-you again…." Lucina muttered.

Well, I feel welcome.

"I should be the one saying that," I replied, "What is it you want here?"

"I only come to defend the exalt from the coming assassins," Lucina replied strongly.

"Glad to know that you're on our side, Marth."

"A….A pleasure…milady."

I turned to face the as "Grievers" came down the hall. The assassin's drew their blades. Thankfully, they didn't have bows. I glanced at Lucina again.

"Ready to take these shanks, Greenie?"

She looked at me oddly before slowly nodding, raising her Falchion and charging at the assassins. I quickly followed and cut down one on my right. I didn't come out unscathed and breathed in sharply as the one that had just died left a cut on my arm. Yowch. Pain.

More assassins came around the corner and surrounded us.

_Gods…Is this Lunatic or something? There shouldn't be this many assassins…I think._

What's gonna happen now? Some psycho's gonna murder the next three who come around the corner?

_I'm just writing a death wish…_

"There's too many of them…But if we fail…" Lucina muttered as we now stood back to back.

"Oh, cheer up," I replied, "Can't hurt to be a bit more positive."

She winced, "I'm not being negative. I'm being a realist."

"Whatever, Ms. Sunshine," I sighed.

Even more assassins came to join the battle as we somehow held the conversation will we fended them off.

"You don't even know what I've been through. It was bad and now you're here telling me to be _positive_ about it?!"

"Well, _excuse_ me, _princess_," I said sarcastically.

"Princess?!"

"Um…What? Are you really a princess?"

"Uh…N-no. I was just surprised to be referred to in that way."

I rolled my eyes. It's like trying to hold a conversation with myself. I wonder if—

Just then a yell sounded from the other end of the hall.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR, SHANKS!"

Lucina seemed to deflate a bit. Must be a _really _annoying person.

"Ephraim…" She muttered, "Can't be subtle, can she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Clara's PoV<strong>

Gods. Why can't Ilithyia be quiet about this? We're supposed to not draw the Shepherds' attention. I don't want to see their faces. Especially _him_. I can't or I'll lose it right here and right now.

"Pick a god and pray!" A voice boomed and cut down an assassin that was making its way towards me. The voice's owner then turned to me and—Speak of the devil and it shall come.

"Who are you?" Father asked, "If you're here to harm milord, milady or Her Grace, you shall be severely punished."

"I…I…" A wariness battle with him? I've always wanted to have one of these, but I just can't… "S-sir, I…I c-came here to aid the Shepherds…I-I'm with Prin—Marth. Marth, y-yeah…" I began fiddling nervously with my gauntlets. My façade was failing.

"That armor is of Ylissean make…" He looked me up and down, "Designed for an Ylissean pegasus knight. Where's your steed?"

"Sh-shouldn't I be asking where yours is?" I said, slowly gaining my confidence, "Who wants to ride a horse indoors?"

"Hm…Indeed," He began to walk down a hall leading to the exalt's room, but stopped, "Aren't you coming, miss?"

"Y-yes, sir," I quickly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuna's PoV<strong>

"BOOM, BITCHES!" I chucked a short spear at two assassins. Somehow it impaled both of them and stuck them into the wall. Where they died. Yay, "Shuck-faced shucks… Hey? How was that Clara?" I turned and realized that she was gone, following someone down a hall.

I let out a _siiiigh_ before running after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin's PoV<strong>

Done. We were done. No more Assy Sassins are left.

I nodded to Lucina and made my way back to the others, "If anymore come, you know what to do, but I doubt they will. I need to meet up with yo—Chrom and Robin."

It didn't take long to them. In fact, I witnessed the final blow on Validar. I loved hearing his dying noises….I mean, _whaaaaat?_

Anyway…

"Oh, you killed the head baddie?" I asked.

Robin looked over as Chrom pulled Falchion from Validar's gut, "Baddie? ….Yes, he's dead."

"Phew. That's a relief," I looked to Chrom, "Huh. That is one bloody corpse. Whatcha do? Rip out his insides?"

"I may as well have," Chrom said, "Emmeryn could've died tonight and it would've been because of this man."

"Those are Plegian robes…" I glanced at Robin, "This must be the worst Christmas ever for many people. Almost as bad as when Newt died…"

"Newt?" Robin asked.

"Oh, nothing…."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day ~ Barracks<strong>

_Cookies are done~! _

_**Was this really necessary? **_

_Yes. I love Christmas!_

_**So does every CHILD in the world.**_

_Screw you too!_

I carefully placed the cookies on a plate and stowed the cookie dough in my ugly sweater for later.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask.

I turned and realized it was the Greenie, "Oh, Merry Christmas, Noah. Just making some cookies. Want some dough?"

"Uhh….Sure?"

"Don't sound so excited!" I pulled out a glob and handed it over, "Hope you aren't allergic to chocolate," I looked around him and realized the first Shepherds were coming to sit around the tree I "bought".

* * *

><p>"All right, is everyone here?" Lissa asked, clutching Chrom's gift to her closely. She looked like a huggable doll in her nightgown.<p>

"Yeah!" Rei said, cookie in mouth, "Let's open stuff already!"

Stahl shook his head, "Rei, be patient. It's better to give than receive."

"We're holding up the giving by not receiving~!"

The present Shepherds gave a collective sigh.

I picked something up from my pile and looked at the tag.

_To: Erin_

_From: People you are special to._

….

Huh?

I looked around and realized everyone was opening something.

So I decided I'd open this thing.

I pulled off the top and inside was….

An ornate rapier scabbard?

I don't have a rapier.

I looked around the room again and watched as Chrom pulled a necklace out of a box.

Now I'm confused.

I glanced into the box again and pulled out a note saying:

"_Please give this to someone special to you…_

_Love,_

_L & I"_

Uhhh. Okay?

"Oi! Chrom!" I stood and walked over to the prince, "I think this is for you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect a necklace as my own gift," We swapped gifts.

"Wow, it's so pretty! And I'm not one for these things. Thanks!"

He turned a bit red, "Uhh, you too."

I smiled and walked over to Rei.

"Hey, Rei! Ready to give our gifts?"

"Yeah!"

In the next twenty minutes each Shepherd was equipped with an ugly sweater including Kellam, who seemed very happy to be noticed. His had these Thunder-powered lights and jingly bells.

Everyone seemed so happy with their stuff. Rei, who had donned elf ears, turned to me and we shared a high-five.

"Merry Christmas, Rei!"

"You too, Neri!

* * *

><p><strong>OH, GODS! This is so long overdue! I am SO sorry peeps! But I had reasons and you all know them. I'd like to thank ThatOneSelfInsertGuy (Noah) for the help with this and for giving support! I'm sure you've checked out his story already, but if you haven't, then go! It's called The Realm of the New God!<strong>

**And now for a word from our sponsor! Same guy!**

**Noah: Gods. DAMMIT LUCAS! GIVE ME BACK MY WAIFU! **

**Me: Uhh…..**

**Noah: Sorry. I must have lost it for a second.**

**Me: Uh-huh. Anyway! Now to the bloopers~!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweater Files<strong>

Chrom: Um…Why am I tied to a chair?

Erin: I'd like you to answer a few questions. What color sweater would you want?

Chrom: Maybe re-

Erin: How about blue? Yes, blue will do nicely. -scribbles into notepad- What else on it?

Chrom: A-

Erin: How about lights? Ah, yes!

Chrom *sigh*

Erin: NEXT!

Chrom: -dragged away by Rei-

* * *

><p>Erin: And this is the end result!<p>

Chrom: Uhh...

Erin: Don't worry! It's got a detachable sleeve! So no covering up that Brand of yours! And these Thunder-powered lights are shaped into a Brand!

Chrom: That's-

Erin: You're welcome!

LINEBREAK

Erin: Okay! Let's get to work on these ugly-

Rei: Don't call them ugly! Festive!

Erin: What? But they're-

Rei: FESTIVE!

Erin: Right...Okay, Rei. Why don't you handle this then?

Rei: The sweaters must fall into these categories! U.G.L.Y

Erin: Doesn't that spell-

Rei: U! Unique! G! Great design and comfy! L! Lovable! Y! Yuletide and in the Christmas spirit!

Erin: *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>XD I tried!<strong>

**Anyway! Leave a review if you can! Have a Merry Christmas readers! Thoaria out! PEACE!**

**(If you don't get any updates for a week or two I may or may not be in hibernation mode)**

**Okay, so some people apparently ship me and Noah. You people are crazy! I won't say I'm bothered, but stop bugging him about it, all right?**


End file.
